Blinded Stars
by Kuro-C Inc
Summary: This is my take on a Ranma and SM cross. please read and review. Ranma gets to meet his some of his other family members and then things start to go to hell.
1. Chapter 1

"**_Blinded Stars"_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respected creator/ owners and I not making a cent of this. So keep the layers in their cages. We all know the rest….

Edited by Innortal, Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stories and girl time**

-Rei's temple-

Rei sat in front of the blazing fire as she did her annually fire reading. Taking shallow breaths as she continued to keep her focus; she began seeking answers to several questions she and the other Senshi had. So far, she was swimming in an endless abyss of nothing for answers, as she came to the last question that the other scouts purposed. "Is any other people with extraordinary abilities like ours that might come and help us?" Artemis and Luna were both adamant that all the scouts were accounted for and that there would be no help from any out side sources. But the girls still got Rei to ask the fire anyway. With even greater focusing than before, she mentally asked the question.

As in response, the fire in front of her slowly began to pick up its roar until it was raging with fury. An image came of a busty young redheaded girl and a boy with yellow bandanas around his head fighting. The way they seemed to fight each other was like something that you could only see in the movies.

The image then slowly shifted, changing its focus onto the redhead. She was wearing a red silk Japanese style shirt and black pants as a blue aura pulses around her as she began to run at neck-breaking speeds.

The image then became blindingly bright and all features of the girl became obscured until only her out line was all that was left. Within the girl's image, bright burning white flames as it split into two similar figures.

Then with a flash the boy previously seen appeared in place holding a red umbrella as he glowed with a green aura as he shouted some inaudible words.

After that the vision ended by fading in to the darkness. She slowly came back to reality as the blazing inferno came back to its normal levels.

Rei could feel her body drenched with sweat as a wave of fatigue washed over her. She sluggishly stood and stumbled out of the room, heading towards the bath room. Taking a quick glance outside, she found that it was dark and the sky was starting to get cloudy. As she got herself ready, her brain went on thinking about the vision she had.

'How were those two in the vision?', 'Why were they glowing?', and 'Why was the girl's image consumed by white flames and then split?' were a few of the questions running through her mind.

- Nerima, Tendo dojo-

"Ranma, get back here and apologize to Akane right this instant!" Genma scolded as he chased after his 'dishonorable' son.

"You're going to have to catch me first." Ranma replied with a smug look on his face as he jumped to the roof of a three story building. "There's no way that I'm going to be late!" he said, speeding off in the direction of Furinkan High by method of roof hoping.

"I swear that I'm going to teach my boy some respect when he gets back," Genma snarled. "Right Soun?"

"Right! Saotome! " Soun replied with a fist raised up high and a stern look on his face.

"I can't believe that pervert ran off and he didn't even eat the breakfast I made for him!" Akane yelled.

"Well this is interesting; usually Ranma doesn't leave this early. In fact I'm pretty certain that he has never left this early before." Nabiki said. 'This could bring in quite a few yen, if sold to the right people,' she thought. 'Now to make some select calls…'

Ten minutes later; Akane and Nabiki begin to exit the gate to the Tendo compound when they heard, "Now were in the heck I'm I!" coming from across the street.

-Previous day's events-

It was a standard day for the one named Ranma Saotome.

Get awoken up by Akane, by a pail of water. Akane gets mad at him because their going to be late… again.

Shampoo shows up, Ranma gets malleted.

The daily morning fight with Kuno. Late for class, stands out in hall as punishment and attacked by Kuno again.

Ranma gets splashed by the pails of water he's… she's holding.

A while later Happosai shows up to 'great' the young ladies, Ranma get splashed again and malleted by Akane.

Leaving school, Kodachi tries to poison/ paralyze Ranma and make him hers… Akane's Mallet hits once again.

Okay, now the difference about that day was that when he got home, there was a note for him. The note was straight forward.

Dear Son,

I need you to come to Furinkan early tomorrow so we can discuss certain maters that have come to my attention as of late. It's high time that the trouble that Genma has caused be put in order. We will meet out side of the principal's office. Leave Genma out of the loop until I have a little chat with him.

Your mother, Nodoka Saotome

-End of Previous Day's events-(that we need to know)

- Furinkan High-

'I wonder what mom has to tell me that so important that I have to get to school early?' Ranma thought as he jumped down from the surrounding gate wall of Furinkan high. Giving a quick glance around, he noticed that every one was staring at him in disbelief. He could hear them; murmuring things.

Ranma jumping into a nearby tree to get a bird's eye view of the lot before he bounded over them effortlessly to the door. He was a bit of surprised that Kuno wasn't present in the crowd or standing off to the side like he usually was. Landing next to the front door, he noticed his mother standing out side of the principal's office with two men that he didn't recognize. The first man was about 6'5" and wore a comfortable looking blue suit, holding was briefcase had the logo of a renowned psycholinguist institution on it, in his hand. The other was about 6'2" and wore a black suit and briefcase in hand as well, though the briefcase had a name of lawyer firm printed in its side. As Ranma stepping inside the three turned toward him. "Good morning mom, what is it that wanted to tell me about?" Ranma asked in the politest tone he could manage.

"Well dear, since you're here now. I asked your uncle here," she said, motioning to one of the men, "to help out with some of our 'family' problems that Genma so kindly bestowed on us."

"Um…. Right, so how are we… they… um… going to do that?" Ranma asked as he scratched the back of his head with a confused look upon his face. "I mean, pop's done quite a bit, you know."

"As we are all aware of, but we will make certain that this mess he has caused is cleaned up." The man in the black suit said clenching his hand tightly around his briefcase. "Currently I have filed several documents that will give your mother full custody and for the courts to review all of our previous actions you were involved in with Genma. As a result, you and your mother will be staying with me in Juuban. You will also be switching schools; you will be attending the same school as my daughter."

"Wait, you mean that your going to give pops what he had coming to him, with out him dodging it and shoving it on me?" Ranma said in a tone that seemed he could hardly believe what he just said.

"To put it simply: yes. But we plan on going a bit farther," the black suit said.

"So you're the great Ranma every ones been hearing about. The one that has hundreds of rumors told about him," said the man in the blue; and then turning to the other. "Mustang's daughter been so excited since she heard of our planes for you to stay with them, she can't wait to meat you," he said with a smirk. "As the paper work goes through to the other school, you can get to know each other seeing how the weekend starts tomorrow."

"Sorry about this…." Ranma said with a frown looking down and away.

"Ranma, there is nothing to be sorry about, but today you won't need to attend your classes," Nodoka replied in a calm and peaceful tone.

"That right, after we pick up your things from the Tendo's. We will then head to Juuban," Mustang said as he began to head to the front exit. He waved them to follow. "My car is this way."

Outside, Akane and Nabiki approached the front gates. They saw a white limo parked next to the schools entrance. They could see that Kuno was waiting behind a tree with his bokken in hand and a vial in the other. They stopped short to watch the scene play out from a safe distance.

Ranma, his relatives, and a man in blue suit walked down the side of the tree line to avoid the crowd of students standing in front of the building. As Ranma was about to pass the tree Kuno stood behind he said, "Kuno, if I were you I wouldn't try to attack me right now."

Of course Kuno took his the wrong way and jumped out swinging his bokken at Ranma. "I; the Blue Thunder, shall smite thee, banishing thy foul trickery and free Akane and the pigtail goddess by the use of this holy water." Kuno shouted tossing the veil a Ranma and gave it a quick slash, spilling the contents on Ranma.

Ranma felt his curse trigger like normal, but lately when it happened his body would start getting strange feelings as he turned in to the pretty red head. "That old little man was right; the blessed water destroyed Saotome and released the pigtail goddess from his clutches."

"Um…. Kuno, you talk way too much! So why don't you take a quick nap!" a female Ranma said before sending Kuno into the outer school wall. "He is such a headache at times," Ranma said to herself but loud enough for every one to hear him.

Slowly turning around, Ranma expected to see three surprised looks, but only got three curious one instead. This caused Ranma to wonder why no one was freaking out, especially his mother…

"Nodoka, Sister… I take it you weren't lying when you told me that Ranma turned into a girl and about his/her strength."

"It would seem. Well, this is going to a bit interesting," the man in a blue suit said.

"We should continue on, we can talk about my son... err… daughter later," Nodoka said with a bit of a blush. "I'll explain later, Ranma, I've known about your problem for a little time now. We will have to discuss it after we get home."

Mustang then continued to lead them to a white limo, which he declared as his car. As they went Ranma was stuck wondering how his mother had found out about the curse he had.

-Time gate-

Sailor Pluto was currently searching the time line for signs of their next enemy. For the most part all she was seeing was several petty robberies. Every now again, two redheads would appear. They were quickly dismissed each time though as they didn't seem to have any influence in the making of 'Crystal Tokyo'. She continued to trudge on through her work for several more hours until she realized that in every instance where 'Crystal Tokyo' came to pass the two red heads were both there, and part of its court. Taking a glance at most of the time lines that 'Crystal Tokyo' didn't come to be, at lest one of the two had been killed or didn't exist. Looking back to the main time line, she got a felling that several powers were about to appear and their affect unknown. 'Crystal Tokyo' was going to be put to the test, it would be seen if it would survive the appearance of these forces. She could fell two different sources that were coming form the district of Nerima; one from the scout's home district, Juuban. And one very elusive power that seemed to came from every direction. It had a dark taint about it, as if seeking revenge. Next to that, she found that the sun was becoming very active. This was unusual for the magical energies of the sun were starting to wake and become focused. Taking a step away from the gates she raised her staff up above her head and quickly vanished.

-Tendo dojo-

There was knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Kasumi said as she began to head to the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who that could be," Soun asked as he placed his piece on the Go board.

"I have no idea, but I bet it has something to do with my son's actions this morning. We're going to have to correct his attitude problem," Genma replied switching several pieces when Soun looked away.

"Ah, Auntie Saotome, what a surprise to see you, please come in. Who are these two men with you?" Kasumi asked before turning to Ranma. "Ranma, shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Well you see; we're here to get Ranma's things. He's going to be spending a while with me and some of his relatives," Nodoka replied.

"We'll wait outside for you two," Mustang said

"Please, I insist that you come and sit at the table while I bring you all some tea," Kasumi said as she led them into the dining area. Sitting down, Nodoka turned her attention to both Soun and Genma as they continued their game of Go. They of course, they began to sweat under her gaze as she held the family's honor blade.

"So um… dear, what brings you here?" Genma managed to get out. He was well aware of the glare he was getting from her.

"Well, I thought that Ranma needed to meet more of his family and get a little break from the stress that has built up over the time he's been staying here," Nodoka said in a nice and crisp tone. "So I going to have him stay with me for a little while."

"But the Schools must be united!" both Genma and Soun said in unison with a bit of a shriek.

"Ranma has to unite the schools." Genma

"Right, Genma!" Soun

"Silence! Ranma will be staying with me for the time being. I will deal personally with the matter of all engagements later. Until then, you two better behave yourselves!" Nodoka said in a fierce tone leaving no room for further argument. "Do I make myself clear?"

Genma and Soun both knew better than to push their luck when it came to Nodoka. Especially when she was holding '**It**': the family honor sword, in a certain way; the way that meant 'cross her and get hurt'.

So they opted just to except it and nodded their heads up and down furiously.

Turning to Ranma, who had a huge sweat drop, Nodoka rested her blade against her shoulder. Ranma let of a sigh as she began up the stairs to the guest's room to gather his/her things. As she walked, she started thinking about all that he/she had gone though over the years until this point. He or what male Ranma wanted was to just end it all, to end all of the problems. Yet what was the purpose for him becoming the best if there was no need for it.

There had to be a reason; his life was like an ocean of complete chaos. Genma claimed Honor, but Genma wouldn't know Honor if it ripped off his arm and beat him with it. Ranma also knew that the likely hood of all these powerful marshal artists in one place; Nerima, was not at all good. To top it off, the battle with Saffron was even more unlikely then the collection of fighters.

Opening the door he found Happosai asleep on one of his sacks of goodies.

"Well, thank goodness I don't have to deal with that annoyance," Ranma muttered in a low tone not to wake the demon up. Silently she grabbed her pack and crept out of the room. Stopping by the bathroom to change; Ranma glanced in the mirror and notice that her red hair was longer then it was normally. It was about down to her med back. Splashing herself with hot water, she changed back and was relieved to fined that his hair was back to it original length. Giving himself the once over he shouldered his pack and headed back to his mother downstairs.

When he came down the steps he found that there was a stack of papers in front of both Soun and Genma. It was obvious to Ranma that Genma and Soun were signing off on every thing his mother pointed at. 'She must have said a few more things to the two idiots to make them very easy to work with,' he thought with a grin.

"Ranma, go put your stuff in Mustang's car. I will be with you in a few minutes," Nodoka said as she caught a glimpse of him from the paper work.

Ranma just nodded; he knew that his father had no idea what he was signing. He gave a wave to Kasumi as he left through the outer gates. Suddenly, Ranma found himself face-to-face with Ryoga. Quickly jumping back into a defensive stance, he tossed his pack to the side of the wall. He felt his ki flare up the instant he noticed Ryoga, but quickly suppressed it.

Ryoga's gaze seemed changed to that of disbelief as he continued to look on. His senses were going crazy; they were telling him that the air around Ranma was different, similar to the feeling he gets from Cologne, but way stronger. Ryoga knew that he wouldn't be able to beat the elder any time soon; and Ranma was now emitting this strange, yet powerful ki, still retained his personal signature.

"What's the matter Ryoga, why the sudden look?' Ranma asked tauntingly.

"….." was Ryoga's response as he continued to stare.

"Is there something on my face?" Ranma asked. Becoming confused at why Ryoga hadn't attacked yet.

"Ranma…, what happened...? Your ki, it's slightly different," Ryoga responded slowly. "It feels like it's gained something mystical, like the feel of the old ghoul's aura; explain right now."

"Wha-What? What are you talking about Ryoga?" Ranma replied. "I feel no diff……" Ranma paused as he began to study his own ki. He slowly started to feel foreign strands of energy weaving its way through him. Turning his attention back to Ryoga. "I don't know; it's working its way to every part of my body."

'Should I attack him? I mean Ranma didn't even notice that his aura was changing. What affect does this have on him as well?' Ryoga thought.

"Ryoga…., are you still after me for your stupid Akane obsession? Or is this for the fight that we seemed to never finish?" Ranma asked with his usual cockiness.

"Ranma, you will stop insulting Akane! One day she'll be mine and I will triumphant in your ultimate defeat," Ryoga sneered with fire in his eyes.

"That not going to happen, at least not right now!" Nodoka said in a monotone voice that was stiff and held command, but not loud. She just came out of the house. Both boys turned to her with surprise written all over their faces. They never expected any one to have stopped them from going at it. "Ryoga, I've been trying to find you. I've done a little research on you and have found that both of your parents are in an institution for people with mental problems."

"Um….." was all Ryoga said.

"After several conversations with them, their doctors, and your other relatives; it became painfully obvious to me that your entire family has problems of various degrees. So I need to ask you if you would come with me to have a couple tests done by Dr. Tofu before I ask you another question that is of a personal matter for you," Nodoka stated with a soothing voice; walking up and directing him to Dr. Tofu's clinic. "Ranma, you can go with your uncle. I will meet you back at their house when I'm done with Ryoga here."

"Um…. Sure mom, see you then," Ranma replied slinging his bag over his shoulder as he began to walk over to his uncle, how was waiting in the car. Ranma didn't see the other man in the suit.

-Juuban, School grounds-

"Hey Kira, I hear your cousin is going to be staying here in Juuban for a while."

"Ya, Auntie and Ranma are coming today. I just can't wait. I hear that he is a great martial artist!" she replied, almost barely able to contain herself from bursting out in excitement.

"What's his last name?" several girls asked as they began to gather around Kira.

"Saotome, his name is Ranma Saotome," she said with a hint of pride that made all the other girls feel a little jealous.

"What does he look like? When can we meat him? How long is he staying? Oh, Kira you're so lucky. Is he single? I hope he's really cute!" was heard from the now large group of girls about Kira as they probed for information.

At a different part of the school, there are three girls talking as they traveled down the hall during their lunch hour. One has blue hair and was reading a book as she went, giving comments about the topic now and then. She was on the left of a blonde with two pony tails on each side of her head. On the right side of the blonde was a black haired girl as she argued with the blonde.

"How is it that you manage to eat so much and be such a slouch! Where does all of the energy go?" Rei said, frustrated by Usagi ability to consume large amounts of food.

"I can't help it, I get so hungry!" Usagi wined with a little pout.

"Rei, complaining about Usagi food addiction isn't going to help any. Besides did you do a fire reading last night?" Ami said looking away from her book as she hears noise from up ahead.

"Oh ya! I'll tell you all about it at the meeting later to night. I'm not sure what to think of the vision I got. I really think that every one should be present though." Rei replied.

"Hmmm…, I wonder what those girls down the hall are talking about." Usagi said not paying any attention to the conversation that the three were having. "Let's listen in!" she continued in her cheery voice."

"Meat ball head!" Rei glared at Usagi fiercely.

"What!" Usagi wined seeing Rei angry at her again.

"You could pay attention, and not get distracted. What were talking about is important!" Rei shouted in her usual way at Usagi.

"B…B But, they look like their talking about something interesting…." Usagi pouted.

"You know Rei, it's pointless. Usagi is Usagi through and through." Ami said in her usually calm manner. "So let her be, for know."

Rei let off a heavy sigh as she watched "meat ball head" skip up to the group of girls down the hall. "Well I might as well join her… see you later Ami," before she herself headed toward the group.

-Back to Ranma-

"Well Ranma, I hear that your one the top fighters in Nerima," Mustang asked with some interest. He was currently driving them down one the main streets that lead to Juuban.

"Ya, I'm the best there is," Ranma said with a lot of pride. "I can beat anyone!"

"Is that so? Your mother has been spending a lot of time with my daughter teaching her how to wield a sword." Mustang replied as they came to a red light.

"But if she is unarmed she will be at a disadvantage. Thus giving her opponent the upper hand and the likely hood of her defeat." Ranma said in his usual 'I know every thing about all marshal arts' tone.

Laughing slightly, "That may be true, but aren't you at a disadvantage against those who wield weapons?"

"I was trained to be able to fight against others that wield weapons. So I'm not at a disadvantage at all."

"Oh…." The light turned green. "We should be home in about ten minutes."

"Okay. I take it that you have a dojo like the Tendo's."

"Well, actually it's bit bigger then the Tendo's. You'll see it when we get there." Mustang then continued to tell Ranma about other parts of the house and who stayed there. To Ranma, it sounded like a big house and yard with several other add-ons. As they turned on to the driveway that led to the front gate, he noted how far they had to drive to get to the gate. Once passed the gate, it took another two minute to get to the house.

For the most part, the building was white. Ranma was more then shocked at its size. It was about triple the size of Kuno's Mansion.

"I thought it was just a large house not a mansion…" Ranma sputtered under his breath. "I hope pops doesn't find this place." Grabbing his bag he tagged along behind his uncle Mustang as they entered. The doorways opened into a small room with coat racks and five jackets hanging from them. Under them were several sets of boots and other shoes. Ranma took off his slippers and set them next to a pair of pink sandals.  
"Here, I will show you your room you will be staying in while you are here," Mustang said, beginning to lead him down a hall. "You will be across the hall from Kira."

"Oh, so is their any way to make sure that select people not learn about my stay here?" Ranma ask with uncertainty. 'Such as pops and the grandmaster…' he thought.

"Well, I'll ask the patrol officer about it when he comes tonight. We should wait to hear your side of what Genma's did while he trained you after dinner or during if you like."

"There's a lot to be talked about on that subject it would seem of late," Ranma sputtered dryly.

"Here we are; this is your room," Mustang said opening the door allowing him to look in side. The room was pretty bare and painted white. It had a ceiling fan in its center and a window on the right wall that looked out into the back yard. About twenty yards out sat a huge pool and deck with several chairs and tables. Glancing back he noticed that there was a plaque on the outside of the door opposite his room. The plaque was in the shape of a red and yellow dragon with streaks of green around its head and on the belly of the dragon was printed the name Kira. Around the door knob hung a small sign that stated "Please knock".

"That would be my cousin; Kira's room, right?" Ranma asked. With a confirming nod from Mustang, Ranma put down his pack and headed for the dojo. For the next three hours, all the occupants on the grounds of Mustang's estate could hear Ranma's daily work out routine.

-Juuban high school, after school-

Mustang's limo pulled up in front of the school grounds as per usual. He waited a few seconds before he looked out his right dark tinted window shortly after the bell rung, which declared the school day is over. The mass of the entire student body poured out into the front of the school with an unseen driving force. Thirty seconds later, Kira exited the building, chased by a pack of day dreaming girls that hung on her every word about a certain boy…

Once she had reached the limo, most were too wrapped up in their own world, causing the group to trickle out to only a few. She opened the door and peered in.

"Hi daddy, did you go and get Ranma like you promised?" she asked excitedly. "Where is he right now?"

"He is still probably in the dojo. At least he was when I left…. I'll tell ya he sure has incredible stamina."

"Lets get home, I have to meet him as soon as possible!" she replied in a shriek.

"Well, I see you're just as excited as you were before. I thought that maybe you would have calmed down a little by now…."

"Never, just thinking about him makes me want to run home and party."

"Well, I think the party will have to wait a little bit. From what I heard from Dr. Tofu, he has had a rough life and a party might not be first thing to do right now."

"What do you mean by a 'rough life'? Shouldn't he have it easy with the family fortune like we do?"

"That I will have to tell you later, but for now don't worry about it."

"What do you mean tell me later? What could have happened to him?"

"Well, he'll tell us all tonight so we can solve some legal problems between him and his father, Genma."

"Legal problems? Did Ranma do something wrong?"

"We'll find out. Now let's hurry and get home."

-Mustang's Mansion-

"So you're telling me that when he is splashed with water he changes, but you're not going to tell me what he turns into… so I guess I will have to find out myself!" Kira pronounced as they pulled up to the front door.

"Yep, you'll be in for a surprise of your life," Mustang replied as he opened the door and exited.

"So what room will he be staying in?" She inquired exiting as well.

"Across from you, of course," he answered.

"Ah, there you two are. I just arrived here with Ryoga and I sent him to go and fetch Ranma from the dojo," Nodoka interrupted as she came up the limo.

"Hi dear sister, so Ryoga will be staying as well them?"

"That would be up to Ryoga, but he most likely stay at least to night," Nodoka replied.

"Who's Ryoga?" Kira asked

"He's one of Ranma's friends," Mustang said as he pointed to two people coming out of the dojo. "And there they come."

Kira turn her attention to the two boys that were slowly walking up to them. One was dressed in a red Chinese style shirt and black fu pants while the other had a yellow brown shirt and green pants and carried a large pack on his back. In his right hand he held a large umbrella and seemed totally transfixed on the other. They stopped a few feet away and continue to talk. Kira became mesmerized by the two figures and the flow of their movements.

"There you are Ranma, so how was your time here so far?" Nodoka asked getting Ranma's attention.

"Well so far all I've done really was see the dojo. I can tell ya, that it is better then the Tendo's by a long shot."

"Ms. Saotome; is there a reason you brought me here. I can take care of myself, ya know?" Ryoga asked in a calm and very annoyed tone as he had no idea to what Nodoka was thinking.

"Now Ryoga, I'll tell you in a little bit. But as for you Ranma… meet your cousin; Kira," Nodoka said with a bit pride, taking hold of Kira's shoulder.

Ranma's and Ryoga's gazes shifted to Kira. It was the first they've noticed her and she wasn't sure of the two. Both Ranma's and Ryoga's expressions went from curious to completely in shock with mouths agape.

"Um hi…" Kira said before looking up to Nodoka questionably.

"You'll know by the end of the night," Nodoka replied to her confusion. "After Ranma and Ryoga spill the beans on what happened to them in the last ten plus years."

"Should we have this great big talk in the dojo? The last time these two met they were about to kill each other," Mustang asked.

"Well I guess that would be a good idea. Seeing how there still tension between them," Nodoka replied.

"Um, is Ranma that bad that he would kill some one?" Kira asked.

"No, he can't hurt a fly. Every thing he does is for the art and protecting the art. He quite bound by honor and so is Ryoga," Nodoka replied. "But they can get a little over-zealous at times." Turning to Ranma and Ryoga which have regained their composer and gave quick gestures to each other, she let off a sigh to get their attention.

"Ranma, would you be willing to tell us your life story, because a few of us would like to know what had happened to you during all those years?" Nodoka asked.

"Um… sure I guess. I owe you all at least that much," Ranma replied as he shifted his position a little to the left.

"How long do you think it will take?" Mustang asked.

"Well it depends on what version you want. There's the very short version, the abridged version, and the complete unaltered version which I've yet to tell any body," Ranma said as his body tensed up a little.

"We would like the complete version with out any thing left out," Nodoka replied.

"Ok, that will probably take around a good twelve hours plus."

"I guess we should start immediately then," Mustang replied. "I'll have food brought to the dojo in a little while."

-Rei's Temple, awhile later-

Rei looked around the room in which they all gathered and quickly noticed that everyone was there...well, everyone that would show up before the meeting would start; so they were minus one Time Senshi. Even Usagi was here on time, though she was currently half asleep across the table of goodies.

"Well, I think we are all ready to start." Rei said out loud so every one could hear her.

"Well it's about time." Pluto said appearing out of nowhere, causing every one to jump in surprise. "I've been waiting for you people to start for the last hour…"

"Um… Setsuna, what a surprise. You don't usually attained are meetings."

"Well, I have some news that might peak your interest. So I would say you need to know a few things." Setsuna said leaning up against her staff with a smirk on her face.

"Oh wow, Setsuna when did you show up!" Usagi asked as she happened to wake.

"Well princess, I got here only a few moments ago. But I've been waiting for you all to get this meeting started for a while now…" Setsuna replied in a mellow tone knowing that Usagi would most likely not remember this event anyway. But I can't hurt to try, right?

"Rei, I think you were about to start the meeting with your happenings at the fire readings. So the others can debate over it, right?" Setsuna asked with her all knowing smirk.

"Right, um… well last night while I was doing my fire readings. I got a vision that I not to sure of its meaning. But I do know that it involves two people from some other place. The vision occurred after I asked the fire is there would be any others out there that would help us. Others like us, others that had similar abilities as us."

"So what did you see in the vision of yours Rei?" Luna asked as she slowly trotted across the table.

"Well, it first showed me two people fighting. They were moving so fast and fluidly that it seemed not even possible, the kind of fights that you see in the movies. Then the image changed. One of the figures looked very similar to the girl Kira but it wasn't her. The girl wore a red silk Chinese shirt and black fu pants. She was running at amazing speeds that I think would be impossible to reach."

"It could be the work of some magic," said Ami not looking up from her laptop.

"That is a possibility," Luna added.

"I say that we let her finish," Artemis said as he came out from under the table.

"Okay, so she was running at these speeds that don't seem possible. What happened next?" Luna asked.

"Well, then she began to glow blue. The glow expanded about a meter from her body. This was happening as she was running, then she grew so bright that only her out line was visible and within her image was white flames and then the image split into two, each one similar to the other. After that the vision switched its focus to the other person the she was fighting at the beginning of the vision. He wore a mild yellow green shirt and a blue pants. He had yellow bandana around his head. He also stared to glow, but it was a green instead and that is were it ended."

"I see, so what kind of feelings did you get from these two in your vision?" Luna asked in an all too serious tone.

"I would say that they emanate a sense of a control, it was strong."

Setsuna got up from where she was listening. "Those two are quite powerful. Do any of you remember the incident in the mountains not that long ago?"

"Wasn't the cause of volcanic activity?" asked Ami glimpsing away from her computer.

"Well that what everyone was suppose to think. That was a cover up. The actual happenings are quite a different story," Setsuna explained.

"Then what did happen?"

"Ya, so what else has the power to destroy a mountain?"

"Well gods perhaps. But they wouldn't be here."

"So what magical force did destroy it then?"

"There was no magic involved with the destruction of the mountain; it was toppled by two beings that wield the ability to do great and amazing things. But enough of that, I came to tell you that there is two people right now will affect are destiny. If certain persons are to parish then the likely hood of crystal Tokyo is almost completely diminished. And just to clarify I'm not talking about one of you," Setsuna replied in her know-it-all way.

"So then who or what is it and who is the person that we have to make sure doesn't get killed?"

"That would be telling now..."

"Are you going to wait until the last minute before all hell brakes loose to tell us again, or is the thing going to pop up like magic."

"Well, I would say that in about a week or two you'll have your answer," Setsuna answered, and then disappeared into the thin air.

"Oh great, she's playing with us again…"

"She said, 'Those two are quite powerful', that would mean she knew who the people in your vision was," said Ami, turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"Your right, did she see my vision as well, do you think?"

"I don't know, with her it's hard to tell," Luna said lowering her head in defeat.

"So she knows the two in my vision are powerful, but she didn't say how powerful they were."

"Well, no one can sail better then us. Were the Sailors!" Usagi said with her own little cheer.

"Un Usagi, we don't ride a ship."

"Well, let's not attack any powerful red haired girls or yellow bandana wearing boys. That way we can watch them and find out who they are and maybe get them to help us."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

-Mustangs Mansion, inside dojo-

"So, you were tossed into the pit multiple times by uncle Genma?" Kira asked as she started to gain quite a hatred for her uncle because of his actions to her cousin.

"Ya, it took a while before I broke, though. So he kept throwing me in until I learned it," Ranma replied. "That's also the reason that I'm afraid of cats."

"So that's how you learned Cat fist? It's compete torture. Genma should have been arrested of child abuse," Ryoga declared, feeling that the panda was going to pay dearly for the acts he had done to Ranma. 'Damn it, only I'm allowed to cause Ranma great suffering,' Ryoga thought.

"So what happened after you broke and learned this 'cat fist' thing and what does it do?" asked Mustang as he adjusted his position, after taking note of the looks from Kira and Ryoga. The two were actually being very emotional over the entire thing. Even Nodoka had been crying at one point or another, but that was to be expected. What was the most interesting part was the way Ryoga was looking at Ranma. It was odd and he couldn't place it.

"Well you see, the 'Cat Fist' is a forbidden technique that I wasn't supposed to learn. What it does is makes me act like a cat and pushes all my abilities to their highest limits and a bit beyond that. It happens to be triggered by my fear for c-c-c-cats. When my fear reaches a certain amount I go c-c-cat and start doing what ever they would do. I have no control over myself when I'm like this and I'm very dangerous to anyone within about ten meters of me or more."

"Really, we couldn't tell by the fact that no one has been able to subdue you when you are in that state. Hell, Cologne isn't a mach to you when you're like that," Ryoga shot at Ranma.

"Well excuse me for being tossed into a pit full of starving cats when I was only a little kid by my dear and loving Father!" Ranma shouted back to Ryoga as they both jumped to their feet in fighting stances.

"Calm down you two; we are here to find out what happened to Ranma during the time he was away. We're not here to pick fights and other such squabbles that you two have constantly with each other," Nodoka said in her firm tone that everyone fears.

Slowly both Ranma and Ryoga sat back in their original positions. All the while Mustang was shaking his head.

"Um...Ranma; Aunt Nodoka said that there was a reason that both you and Ryoga were staring at me when we first met. I was wondering is you tell me now since it's been bugging me this entire time we been sitting here listening to your life story."

"Sure, I think Ranma should jump to that since our curiosity is peaked," Nodoka said to Kira as she looked at Ranma. Then switching to Ryoga. "Ryoga; how about you explain your curse as well."

"Curse, wait a minute. Both of you are cursed!" Kira asked.

"Ya, both me and Ryoga here are cursed." Then turning to his mother Ranma said, "When and how did you find out about my curse?"

"Well Dear, It was during a talk with Doctor Tofu. Since I heard that you from time to time pop up there, I decided to see the man. After the first hour of talking about how you're doing, we happened to come to the subject of me seeing your files. Since I'm your mother, I had access to them, so I took a look at them. Within the files was the knowledge of your curse; as well as video proof of it that Tofu had you do for medical documentation," Nodoka finished.

"Oh, I should have figured," Ranma said standing up with a glass in his hand of cold water that had been put next to him earlier when the food was brought in. Ryoga was also given a glass to. "Well Kira it goes like this. On one of the last stops that me and pops had before we headed back to Japan, we got cursed. The place is an old training ground that hadn't been used in a very long time. Basically what the place looks like hundreds of springs and there are even more Bamboo pole scattered through out the valley. During are training there, we each fell into one the springs. Pops fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda. Ryoga fell into the Spring of Drowned Pig." Ranma then poured his glass over Ryoga. Who turned into a small piglet; who then knocked over its own glass onto Ranma's foot, causing his curse to trigger as well; changing him into a she. "And I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl," Ranma said, looking down in disappointment at herself and took note that his hair had indeed gotten longer again.

Kira was just staring in shock. Her cousin just turned into an almost perfect duplicate of her. He… She had the same height and width and every thing. The only differences were the fact that Ranma was a bit more muscular and they had different hair styles, but their hair was same length. They even had the same voice! Then there was the fact that Ryoga just turned into a cute little pig. She had seen some crazy stuff in Juuban. But this was one for the books.

"You're still Ranmam right?" Kira asked.

"Ya, I'm still me. Even if my body changes form one gender to the other; also Ryoga is still very much able to reason and think when he's a pig as well."

"So that being explained, how do you change back?" asked Mustang; somehow keeping his cool the entire time.

"When they are splashed with hot water they return to their normal state," Nodoka answered for Ranma.

"Okay, well I think we heard enough for to night. You can finish telling us about your life tomorrow Ranma. I say we get some sleep. Ryoga, you can stay in Ranma's room for the night."

"Kira, are you okay dear? I mean you look a little faint," Nodoka asked a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine. But if Ranma turns into a girl and Ryoga is a boy… ummm..."

"Oh, you're right! I'm not sure I can trust them like that!" Nodoka exclaimed. "Ranma you wouldn't mined if I had you stay a girl tonight and stay in another room?"

"Um, why; I've shard a room with Ryoga before?" Ranma inquired. It didn't make much sense to him.

"Well isn't obvious?" Kira said jumping to her feet with a worried look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. How can it not be? You turn girl and he's a boy… how much clearer is it?" Kira said with a pout.

"Me and Ryoga… NEVER! I would rather die then have that happen."

"So you want to take the chance of him abusing you…?"

"I wouldn't even let him touch me let alone get near me like that."

"Then it's settled. You won't be staying in the same room as Ryoga."

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way!"

"I say that you should stay in either with Auntie Nodoka or me. Of course, you will have to stay a female for the night."

"I think that that would be a good idea. How about he stays in your room; so you two can get to know each other a bit more and so you can keep an eye on him… her? Besides, I'm sure that you have many questions for Ranma, Ranma likewise."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Ranma pouted as Ryoga ran into the bathroom in the dojo. He came out a second later in his usual attire and human once more.

"Ryoga, let me show you were the room is," Mustang said as he motioned for the boy to follow.

After they were out the door, Kira grabbed Ranma's hand and began to drag her out of the dojo, to the house. Once inside Kira's room, Ranma was hit with the knowledge of that his cousin's like of swords. On one side of the room, a wall held about twenty different blades. And at the entrance to the room there was a container that held a bunch of practice swords. Her bedding looked like a star field, having a planet every so often. The walls and the carpet were of a light matching pink. That for some reason it set the room off just right. The dresser was made out of dark oak and sat next to the closet. On the wall at the foot of the bed was a door. On the door hung a bath robe and a sign but it was covered up do to the robe.

"So do you have pajamas to change into?" Kira asked incuriosity, going over to the dresser.

"No, since me and pops did a lot of traveling I've never worn pajamas. I just usually slept in my boxers."

"Oh, were going to have to fix that!" Kira then opened one of the dresser's doors and grabbed two handfuls of pink cloth, handing one to Ranma. "Here put this on."

"But..."

"Just do it, it'll feel a lot better then normal clothes."

Ranma took hold of the pink fabric and found that it was made of silk. It also had a gold laced trim. Ranma was use to silk, for this shirts are all made of the stuff. But he still found it surprising that a pair of pajamas would be made out of such material. 'And it's pink!' he thought. 'Yuck!'

"Do you have girl under garments for when you're a girl?"

"No, of course not. I don't and I don't want any. I'm I boy, not a girl."

"Well, right now I would say you're a girl. One that looks like me and sounds like me."

"But that because of the curse."

"Well, ya; curse or not. But I don't want my or your body to be without. Since it looks like mine." Ranma couldn't argue with her reasoning. But he still didn't want to put the on any girly stuff, especially pink girlie stuff. "I guess I'll have to lend you some for the moment then," Kira said as she reached into another drawer.

"Wait a minute. Why do I have to?" Ranma said putting her one free hand up in a defensive manor.

"Well for a couple of reasons really. One being because I said so, another is your mother. Do I need to go on?"

"Not really…." Ranma said in defeat.

"Good." Kira then handed Ranma a set of under garments; which were a deep red and also made of silk. Ranma was beginning to wonder if she had an entire set of clothing made off silk in her dresser.

She still didn't want to put it on, but after she saw the look Kira was giving her, she opted to put it on anyway, since it was safer than the other things that could happen if she didn't. Besides, it's not like she hadn't worn girl clothing before. Right?

Kira then opened the door at the foot of her bed to reveal a full bathroom set with all the necessities for a girl and pushed Ranma in and closed the door.

"Um, do I have to wear the bra?" Ranma asked after about a minute.

"Yes," came the voice like her own, from the other side of the door.

"…. I don't know how to put one on," said a slightly low voice from Ranma.

"Are you at lest covered from the middle down?"

"Ya."

"Okay, I'm coming in. How can you not know how to put on a bra?" Kira said as she opened the door.

"Well I was away training for ten years of my life...and I WAS born a guy!"

"I guess that would do it. How did you and uncle Genma get from China to Japan?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because my dad said that you two crossed in the most ridicules way," Kira said, strapping the bra around Ranma.

"Well, pops was too cheap to buy plane tickets, so we swam from China to Japan. He of course tried to cover it up as some kind of training. But that is a bunch of bull shit."

"Come on. That is an impossible distance for anyone to cover. Not even an Olympic swimmer could manage it," she said, a little more that stunned by Ranma's answer.

"Well, that is how it happened. It was about a week after I got this curse," Ranma replied as she pulled gown over her head. "That is also the week that the Amazons started to chase me."

"Why is that?"

"Because pops started to eat the first place banquet for a tournament they were having. So to get his butt out of the fire, I had to win a fight against this girl who had won the tournament. Of course I won, but then according to their laws I was to be hunted down and killed for beating one of them," Ranma said dryly.

"So you're being hunted?"

"Not like they used to. Now they just want to marry me."

"Really, in which gender?"

"My male form, but I'm sure if they could they would also take my female side. But I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay then, I guess we should get some sleep. I have a large bed so we both should fit," Kira said leading Ranma into the room again by the arm. She stopped and looked at a mirror that was hanging on the wall and said with a grin as she pointed to it. "We look like twins."

Across the hall Ryoga could hear almost every word the two said since the house had became quite. He could hear Nodoka and Mustang talking in the distance, but couldn't make out what they were saying. His thoughts were currently centered on the tail that Ranma had told them. He felt a bit more then outraged by the way Genma had treated Ranma. The 'hell' that he claimed he had been through was nothing in comparison to the suffering that Ranma put up with. Ryoga didn't want to admit it, but he had gained a great deal of respect for his long time rival this night. 'Genma is going to pay for all the shit that he caused Ranma to endure. Ranma's the way he was because of that bastard. So indirectly, he must be the root of my suffering.' Ryoga thought as he pulled the covers over him, in hopes that tomorrow would be a better day. He needed to let all of his frustrations out soon.

The morning came with a light grace.

Nodoka expected Ranma to have been up early and doing his morning training. But she had yet to see him and it was going on seven thirty. She headed down to Kira's room and lightly knocked, but got no answer. After a quick turn of the handle she entered the room to find that they were still both asleep. They had during their sleep cuddled up with each other very closely and you couldn't tell one person's limbs from the other's. The only thing that was different between the two was Ranma's long Pigtail to Kira's loose hair that flowed down her back. They looked so cute all entangled that she decided not to wake them. Closing the door she crossed the hall and knocked on the door to where Ryoga had spent the night.

"I'm up," Said Ryoga a few seconds later.

"Okay, do you need help to find your way around the house?"

"Um, sure. That would be great," he said. Opening the door a few seconds later, he saw Nodoka looking back at Kira's room. Ryoga was wearing one of the many matching set of outfit that he had.

"Those two look so cute sleeping together… (sigh)"

"What are you talking about, Miss. Saotome?"

"Oh, it's just how they are sleeping."

"You mean Ranma and his cousin, right?"

"Yes, they are so closely cuddled; it's adorable."

"Right, I think I need to get something to eat," Ryoga said to try to change the subject. He really didn't want to hear about Ranma right now.

"Okay, it this way dear" She said as she started down the hall.

Ranma felt the sun hit her from the window. She knew that she had overslept but since there was no a Genma to train with in the early morning she didn't see the point. She also became aware of the presence of another body being pressed up against her own. If Akane found her like this, she would get a Mallet for sure, and those hurt.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the identical face to hers. 'I'm going to have to get use to that…' Ranma thought as the memory of last night came back to her. She watched as a smile spread across Kira's face as she grabbed hold of Ranma's pigtail pulling Ranma even closer to her. Now their faces were only a centimeter from each other.

To Ranma, something didn't feel right. She could feel her system flood with adrenalin and her danger sense was going haywire. She felt some huge force was coming, but couldn't determine from where. Trying to sit up was useless at this point, so she closed her eyes and expanded her ki senses throughout the room and then the house. But the only threatening power was that of Ryoga and he was eating something.

Feeling a slight shift next to her, and then something moist press up to her lips, caused Ranma's eyes to fly open. Kira had some how managed to get one of her hands around her head and was now deeply kissing her. Ranma didn't know what to do, she just froze there. After about a minute of the kiss, Kira opened her eyes and broke the kiss. She had an evil grin on her face that screamed run away to Ranma. But them being all entangled didn't let Ranma move.

"So, how did you sleep...sis?" Kira asked as she tried to move one of their legs to get untangled. This happened to cause them to slam together and roll to the floor creating a thud to be heard.

"OW!" they both said in unison.

"So, why did you kiss me?" Ranma asked rubbing her head.

"Well, um…. I kind of did it on a whim," she said as her face became beat red.

"So I guess we're untangled now…"

"Ya, I guess sos" Kira said getting herself up and off Ranma, still blushing.

"So, have you ever done any kind of thing that would be considered inappropriate, Ranma, in either one of your forms?" she asked as she pulled two pair of slippers from her closet.

"Of course not, I'm not a pervert!" Ranma pouted as she took is the wrong way.

"I was just asking," she returned, tossing a pair of slippers to Ranma; who easy caught them and slipped them on. They also were red. By now, all Ranma had figured out was that her cousin's favorite color is either pink or red, most likely it being pink. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving and besides, the way you ate last night's dinner, I would say that you must be hungry to."

Which on queue, Ranma's stomach made itself known. "I get I'm a bit hungry," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I guess we should head on down to the kitchen then," Kira proclaimed, grabbing hold of Ranma's right arm and hurriedly left the room with Ranma in toe.

Downstairs, Ryoga was had just finished eating a large stack of pancakes when his danger sense flared to life. The only time that ever happened was when either Ranma or one of the Amazon Elders were attacking, or the time that Ranma was fighting the Phoenix God, Saffron. He could feel that Ranma was near but his ki was low at the moment. Other than that, he couldn't feel any threatening power levels of ki.

"So, you feel it too," Ranma said after entering and taking one look at Ryoga.

"Ya, it's very powerful. Similar to Saffron's…." Ryoga replied. 'Okay, so it's not Ranma if he feels it too,' Ryoga thought.

"Feel what, and who is this Saffron person?" asked Kira, still holding Ranma's arm.

"I defeated him about a two week back. I had to save the Tendos, the Amazons, pops, and some friends."

"So how come he attacked?"

"I don't want to talk about it. He gave me not choice, but to..."

"Ranma, you did the right thing. It was the only way to stop him. Don't worry about it to much. Besides, like you said, he didn't give you and other choice," Ryoga said with a reassuring smile. 'Friends? I thought we were enemies…' he thought.

"Ya, your right," Ranma said with her head down.

Kira saw that this subject troubled her companion that she held in her arm, so she made a mental note to find out about it later.

"Oh, you two look so cute together like that," said Nodoka as she entered the room. "I have to take a picture of you two, just stay like that for a sec." Nodoka then rushed out of the room to fetch a camera.

"Ranma, I've followed you here. Now it's time for you to pay for your sins. And release my pigtail goddess so that I my smite thee with thy holy vengeance in front of her so that she my see her saviors victory!" Every one in the mansion heard the proclamation from outside.

Seeing the questioning faces of those not familiar with Nerima, Ryoga decided to answer for them. "That would be Tatewaki Kuno," Ryoga said, shaking his head.

"How did he find me? We didn't tell anyone where here was," Ranma said a bit confused.

"I would say that it was Nabiki's doing. Ya, no doubt about it," Mustang said as he entered the room.

"Who's Nabiki and why is this Tatewaki Kuno person here?" Kira asked becoming a bit confused.

"Well I'll tell you later. But first I got to get rid of Kuno," Ranma said as she began to head to the door, but was pulled back by Kira.

"You're not going out there by yourself!" She dragged her bag to Ryoga, grabbing the Lost Boy's arm. "We're coming to," Kira said, yanking Ryoga out of his seat.

'Oh boy,' was Ranma's only thought.

Outside; Tatewaki Kuno was in his swordsmen outfit with a loudspeaker in hand as he continued to yell across the compound about his victory at hand over the dreaded sorcerer; Ranma. This, by the way, was getting very annoying to every one in range.

"Okay, Kuno you can shut up all ready. We got the message," Ranma shouted.

"My pigtail goddess; but wait, who is this other that looks like thee? And Ryoga, why do you accompany them?"

"She's my—" was all Ranma could get out before Kuno cut her off.

"She must be thy sister that Ranma has also put under his spell. I will free you as well from his hex. Ryoga has Ranma sent you in his place to fight? If so, then you are under his spell as well, for you wouldn't protect him willingly. So I shall search for the cowered and free you all. I will smite him with thy holy vengeance and take thy fair goddesses and the Akane to my room so I can marry you all and have you listened to my majestic poetry."

"He's delusional, right?" Kira asked.

"Ya I would say so. His sister just as bad if not worse," Ranma replied, shaking her head.

"So, should I get rid of him or do you want to, Ranma?" asked Ryoga cracking his knuckles.

"You can; I don't feel like hitting some sense into any idiots today."

"What, you usually like beating Kuno. Are you feeling okay?"

"It's this thing that I keep feeling. It's like it's near but not. Plus yesterday we discovered that something has worked its way into my ki and now mixing with it. I don't want to do anything that might result in any damage."

"I see, well after I get rid of Kuno's butt here, we see to what this thing is and how it affects you. Okay."

"Sure."

"What are you two talking about?" Kira asked a bit worried. 'What's ki and this mixing thing about? Man, they need to explain a lot still…' she thought. Ryoga then stepped in front of the two girls and took and defensive stand.

"Hmmm. I see, I get the picture. Ranma has just told you to get rid of me, has he? Well I'll tell you that I will only disable you for the monument. You no need to fear me, for I will not cause any lasting damage to thee. So that you can give me your thanks after I find and defeat the foul sorcerer Ranma. He will come to fear the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno yelled and then charged towards Ryoga. Ryoga did a sort hop back to avoid Kuno's swing with his wooden sword. Kuno took another swing but it met Ryoga umbrella causing the wooden sword snap in half. Ryoga then did a spin and shoved his umbrella into Kuno chest. Kuno winced in pain and surprised by the weight of the object and that it wasn't cut in half by his blade. Rolling the heavy thing off of himself, Kuno got to his feet.

"I've come prepared!" shouted Kuno as he drew out another sword.

"This is boring, Kuno. I know you could do better then that," Ryoga taunted.

"And I shall!" Kuno said as he unleashed his most dreaded attack of a thousand strikes. All of which hit Ryoga...with no effect or damage.

"Ranma can hit me harder than you just did."

"So, then it is so, you are under his control."

"Oh shut up! You're an idiot, you know that!" Ryoga yelled charging up to Kuno and closelining him. Then before Kuno could hit the ground, Ryoga grabbed his foot and tossed him in the air. He jumped up after him and did a spin kick to Kuno's head; sending Kuno reeling across the yard and in the trunk of a tree; making it shudder from the impacted of the blow. Kuno was thus rendered unconscious and fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

"Well now that is taken care, of I guess we can now get to more important things."

Five minutes later the three were back in the dojo and Ranma and Ryoga were doing their stretches. Ranma doing her annual standing leg splits while Ryoga loosens up by tossing some 150 pound weights around that he had in his backpack.

"So what kind of styles do you two practice?"

"Well, I use the Saotome Style of Anything Goes, and Ryoga pretty much has his own style," Ranma said simply, switching between legs.

"Ya, though the old ghoul did teach us some things," Ryoga added.

"Knowing are luck, they were forbidden techniques and we shouldn't even know or have even heard of them."

"Oh, can I see them!" Kira asked. She liked the sound of seeing new moves. Especially when the word forbidden was tagged on. That meant that they were good.

"No!" Came from both Ranma and Ryoga simultaneously.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't teach and we need our moves to be kept a secret so others can't find a weak spot in our moves and exploit them," Ranma stated as if she was a preacher.

"Hey, Aunt Nodoka is teaching me how to wield a sword. She says that I'm getting to be as good as her. How about if I win a sword fight against you two, you have to show me some of your moves?" Kira asked hoping that they would bight. Besides she wanted to find out how good they were.

Ranma of course couldn't back down from a challenge and Ryoga wasn't about to let Ranma get any more efficient with a weapon than him. So naturally they both looked at each other for about a minute before making a move.

"Deal" Ranma and Ryoga yelled as they rushed over to the basket that held seven wooden swords and grabbed one each.

"Okay, there will be only two matches. So no trying to get back if you are defeated," Kira said getting in a ready stance.

"Make that three, dear. I would like to join in the fun," Nodoka said as she entered the dojo with the camera in hand. "But before that, let me take that picture of you two together before we get you both out of those pajamas."

Ranma did a quick look down at herself. She didn't realize that she was still in the pajamas and that she was a she still, until her mother said something. Ranma face when completely red with embarrassment as she looked at the ground. She was wondering why Ryoga was staring at her with a strange look.

"You look just like me. So there's no reason to be embarrassed about it. Besides I like the idea of having a twin...even if she's a he and is about two years older then me," Kira said after noticing Ranma's sudden state.

"You'll be fine, though while Ryoga's here you'll have stay elsewhere. We can't have you two in the same room," Nodoka added in. "Besides it wouldn't be manly of you if it was with another boy."

"So, what are you two saying? You rather I sleep with Kira and all. And not sleep as a BOY in the same room as Ryoga!" Ranma said trying to get what his mother was trying to get at.

"Ranma, let me spell it out to you," Kira replied taking Ranma by the shoulder and began to whisper into her ear.

"What…!" Ranma screamed before looking back to Ryoga for a split second; who was also trying to process what was going on?

Turning to Kira, Ranma spoke. "No way; no how. Why is that I have to be in my cursed form? Why can't Ryoga be a pig?"

"Because none of us speak or know how to understand pig," Nodoka clarified.

"Well can I at least be a boy during the day?"

"Ya, well after we take care of some issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"Ones that only females have."

"What! Oh no, hooo no no no you…."

-The mall-

"Drat. Why me, Kami?" Ranma said as she looked up at the cloudless sky. It was going to be nice out, but Ranma figured that the day would be bad any way. She had no idea what her mother or cousin was thinking. She was supposed to be a he!

"Come on, the outfit looks adorable on you!" Kira played.

"Yes dear, I think that Kira picking out two matching dresses was a beautiful idea. It makes me want a twin to mach my clothing with," Nodoka coaxed.

"No!"

"Ranma, I've seen out in the nude in public. This isn't any thing like that time."

"Alright, already. You don't have to tell every one that Ryoga!" Ranma screamed and jumped out of the limo and hit Ryoga on the head; causing both Kira and Nodoka to snicker at them. Both Ranma and Kira were wearing the same outfit: two matching pink sandals, a light blue dress that went down to the knees; they also had a ribbon in their hair. Ranma's ribbon was at the beginning of her pigtail and Kira's at the top of her head creating a ponytail. Separate from Ranma, Kira sported a pair of gold earrings set with crystals and a small pink purse in her right hand.

"So why did you come anyway, Ryoga?" Nodoka asked half expecting the reason already.

"It's because I'll get lost if I'm by myself," he said rather plainly. There were other reasons besides that one. But that was the only one that he knew wouldn't get him in trouble with one of the three in front of him.

Nodoka could tell that there were more important reasons then that. Besides, if Ryoga was afraid of getting lost he would have brought his backpack.

"Come on, Ranma," Kira said as she grabbed hold of Ranma's arm and pulled her into the entrance. "It'll be fun!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To get you some outfits and all styled up," Kira said with an evil grin. Ranma knew that with his mother behind him with Ryoga, there was no getting away. She figured that she might as well to enjoy it, if there was anything to enjoy….

As they entered the clothing store one of the workers turned and greeted then. "Oh, Hello Kira. Back so soon?" the worker asked.

"Ya, of course!" Kira replied, doing a little cheer.

"Who is this young lady that looks like you?"

"She my long lost twin."

"Really, I thought you were the only child?"

"Well, so did I. Talk later about it; but right know were here to get her a few nice dresses."

"I see. What kind of dress are you two looking for?"

"Well she really needs just about every thing. But I think that we need at least a sun dress, a formal dress, one the screams 'look at me I'm Gorgeous', and a casual one."

"Well I'm sure you'll find every thing you need here today because we just got in a new shipment yesterday."

"Okay, we'll see you when we check out."

"Okay."

"Who was that?" Ranma asked as she was dragged to the woman's section of the clothing store.

"Just one of the workers that I run into a lot when I shop here," Kira answered stopping in front of one of the racks.

"So why did you say that I was your sister and not your cousin?"

"Now that would be telling, Ranma. OH, this one will look perfect on you," Kira said as she brought forth a red dress and held it up to Ranma.

"What, I don't need a dress… I have my own Boy clothing in my bag at your house."

"How many set of clothing are in your bag?"

"Four or five…"

"Yep, you definably need some dresses and other girl clothing."

"But—"

"Let put this on you and see how it fits, along with this, this, this, and this," Kira cut in while grabbing more dresses.

"You do realize that you're going to carry all the stuff for them, right?" Nodoka said to Ryoga as she watched to two girls enter the dressing rooms.

"Um, I kind of thought you would have me do it anyways?"

"Which one is it?" Nodoka asked.

"It's not like that. It's just that you've kept Ranma in his girl form for about twelve hours now. I mean, I know he's a guy and as his rival, I have I hard time picturing him staying and acting like a girl," Ryoga said, scratching the back of his head.

"I already talked with Mustang and he said that he is more than happy to let you stay with us, but you'll have to attained school and do other such thing. Also, what if I said that we were going out to dinner to night?"

"I don't know… But after hearing a great deal of the stuff that Ranma had went through under Genma, I kind feel like that I've betrayed him."

"Ryoga, why is it that you have always tried to attack Ranma and such?"

"Well, up until yesterday, I thought that I was trying to exact my vengeance on him for all of the pain that I had to live through."

"But…"

"But after hearing half of the things that the idiot of a father, Genma, has done; I would say that Ranma has seen the hell that I've lived through. Though the way Ranma acts, it makes it seem like none of that stuff really happened."

"I see, but you are most defiantly drawn to one of them. I can see it. You keep trying not to look towards the dressing rooms," Nodoka said in a low tone causing Ryoga to blush slightly. They both could hear that Ranma wasn't having a good time trying to put on a dress, forcing Kira to help.

"Will you hold still as put this on you?" Kira asked getting a little frustrated with the fact the Ranma had no idea on the in and out of putting on clothing. "Didn't you have to where girl clothing before?"

"No, I didn't have to! It was more like I was forced into it!"

"So you still have no idea how to put on a dress properly? I guess that's just something else we're going to have to work on… So Ranma, do you know any thing about being a girl?"

"No…."

"Okay, well if you don't want to be called a tomboy or anything, I guess you're going to have to take some lessons from me and Aunt Nodoka."

"Are you done yet?" Ranma asked trying to change the subject.

"Ya, and I think I will buy myself one as well. Let go show Ryoga and Aunt Nodoka!" Kira pushed Ranma out the door and in front the others. Ranma couldn't look up, her face became bright red as she heard both of their reactions.

"Wow, Ranma I, um….. You look good, I mean great…." Ryoga stammered quickly turning around and looking at the floor as well."

"My, maybe having a daughter instead would be just as nice as having a son?" Nodoka said taking in the sight of Ranma.

"Um. Are you alright, Ryoga?" Kira asked drawing every ones attention to person in question.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Ryoga. We were just talking about something a little personal so he's a little flush at the moment," Nodoka covered for Ryoga. Which he of course was most grateful for.

"Okay. Well the interrogation is over for now, Ryoga. No need to act that way, besides, you can hold these," Kira said as she handed Ryoga two dresses before pulling Ranma back in to the dressing room.

"I think those dresses will look perfect on her, don't you?" Nodoka asked as she looked over the dresses that were given to Ryoga to hold.

"I don't know. Ranma might… But he's a boy."

"Well yah, but I'm letting Kira have her fun. Besides, I think that Ranma will have a great time in a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You'll see…" Nodoka trailed off.

"Ranma how about we get you this one," Kira asked as she held up a two piece red bathing suit back in the dressing room.

"Well, I don't know is it the right size?" Ranma asked knowing that they were most likely going to the beach or a pool because the question. Besides, she did need a bathing suit and the curse being as it is…

"Um, yah were the same size."

"Okay, I guess we should get at lest one that covers the 'spots'…"

"So, what color do you want?"

"Well, I'm not to sure. My fashion sense isn't all that great."

"Then we'll use mine," Kira said, happy that Ranma was starting to go along with it. "I thing that this one will be great. Now all you have to do is try it on and I'll get it for you." Holding up another two piece bathing suit that was red and yellow. It had what looked like to be stars printed all over it.

"Well let me try it on then," Ranma replied as they shuffled with Ranma's current dress and other clothing that Kira brought in. She didn't want any girl things, but it seemed that the curse wouldn't let him be a boy and it was going crazy with his cousin near. 'I guess that the curse loves this, so why bother. Also, ever since this morning, she's been glued to me. It's like she doesn't want to let go,' Ranma thought as Kira finished tying the straps behind her back.

"Man with a small tan and you'll be set. Should we show Ryoga, you think?"

"NO!" Ranma yelled out as her face went beat red again. "I can't have HIM see me like this." She knew what her cousin was thinking and there was no way that was going to happen.

"What if I put on one too, will you go then?"

"NO, and I will stop you from going out there like this!" Ranma said, pointing to herself.

"Okay, so how about this dress?"

"That would be fine. But not this!"

A few minute later plus twenty, both of them came out with an armful. Ranma was in a white dress now that went down to her shins and the top was cut away so that it showed some cleavage and was sleeveless with no back except for a few straps. Ryoga immediately turned around and plugged his nose. He knew that if he looked at any pretty girl his nose would start to bleed. He was amazed that it hadn't yet. Turning back to the 'girls', he found Ranma looking away at the floor slightly with a small red flush across her face. Ryoga thought it was do to her being with Kira and her seeing Ranma, but that wasn't a good reason for Ranma not to look him in the eye. Must've been something that Kira said to Ranma after she grabbed that bathing suit earlier.

"Well here; hold this Ryoga, I got to get some more personal wear," Kira said as ran off to another part off the store. "I'll be right back, Ran-chan."

"So I see that she got you set of clothing to match her own," Nodoka said flipping through bundle that was in Ryoga's arms.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked getting a little concerned about that. After all, Ranma was a guy. He didn't want any little cute pig outfits and such.

"Yah. What do you mean, mom?"

"You see dears, Kira choose similar dresses if not the same dresses that she already had, for you. I would say she plans on playing twins for a while," Nodoka replied as she gathered the clothing off Ranma's arm in to her own.

"Hehe, Ranma has to play dress up. What will Akane say to that Ranma? Or should I say Ranma-chan?" Ryoga teased.

"I don't want to know. But she'll mallet me, even if she likes the idea."

"You don't have to worry too much about that. I've had your father sign quite a bit of papers that will come into affect about lunch time."

"Okay, but there's the mess of all that arranged marriages that pops has me in. Besides, that doesn't stop that Amazons from doing anything," Ranma said putting her head down again in defeat once again.

"Where do you think my brother is right know?"

"Ranma's uncle Mustang…. Is taking care of Kuno?" Ryoga pitched in.

"Well yes, but that not what he has planed. Within about two hours he'll be meeting with the Amazons and I hope that it will go smoothly."

"So you're saying that he's going to try to get them out of my hair!" Ranma said excitedly.

"We'll see what he can do. Until then were going to enjoy ourselves," Nodoka said embracing Ranma and giving a small tug on the dress she was wearing to make sure that it was securely tied; at the same time spotting Kira approaching.

"Ranma… I have a surprise for you," Kira whispered into Ranma ear after her slow sneak up.

"Yah!" Ranma screamed, jumped behind his mother in surprise.

"Well I think that you shouldn't do that to Ranma anymore dear," Nodoka said as she moved aside to reveal a flustered Ranma.

"Well here, I got you a matching purse for that dress. Also a load of other personal goodies that will feel better then your boxers."

"But I like my boxers…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of your male clothing while you play girl with your 'sis' Ranma-chan," Ryoga teased.

"RYOGA!" Ranma yelled as she swung for his head but he just jumped back a bit avoiding the hit. "Get back here and take your beating!" Ranma continued after the failed attempt.

"Now you two, you can have your little squabble at the house, not here," Nodoka said putting her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Besides, you'll have plenty of time to be a boy during the up coming weeks. Until then, you can entertain Kira. Though I do like the sleeping arrangements as of currently."

"So you mean that Ranma can stay with me. She… he will be in my room as a girl and every thing?" Kira asked, not sure either to be excited or to be a bit down, because she would have to share a room with another.

"So the twins are going to share a room and I get Ranma's. This can't be that bad. I mean if I need to pound Ranma, she's across the hall," Ryoga said agreeing with the idea and still poking fun at Ranma.

"So you plan on staying with us then, Ryoga?" Nodoka asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well I can't keep an eye on Ranma here if I'm getting lost, and when I'm with someone I don't get lost as easily," Ryoga answered a bit embarrassed that he was admitting to his bad sense of direction.

"I see. Well then I guess you'll be staying with us for a while then. Seeing how Ranma isn't going anywhere with Genma."

"Lets not talk about that, I want to have fun with Ran-chan!" Kira said grabbing Ranma's arm and hooking hers around it.

"How about you go take Ranma to go get changed back,so we can get moving on to another store dear."

"Right!" Kira replied as she and Ranma hurried into the dressing room once again.

"Is Kira going to be like this the entire time we stay here?" Ryoga asked as Nodoka put the bundle of clothing in her arms on Ryoga's free arm.

"I think that this will pass; wait until you see her when she gets Ranma to put on all the stuff and act like a girl," Nodoka replied as she tried to imagine Ranma doing so. "Does Ranma do anything as a girl that he wouldn't do if he was in his male form?"

"Umm…. Let's see…. He won't eat ice-cream if he's a boy." Ryoga answered.

"Really? So if he's a girl he has no problem eating it then?"

"I guess so. I've never tried to find out really."

"Hmm… That something to remember I guess. So I take it that you'll probably be the only one not attending the pool back at the House of you three?"

"Well, if I get splashed I'll turn into a pig, so I think that I will watch from the sidelines. Not to mention safer for me."

"Safer? How so?..."

"Well if I'm a pig I can drown if some one keeps me under, cause I won't be able to fight back."

"Oh!" Nodoka said a little surprised the Ryoga was afraid that some one might cause him to drown. The two then stood waiting in silence for the other two to come back so they could check out. They only had to wait about ten more minutes before Ranma and Kira emerged from the dressing rooms. Ranma was walking closely behind Kira and was twirling her fingers together. Ranma also sported a blushed face. It was obvious that it was due to Kira; because she had a mischievous grin on her face and she kept looking back to Ranma and whispering things.

"So, you two ready to check out?" Ryoga asked as he saw a few more dresses in Kira's hand. 'I hope they get these in a bag. Cause it'll look funny if I've got to carry them as is….' Ryoga thought.

"Ya, for this store. Next I need to pick up some more supplies so I don't run out now," Kira replied as they headed to the register.

"Well I guess I should prepare Ryoga for dinner to night, while you to have fun at the pool," Nodoka said walking behind the group.

"As long as I get to do Ranma's hair and such," Kira replied as they neared the counter.

"Hi again," the attendant said noticing their approach.

"Ya, hi. Here's the card and what we'll be taking." She said handing a credit card to the person at the counter and then gesturing to the stuff in Ryoga's arms. A small glance and the attendant noticed that this would be the second time that Kira had purchase most of the same clothing and there were two of all the new ones.

"So I take it that you like all the same type of clothing."

"Ya, of course. We're twins!"

"So where were you all this time? Being lost and all."

"I was with my uncle on a training trip for the last ten years of my life." Ranma said playing along with Kira's little game from earlier. Kira face lit up as she registered what Ranma had said.

"Training? What kind of training?"

"Martial arts training."

"Really? Why did he take only you?"

"That I don't know…."

"Oh well, at lest you're back with your sister," the attendant said looking back to Kira how was grinning and about to jump out of her skin.

"Ya, we still got a lot of catching up to do," Kira said as she gave a now big and full bag to Ryoga.

"So is he your boyfriend Kira, or your sister's?"

"Um… I'm just a friendm" Ryoga said hopping that he wouldn't be drawn into this game.

"I see…you're still working on him. Well good luck with that because he's a great catch!"

"What! I'm just a friend. Really!"

"Ya, a good catch. All you need is for him to commit."

"Can you hear me! I'm just a friend."

"Ya, one that staying at our house and all."

"But that's because of-"

"I think it's time we left!" Nodoka cut in.

"Right. See you two girls some other time,." the attendant said before turning to next customers in line.

They exited the clothing store and went to the food court. Kira was leading the way with Ranma at her side while she pointed things out as they passed different stores—one being a Victoria Secret, in which she made a note to take Ranma in there later. Ryoga a few steps behind the pair had no problem carrying the bags, but he thought that this entire thing was Nodoka's idea and Kira was only enhancing the ordeal by having Ranma play the part of sister to her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the two in front of him; the idea that he was even paying any attention to his surroundings was at this point negotiable. Nodoka for that matter had her hand on Ryoga's sleeve to make sure that he didn't go anywhere away from them, seeing as he had their newly bought clothing. Ranma was noticing that every boy that passed them was looking at them in odd ways that Ranma didn't want to be looked at. Holding her new purse at her elbow, with Ranma trying to avoid looking 'cute', but was doing the opposite, as she nudged Kira.

"Um, do they always look at girls like this?" Ranma whispered in Kira's ear with a nervous look present on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"The boys around us are staring at us strangely, it's a bit unnerving."

"….." Kira took a quick look around before rolling her eyes at Ranma. "They're just checking us out; boys always do that. I mean, don't you?"

"What! I'm not a pervert if that's what you're implying. I don't look at girls with strange faces either."

"Calm down Ranma, Kira was just asking a simple question. No need to get riled up," Nodoka said in her calm and firm manor, promising to discuss exactly what was okay for a boy to look at later with Ranma. It seemed her child was seriously afraid of being seen as a pervert. "Kira dear, where are you going to take Ranma next? I hope it's not to the pet store."

"Actually I was thinking on taking Ran-chan to get her ears pierced and then some other places that Ryoga shouldn't know about or maybe get her a small set of jewelry from one of the jewelers here."

"Hey, I'm a guy!" Ranma replied with her hand raised in defiance.

"I see. So I take it that I'm free with Ryoga here? Okay, we'll take the clothing back to the car and them I'll get Ryoga all ready for later tonight."

"Um ready? Get me ready for what?" Ryoga asked as he caught what was just said.

"Come on Ryoga, lets drop of these dresses at the car and go from there," Nodoka said as she turned to leave with a grin on her face. 'Getting Ryoga to spill the beans was on the list of thing to complete and it was at the top. This should be pretty easy.' Nodoka thought as she opened her mouth to start talking when they were out of hearing distance of the other two.

"So Ran-chan, would you rather eat now or continue to run around the mall?" Kira asked already knowing the answer.

"I would rather stop for the food. Especially after all the stuff you had me put on…" Ranma answer relived that they were having a brake.

"Okay, what would you like?" she asked, knowing that the order would be bigger then a normal persons order.

"Well, ….."

Five minutes after the time it took to make and get the order and sit down, Ranma and Kira were eating the food, when Ranma senses picked up something it felt like a battle aura coming towards them, but it then disappeared once it was about forty meters away.

"Something not right…" Ranma said in a low tone.

"If it doesn't taste right, just tell the manager. I'm sure that we can get it fixed."

"No it's about something else. I just sensed something but then it disappeared. The thing is I can't find the original sources. It's like the person just instantly moved out of my range of sensing." Ranma replied.

"What's to worry than?"

"That fact it was only forty yards from us and I started to sense it at around fifty yards."

"What; hold on, you can sense movement a half a football field away?"

"Actually movement in about twenty; but auras in twice the size of I football field, that also brings up why I didn't feel it until that distance."

"It's just that you weren't looking for it."

"I doubt it. My senses are very sharp."

"We still have to have are sword match to determine that."

"Not to mention find out what's wrong with my own aura."

"Ya, about that and other things that you two mentioned. What's wrong with it and who are the people that you were talking about with Ryoga?"

"Oh trust me you don't want to meet them."

"What about Saffron? You seemed to not want to talk about that."

"He was the most powerful person I have ever fought. It was about a little over two weeks ago now…"

"What happened? I take it you won."

"Ya, but in order to win I had to cross the line."

"Do you mean that you killed him?" Kira said as she began to think that maybe Ran-chan wasn't as clean as she thought.

"It was the only way. He was trying to kill us. He would have killed all of us if I didn't stop him. Everything I threw at him didn't seem to phase him. I had to, there was no other choice left open. Just when I used up all of my energy a voices inside of me screamed. It said something and I felt a change happen inside me. After that, I felt like my curse was triggered but I didn't change. I was able to call upon this enormous amount of energy. It felt like I was on fire," Ranma said in a very low tone not wanting to be heard.

"So can you still call upon this power?"

"I'm afraid to try."

"So he was killed because you were defending yourself and everyone else?"

"………"

"I'm sorry. If we would have known we would have the police come and arrest him."

"The police would have just ended up as casualties. Saffron wasn't a human, he was the phoenix god. There's nothing that the police could have done," Ranma replied turning back to the food in front of her.

"It looks like we're about to get some company, Ran-chan," Kira said a few seconds later as she noticed a pair of boys headed their way.

"Why, who is it?"

"I would say that they're 'skirt chasers' and their looking at us."

"Great, so it seems that perverts come out of the woodwork everywhere."

"Just don't get us hooked in a bad situation, okay. They're not the best looking guys around."

"That won't be a problem. I don't like guys anyway."

"Hey girls, what is the pair of you two doing later tonight?" a boy wearing a white tank top that was a size too small to help define his muscles and had his pants about two sizes too big, so it hung off of his ass. He also had a tattoo of a snake on his forearm.

"Ya, because we were hoping you would join us tonight," another boy said a little off to the side of the other one; also sporting about the same style.

"Sorry dudes, but were booked for tonight. Besides, we have a lot to do before then," Kira replied trying to get them to leave.

"How about we hang out while you're here and help with your shopping," the first boy said, flexing his mussels.

"That's alright, we'll be fine by ourselves, thank you," Ranma said ignoring the performance that they were giving.

"You know it's not safe for two little girls to run around; it's dangerous unless you have someone guarding you," the first continued.

"I can hold my own against anyone," Ranma replied not caring much that the boys were starting to get a glint in their eyes.

"Um, Ran-chan I think it's time for us to get back to are shopping," Kira said hoping that the boys would leave them alone if they left.

"After this last burger," Ranma replied taking hold of it. Which was then gone from her hands as the second boy grabbed it right out of Ranma and took a bite. "Hey that's mine!" she screamed.

"Don't worry about it. You can get your fill of something else a little tastier if you come with us."

"Hey that's wasn't nice. Ran-chan we're going," Kira said getting up from her seat.

"I don't think you're going anywhere with out us leading."

"Ran-chan let go, and leave these asses!"

"Sure thing. I rather shop then hang out with these two," Ranma said standing up next to Kira and was about to walk away but the fist boy stepped in front of them.

"Come on, stay with us and we'll have a great time."

"Okay, you asked for this," Ranma said and throwing a punch right into the boy's jaw. The boy did three full rotations before he hit the ground unconscious.

"You bitch! You're going to get it now!" the other said as he pulling his arm back.

"Shut up!" was Ranma response as she threw the punch in her left hand and spun around landing a kick to his temple causing him to go flying back into the next table across the way, also out cold.

"Wow that was neat. You're quick, how did you…. Um…. You can tell me later," Kira said a bit surprised that Ranma had taken care of the two in less then half a minute.

"That was nothing. You should see me and Ryoga go at it. Now that is a show of our skills," Ranma replied as she flicked her pigtail over her shoulder. "So where are we going next?"

"Well one of two places. We can either head to get some more clothing for you or we can go and get some jewelry," Kira replied hoping that Ranma would go with one or the other; leaving the food court with everyone around staring at them.

"I don't want any more girls clothing. So I guess that I rather get jewelry instead. But just so you know I really don't want any thing."

"That fine. I was only going to get your ears pierced and a set of earrings and maybe two matching rings. Oh, how about…." Kira continued but soon notice that Ranma was giving her an evil look that said enough. "Okay I'll stick with just the earrings and maybe lockets. Okay?"

"Fine, but don't you need permission to get your ears pierced?"

"Well ya, but I'm not the one getting the piercings, you are. I already got the permission from Auntie when we were on the way here; so there will be no problem."

"What! Mom is going to let you have my ears pierced?"

"Ya, she said that it will look good if you had a set for your girly side."

"What happened to the 'man amongst men' thing?"

"I really don't know… she could be tricky at times."

"I'm beginning to thing that Mom would rather I be a girl that a boy…"

"Well; to tell the truth, I would rather have you be my sister then my cousin, at least when you're a girl," Kira said, looking down and away as she said it.

"Well I want to get back to being a boy; so what do I need to do to get this girly stuff taken care of?"

"Well first, we'll start with getting your ears then we will go get the rest of every thing that you need to be a girl. At least when you're a girl…. But later after this, we can go swimming in the pool in the back yard."

"Fine, let's go."

Two hours later Kira and Ranma exited the mall with three bags of stuff. Kira was happy with the results she got from Ranma playing along with the whole twin sister idea. It seemed that at every store they visited they were asked if they were twin, Ranma was a bit annoyed by the constant bombardment of questions that she had to answer. Before they exited the mall, Kira had called for there pick up; so that they wouldn't have to wait for their ride. At the entrance was a man in a blue suit holding what looked to be a toy sword in his left hand and a gauntlet on his right arm. In his right hand was walkie-talkie that was held up to his ear. They didn't pay much attention to the man, because there are a lot of weird people around all the time.

"Yes, their leaving now; should I follow?" the man said in to the walkie-talkie.

"No…. that will only arouse their suspicions," came form the other end.

"Then what should I do?"

"Change forms and set yourself up to attend the same school as target."

"Okay, but I don't see why we can't take the target out. She doesn't seem all that powerful."

"I know. But we are to avoid any contact with the target until...until given the go. We do know that she or rather he is supposed to be one of the strongest beings on this planet and has a few allies."

"So we are to wait until the target is vunderable then… I'll give word when I see the target again. Over."

After they had arrived back at the mansion, they found that the place had no occupants. Kira did notice a note left out on the bed next to the stuff that Ryoga was given to carry from earlier; so she picked it up and began to read. It was fairly simple. It said that every one would be back around five o'clock. It was only two thirty, giving them more then enough time to do what ever they liked. Looking back to Ranma, she found that her cousin was getting ready to jump in the pool. She had already grabbed two towels and was halfway into the bathroom to change. Kira just shook her head and reached into one of the bags; fishing out Ranma's new swimming attire. Like on queue she heard Ranma yell about forgetting to grab the swimsuit. She grabbed her own as well and entered the bath room as to find Ranma half naked and curing her luck. After helping Ranma with the strings that held it on the body she got her self ready. Ranma was in the water before Kira even notice that she had left the bathroom. What alerted her was the sudden bit splash from out side.

"Bur, this waters cold!" Ranma yelled when she surfaced.

"Wait for me!" Kira yelled back as she approached the pool side and set down a towel on one of the lawn chairs that were set out.

* * *

(Ok that it for the first chapter. Don't know when the second will be out. I don't have a Grammar editor so it's hard to catch errors. If any one would want to proofread for me all you need to do is leave it in the reviews or IM or email me some time, also it's been a while since I've seen any sailor moon stuff so my memory is flawed, so tell me of my mistakes please. As well, I would like to point out that Ranma does indeed act differently when he's a girl as shown in both the anime and Manga. I also believe that Genma was the one with the idea of the pledge and not Nodoka. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blinded Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respected creator/ owners and I not making a cent of this. So keep the layers in their cages. We all know the rest….

Chapter 2: What's happening to me! PART 1

Edited by innortal, thanks.

Running and more running was all Ranma could think of doing to keep away from what ever that was chasing him. He bounded over many houses and trees as he fled from it. To both sides of him, he saw huge black claws made of thick smoke appear and sweep at him. He dodged over them and continued his retreat. No matter how fast he went or what he did, the thing stayed right on top of him. He tried to fight back, but every time the blow would connect, the thing disappeared and then reappeared attacking an unguarded spot in his defense, do to its faster strikes. Every blow left deep wounds as his blood splattered all over the ground, a trail of it showing the path he had taken.

After about ten minutes of this chase, it was able to catch Ranma in its massive jaws and bite down. Ranma let out a blood curdling scream and then his body stopped moving. Ranma couldn't feel a thing as his body was released from the creature's mouth and dropped to the ground. The creature resembled that of a large cat as it looked at it disabled prey. It then quickly dissipated in a fierce wind revealing every one he had ever met in his life in its place and they started to taunt him. They were saying things like, if he was the best then why did he lose or what a failure he is as a person, friend, and even a son or family member. The only one that he didn't see was Kira. Tatewaki Kuno walked up to him and kicked him in the face, turning his head the other direction. He saw Kira with a sword to his neck and was about to cut his head off. Kuno then said "With this holy water I shall smite thee, Ranma, and release my pigtail goddess from your hands."

As the water hit him he tried to dodge, scream, do any thing but lie prone. But to no avail his body didn't move and the water activated his curse.

Then Ranma felt it, the power she used to fight Saffron rise up with in her. The feeling was so powerful this time that she felt her insides burst into flames. The feeling in her body came back and it hurt, but she still couldn't move. She felt the hard cold floor and the steel blade pressed against her throat; she also felt Kuno hands starting to run across her body in very indecent ways. A voice pulsed all around her and seemed to come from every one, but it was not the voice of the people saying it.

"You're not getting away from me this time, Ranma; and we will have our ..." said a voice that she could have no doubt about.

She awoke next to Kira and sat up drenched in sweat as she murmured the name Saffron under her breath. Glancing at the clock on top of the dresser, it read 1:34 AM. She untangled her arm from Kira's hold and slid out of the bed and entered the bathroom. She took one look at herself a shuddered as this evening's memories popped into her head again. Her hair was a mess and went everywhere since she didn't have it in the usual pigtail; but it wasn't the fact that she was a girl or the fact of what she looked like. It was the fact that Ryoga said something about the way they were both dresses and the way his mother kept eyeing and taking Ryoga to the side to talk to him was disturbing. It seemed that she was manipulating Ryoga to get something done. What it was, Ranma didn't know but she was going to have to have to talk with her on several maters. Thinking back to the dream that she just had, caused her to shiver again but it was soon replaced with a steady and strong burning sensation within her. It was some how calm and relaxing. Ranma didn't give it much thought as she splashed her face and then headed back to bed.

Ryoga was across the hall; he sat on the bed and was deep in thought. One of the things that had him troubled was the fact that this was a mansion, yet Nodoka had Ranma stay in Kira's room. This just didn't seem right. Even the Kuno's place had many empty rooms in it. Ryoga turned and opened the window in the room to get some fresh air. Taking a few breaths his attention turned again. This time to a girl that lived far away. "Akari," he said in a low tone. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

Suddenly he felt Ranma battle aura rise in the other room. This time Ranma's ki was drenched with the oddity he noticed before. After a little while Ranma's aura began to fade back to its normal levels. While Ryoga felt this happen, he notice Kira's ki was almost identical to Ranma. The only difference was its strength, which was how he was about to tell the two apart from each other.

He thought back to what Nodoka had said to him after they left Ranma and his cousin. She had somehow got him to tell her what his thoughts and feelings were towards Ranma and their family. She also got him to spill his story on the conflict between the two; giving her another reason to show Genma the real meaning of honor. She also learned of how Ryoga got knocked into the curse spring, though it was partly Ranma's fault. He told her about his affection for Akane and Akari; though he knew that Akane only thought of him as her P-chan and nothing else. He continued to tell Nodoka about Akari on the pig farm and her prized sumo pig. She had asked if he remembered the name of the area so she could look it up.

But to no avail it was lost to him at that moment. He was sure he would remember it later; Ryoga had got the impression that he was being lead by her.

He was also impressed by what Kira had got Ranma to wear. They were in sparkly red dresses that went down to their knees and had golden earrings in each ear which also gave him a shock that Ranma had his ears pierced. After a light talk with them, he could see that Ranma had had enough for today and wanted the day to end.

Of course Nodoka had given him a light grey suit to wear for the outing. He was surprised that it fit. Nodoka had let him continue to wear his bandanas even though they didn't go with the suit at all.

The only news they got from Mustang that evening was that he would be meeting with the Amazons for several days. He glanced at Ranma afterwards and said that he wasn't surprised to see her like that before looking at Kira and shook his head.

Ryoga lay down and tried to get some sleep. He was going to have to attend school with Ranma and Kira in the morning.

-7:00 AM-

"So are you going to have Ranma go to school as a girl? I know that would be Kira's preference," Mustang said, still amused from last night's scene of Ranma.

"No, I think Ranma has had enough. He'll attend as male I'm sure; it will be his decision though," Nodoka replied.

"Well, I would say that they need to get up soon so they can get prepared for school today."

"Alright; as for Ryoga, did you get him admitted?"

"Yes, I did. Though he's going to have to take some tests to figure out what his current grade level should be. He hasn't been in school in a long time; so he's probably got a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright. Well I'll go wake them up, but how did the first meeting go with the Amazons?"

"They're really stubborn over Ranma. It's hard to gain any footing against them; they do seem very set on having him as one of their own."

"I see; so it's going to take a while then."

"Ya; in the end we are probably going to have to pay commission to them."

Nodoka stayed stood there for a few more seconds before turning and leaving to wake every one up, obviously in thought. The first door she knocked on was Ryoga's and was greeted promptly afterwards. She found that he was already dressed in his normal clothing and had his umbrella in hand. She told him to wait there as she got the other two up. Ranma was awake already and had changed back to a guy. He was dressed in his usual red silk shirt and black pants, when she opened the door. Seeing Ranma like this reminded her that they were going to have to go out and get Ranma some school uniforms later too day. She noted that he still had the earrings on and guessed that he forgot to take them out.

"Good morning, Ranma. It's time to get ready for school," Nodoka said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'll get Kira up."

"No…, you take Ryoga down and get ready for breakfast, He'll get lost otherwise. I'll take care of Kira. I don't want her to freak out because there's a boy in her room."

"She knows that I'm a guy."

"Yes, but she really doesn't want boys in her room. You just happen to be the exception when your at lest a girl."

"Ummph," they both heard as Kira began to sit up. She quickly noticed that there were others in her room and that her source of warmth was missing? She blinked a few times before her vision came into focus.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Nodoka asked.

"Um I guess so; but why does Ranma look different."

"Because I'm in my male form."

"Oh…" Kira replied a little saddened remembering the fact that Ranma was really a guy.

"Well I better get Ryoga," Ranma said as he exited the room.

"Can Ranma go as a girl instead?" Kira asked Nodoka.

"It's his decision what form he wants to go to school as."

"But I know that she had to have had fun yesterday!"

"It's still his decision that he has to make. But it looks like he plans on being a guy at school. But I'll tell you what. He forgot to take out the earrings so you can have a little fun with that," Nodoka said helping Kira out of bed. "Now where are your uniforms?"

Downstairs Ranma and Ryoga were seated at the table waiting for every one else. Mustang had joined them but the conversation didn't hold very well since all the questions Ranma asked about the Amazons, he had no answer to. Ryoga was only concerned about the mention that the Amazons might get him stuck in the same situation as Ranma, because of his abilities as well. He knew that he could beat Shampoo and Mousse and many others of his generation but he can't beat them all at once.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, both Kira and Nodoka entered the room; Kira was dressed in the standard school girl uniform and held her back pack at her side. Kira then skipped over to the table and sat next to Ranma. She took note that Ranma had removed the earrings and set them next to his plate. Probably because Ryoga said something, she thought. Nodoka sat across from her and began to talk about where they should go to get Ranma and Ryoga school uniforms. The three teens not being interested in that subject at the moment picked up their own conversation; by the end of breakfast Kira had got Ranma and Ryoga to promise to go out after school and meet a few of her friends.

They left twenty minutes early so both Ranma and Ryoga could see the councilor and get all set up. After they got there, they didn't even notice that their councilor had green hair; seeing how they were used to people with odd colored hair. The councilor seemed to have known when they entered the building for she came out to meet them as they entered.

What Ranma and Ryoga did note is the green haired woman had an aura that spoke of magical amplitude, similar to Ranma's.

"Hello, Miss Meioh," Kira said when they met.

"Hi Kira; I take it that this is your well talked about cousin from last week and his friend," Miss Meioh asked.

"Ya, I'm going to have to keep all the girls off of him and Ryoga here. They'll go and do something if you get my drift," Kira replied sarcastically.

"Well Ranma, we have taken a look at your school records and found that you have missed quite a bit of schooling over the years. So what we are going to do is have you take a test to determine your school level. We found the same kind of thing in Ryoga's file as well."

"Furinkan never had me take a test for that when I showed up?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I have taken note of that. That is why we have to give the test now. Since they didn't give you the test while you where there," Miss Meioh answered.

"Oh," was all Ranma quietly replied.

"So where do we take this test?" Ryoga asked.

"I'll get you two set up in a little bit," Miss Meioh said them turned to Kira. "Kira you can show them around for a little bit. I need to talk with your father and Ranma's mother about some things."

"No problem, I was going to do it some time any way."

As the three left they could tell that the conversation was going to be very serious and was going to take a while. Kira figured that about the time it took them to see about half the school it would be time for the bell to ring.

"Good morning; Mr. Mustang and Miss. Nodoka Saotome," Miss Meioh said motioning them to follow.

"Right, so what can we do for you Setsuna?" Mustang asked knowing that it would probably be about Ranma's in school record on fights.

"Well it has come to my attention that Ranma has a history of many squabbles and at times unsettling behavior.

"One I think that you are a ware of is Ranma at times cross dressing."

"Well, yes at times he has. But he usually has a descent reason to," Nodoka replied.

"And what reasons are those?"

"Well Ranma has a special problem that affects how he looks half the time."

"Not to mention that Kira is just thrilled to have her cousin staying with us," Mustang added.

"So what kind of problem are we talking about? He looked fine to me," Setsuna asked.

"It's a little complicated. So it's hard to talk about it without Ranma here to show you. Is there any other things you want to see us about?"

Setsuna knew that they were going to dance around that issue, so she figured that they would need to get to another issue. "Yes, can we insure that Ranma gets into no more fights with others here? He has a long history of that and we would like it to end today. Else we are going to have to start giving him detentions every time he steps out of line."

"I see; I'll have a talk with him when he comes home. But for him to back down from a challenges is like telling him 'he's weak'. Sadly, his father ingrained that into his psyche, but we're working on getting it out," Nodoka replied.

"Ya, but he's going to have to learn to ignore some people if he's going to stop getting into fights," Mustang said to them.

"Then you need to get Ranma do that. I'm sure you both are aware of the dress code for this school. So tomorrow I hope and expect both Ranma and Ryoga to be in uniform."

"Yes, we had planned to get them this evening, actually."

"Are we going to see Ranma dressed as a girl at times?"

"That would be up to him. It's his choice, but for the most part I would say that he will be dressed as a boy," Nodoka answered.

"Okay. In his files, I didn't get any pictures of him so as long as he is dressed appropriate then I can't complain. But my curiosity is wondering what he looks like when dressed as a girl?"

"Well, pretty much like my daughter." Mustang replied.

"So are you going to be paying for Ryoga as well?"

"Yes, his family is well has problems. So he's staying with us for the moment. He also has a problem with his—" Mustang started to say.

"Sense of direction?" Setsuna finished.

"Ya, how did know?"

"It was in his records."

"So what else did the records say?" Nodoka catching on that this woman knew more then she had told them.

"I'm sorry," said Setsuna. "You're allowed to look at Ranma's but unless you're Ryoga's current guardian I can't let you see it."

"Well I guess we're in luck then. Because I had talked with Ryoga a few days ago and he accepted my offer. So we are his guardians," stated Nodoka

"Oh, but did you get the signatures of his parents and other relatives?"

"Yes, all nine of them plus there doctors for witnesses."

"Alright, let me see the document and I will go get the files."

Nodoka nodded to Mustang and he opened his briefcase and pulled out a ten page document and handed it to Setsuna. She glanced through it and checked the signatures at the end. "I'm going to have to make a copy of this and put it in his file," she said before getting up to get the files and copy the document in her hand. She came back a minute later with to files in hand and handed them to Nodoka. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go and get the two ready for the test; since the bell is about to ring."

Setsuna found the three talking to one of the teachers near the outdoor fields. She handed Kira a note to give to her first period teacher and then lead the other two to an empty room; except for a few cabinets, shelves and a table in the center. On the table there were two packets of paper and across form each other and a pair of pencils to the right.

"We sometimes use this room for conferences, but at the moment it being use to store papers," Setsuna said as they entered. "Therefore, it should be the best place for you two to take this test."

"So how long is this test?" Ryoga asked.

"Well since you won't be attending and classes today, you have most of the day. So the test will be pretty long as to reflect that," Setsuna replied.

"Man, I hate long tests. I never do good on them," Ranma said as his head drooped.

"Well, if you paid more attention in your classes you might do quite I bit better. Though, I do hope that you two score high enough so that you don't have to attend special classes."

"Ya, I don't want to be here no more than I have to."

"Same here. So how about we get this thing started, Ranma?"

"Just follow the directions and there is plenty of scrap paper if you need it. I'll just be waiting at the head of the table working when you're finished. But first I have to go and check on you parents and guardian," Setsuna said before she left.

-Back to Nodoka and Mustang-

"Wow, I didn't think that they would have all of this information on Ryoga. It even has his sizes," Nodoka pronounced as she turned yet another page. "What; even Furinkan High put information in his file and he didn't even attend there."

"What does it say?" Mustang asked shifting trough Ranma's file and taking notes to the side.

"It talks about how that you never see Ryoga any time Akane pet pig 'P-Chan' is around. And it also states that he gets into fights with both Ranma and a redhead girl."

"Hmm. I take it that Ranma would be the redhead as well?"

"That would be my guess."

"So have you found anything forth noting?" asked Nodoka.

"Ya, his file is full to the brim. We have many things that have clung to his file."

"What's one of them?"

"Well, I would say that one of the more interesting ones is—not that it should be in this file but at a police station—is a note of 'Ranma Saotome' promising to pay his bar tab before leaving town."

"What?"

"I did the math; he was only seven at that time. So I would say that it's Genma's bill."

"So how many things are like that in there?"

"Well a lot, not to mention the continuous mentioning of female Ranma every so often."

"Well that is why I'm having you go through it. So we can get the junk out of it," Nodoka asked, before stopping as the School Counselor reentered the room.

"So how is every thing?" Setsuna asked as she entered the room.

"I hope that you realized that half of these notes in Ranma's file are either false or don't belong."

"I've realized; that is why we are going to accept him here. But I can't change the files. Only add to them. So you'll have to have them removed through the standard process."

"Right, I'll forward the work later. But what I can do right now is get some charges dropped on Ranma just by that fact that he was too young at the time to even have a bar tab."

"…" Was the only response that he got from Setsuna.

-2:00-

"Finally!" Ranma and Ryoga said in unison setting down their pencils and sitting back in their chairs.

"Well, with only a half an hour to spare. You two had me a little worried," Setsuna said looking up from the file she was working on. "Just set them here. I'll run them trough the machine after you leave today, and I'll give you the news tomorrow with your schedules.

"Okay," Ranma replied. "So where should we wait?"

"In my office of course; Kira will be by to get you when the bell rings."

"Where is your office?" Ranma asked.

"I'll show you, just follow me you two." Setsuna replied gathering her things and the tests. She lead them down the halls and past the outdoor fields again to the entrance before turning down another hall that lead to a door with the name 'Setsuna Meioh' written on a plaque above its entrance. "Just sit in there and wait. She'll be by soon to get you."

"Alright."

"Oh, you might want to keep the door closed. I'll be back in a couple of seconds with a few papers that I need you to sign."

After about a minute, Setsuna was back with two packets containing six sheets packets of paper. Each packet having to be signed and filled out by them; they asked about medical information and necessary emergency information as well. They finished five minutes before the bell rang. A minute after that Kira appeared with about five girls beside her. All seemed to be talking rapidly and made no sense.

"Come on you two, before every other girl finds out that you're right here," Kira yelled a bit out of breath, closing the door behind her.

"Umm. Okay, so why is that?" Ryoga asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I was a little over zealous on telling every one about Ranma last week."

"So Ranma still fetches all the girls and he hasn't even said a word to them."

"Ryoga save it, you have no idea what a group of girls can and will do; especially when their mad," Ranma shot back at Ryoga.

"Okay, so I take it you where expecting a different reaction to us being here?" Ryoga asked.

"Much!" Kira replied.

"Want me to get you three out with out being seen?" Setsuna finally asked from behind her desk; where she was enjoying the scene play out before her.

"Would you, Miss Meioh?" Kira turned and asked.

"Sure, but I don't think that it's these two we need to worry about; it's the female population."

"Ya, so I found out on the announcements and plus a horde of girls chasing after me to get to Ranma."

"I was on the announcements?"

"Ya, it appears the girls did a bit of research on you over the weekend and are in search of their dreamy man," Setsuna replied with an amused look on here face.

"Ryoga, time to go ... now!" Ranma said with a hint of urgency in this voice.

"Alright you three; I'll clear a path. Just keep close and make sure that Ryoga doesn't get lost."

"Thanks, Miss Meioh."

"Just come on."

The three where a bit amazed by the quick and easiness that Setsuna had got them to the entrance of the school grounds. They had some how managed to be unnoticed by the crowds of the student body and were now standing outside its entrance. Not that far away from them the limo had pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal Mustang. He was wearing a casual T-shirt and a pair of sun glasses.

"So, what's with the hiding here?" Mustang asked in a playful tone to from his seat in the car.

"We're just trying to avoid most of the girls who are hunting for Ranma," Kira replied as they walking up the vehicle.

"And why would they be doing that?"

"Well, for mainly one reason: I was a big mouth last week and told every one about him. So naturally they are looking for him."

"So, when would you like to go and get your uniforms tonight, Ranma?" Nodoka said rolling down another window on the side of the car.

"Why would I need a uniform? Cant I go in my normal clothing?"

"No, unlike Furinkan; which didn't enforce the uniform code on you, Juuban will and they expect you to be in uniform at all times when you are attending."

"But you can't move in uniforms. They hold you back which makes it hard to fight in," Ranma replied.

"You can always go as a girl and wear a skirt!" Kira said hopefully.

"That would a thing to see: Ranma in a girl's school uniform!" Ryoga chuckled.

"Shut up Ryoga!" Ranma said punching him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Actually Auntie, I was hoping that I could have Ranma and Ryoga here meet some of my friends right now," Kira stated.

"Well, when you get back from that we will go out to get the uniforms. Also Kira, you might want to bring an extra set of girls clothing just in case, for Ranma."

"Okay, I will." She replied with a devilish smile.

"So when and where should we pick you three up?" Mustang asked.

"How about 5:30, at the arcade."

"Alright. But afterwards we are headed to get them school uniforms."

"So do you need us to drop you off?"

"No, we can walk. I need to talk to these two in private before we meet my friends any way," Kira said before taking Ranma's and Ryoga's arms and pulling him closer to enhance her statement.

"We'll see you later then." Mustang replied.

Kira waved goodbye as the vehicle retreated away from them and then turned to Ranma with an evil grin on her face. Ranma could tell that this meant that she had something planned and he was going to play a roll in it as they began to walk to their destination.

"So where are we headed?" Ryoga asked.

"To meet up with Naru and Usagi," Kira replied. "Though Usagi is probably in detention again for being late to school."

"Really? A detention for being late?"

"Ya, she's always getting them. She can't walk half of the time with out tripping over her own feet."

"Clumsy?"

"A bit."

"So what do your friends look like?"

"Well, Usagi has a strange hair style of two ponytails on her head and she loves to eat like all the time. We sometimes call her meat-ball-head."

"Oh? Why?"

"Her boyfriend called her that once and now it just caught on to all of her friends."

"So how many friends do you have?"

"Well hopefully you will be meeting two today and the others some other time, probable within the next couple of days."

"Where we meeting them?" asked Ranma.

"Well, I did tell them that we would meet at the ice cream parlor and then head to the arcade."

"Ice cream parlor? I can't go as a man, it's not manly!" cried out Ranma.

"Oh get off, Ranma, not everything is about what's manly!"

"I'm not a girl!"

"You're half the time!" Ryoga stated raising his right fist.

"That's only because of the curse! It's pop's fault! Not mine!" Ranma replied back jumping back in a ready stance.

"That doesn't make any difference. You still are a girl!"

"No I'm not. I'm a boy!"

"Not if I splash you with some Water!" Ryoga yelled back about to charge.

"Will you two shut up!" Kira yelled at them, causing them to stop and look at her in surprise. "I swear both of you are acting like little children. If this is why my dad said you two get into fights then I'll dunk you both in water."

"Wha… but he started it!" both said pointing to each other.

"You know, you two need to grow up!" she said before she turned and began to stomp off.

"…….."

"Hey, wait up. Don't leave me here with him!" the yelled out to her in unison.

"You both just don't get it! Do you!" Kira said turning around revealing that her watery eyes.

"Get what?" Ranma asked taking on a calm manor, taking note of him cousin's state.

"You do even have any idea of what I mean?" she replied as she began to wipe her eyes.

"Um, do you feel that?" Ryoga asked turning and looking in the other direction.

"What? Don't change the subject!" Kira said turning her attention on him.

"Now that you mention it, I do," Ranma replied jumping onto the stone wall next to them to get a better view.

"Stop avoiding the subject, you two!" Kira said getting a little bit angry that they decided to focus on some other thing.

"It headed straight for us," Ranma stated as he slid into a defensive stance.

"It's coming pretty fast."

"Oh fine, what is it?"

"I wish I knew," Ranma replied "Here it comes around the corner."

They watched as a car goes flying by into a tree, followed by a massive wave that stopped abruptly and started to change shape. The three watched as individual body parts came into shape, forming two arms, a head, a female body, and legs that seemed to flow into crashing waves over the black top.

"You possess much energy!" the liquid monster said in a detached voice that didn't seem to be its own.

"Its aura is flowing with some kind of energy, and from its feel, it's not the good one," Ranma said analyzing the thing quickly.

"The worst thing is its looks like it's made of water," Ryoga added.

"Oh crap! Let's get out of here!" Kira yelled taking a few steps hack.

"I don't run from fights! This thing is not an exception," Ranma stated.

"Ya you can, but if I get hit I'll turn in to a pig!" screamed Ryoga.

"Then get Kira out of here and I'll handle the thing."

"But it's a monster, there's no way you can fight it and win!" she cried.

"Just lead Ryoga, he'll stop and thing that gets your way."

"But…"

"I'll have your energy!" the monster yelled darting towards them.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga yelled pushing Kira a few feet away then sticking his finger in the ground. The ground beneath Ryoga exploded upwards causing a large cloud to form as well as spraying rocks. The monster halted in surprise at the sudden explosion. Ranma taking the as an opportunity jumped off the wall and came charging the stunned creature.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted coming within strike range. Ranma's fists blurred form view as they came in contact with the creature causing its waterish body splash apart with each hit.

* * *

(Beep, beep, beep)

"Oh, what is it Ami?" Rei asked as she answered her communicator.

"We have a youma attacking near the ice cream parlor."

"Really? I thought we weren't needed for a while."

"Well one is currently attacking and large amounts of energy are being released in the area."

"That can't be good."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I'll meet you there." Rei said cutting off her communicator and started to head in the direction of the parlor. On her way there she ran into Usagi, who got out of detention early and a few others as they raced to the scene. They met Ami about half way there and listened to her explain the readings she was getting on her computer as they went. As they cleared a wall they were not prepared for what they saw.

There on the other side of the street was a redhead dodging multiple strikes and them shouting something and her fists blurred making Swiss cheese out of the creature. A few seconds later the thing would be right back on its offensive.

"What the?" said Minako.

"I might be crazy; but are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Usagi.

"The energy readings she's giving off aren't normal. Is way above any other normal person's," stated Ami.

"Is she the one Setsuna was talking about?" asked Makoto.

"It does look like the girl from my vision, but she was glowing," said Rei in awe of what she was seeing.

"WHY WONT YOU TAKE DAMAGE!" was heard come across the street. "ARG! MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma watched as her attack was absorbed once again.

"Her energy output just jumped. It's at unheard of levels for a person."

"DAMN IT. The thing is just absorbing my ki!"

"Ki?" they looked at Mercury.

"I don't know," Mercury replied. "But the energy she fired of was mostly composed of her life energy. And the monster is just ate the attack up."

"No way, that can't be right; she's using her life force being as a weapon."

"It is, but there's some thing strange about it. It's pulsing with magic energy. Hmm. There are two more near here that are similar to her as well."

"Let's just take care of this thing before it kills her. Then let's ask questions."

"ARG!" Ranma screamed as her blue aura sprang to life around her.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE!" Ranma yelled feeling the last bit of any doubts in her mind of holding back evaporate. The creature looked at the glowing girl and tilted its head slightly before deciding what its opponents glow meant. Ranma realized that she had been letting her feelings get to her in this fight and it was causing her to lose her focus. Ranma calming herself down took a more defensive stance and began to focus on her ki as she tried to remove the feeling of dread that hung within her. 'I can't be beaten, I'm the best. I just have to figure out how to do damage to this thing and it will be over.' Ranma thought to herself. In her previous state she didn't notice the group of five girls standing on the wall across the street, but now she did. Taking a closer look at the ki flows in the air the surrounded her, she discovered that what ever this creature is, it was also able to absorb her ki from a distance. Ranma could feel both Kira and Ryoga standing a little ways off watching. She felt the return of the warm blaze within her that some how soothing yet provided the feeling of power. Ranma closed her eyes and quivered she let the pleasurable feeling raced throughout her body and envelope her entire being. Ranma slowly opened her eyes to fine that her aura was now several shades lighter then before and was shimmering and sparkling slightly.

"Wow, her levels just jumped again," said Mercury in amazement. "If I'm reading this right, she is starting to gather energy within herself. What the? Her energy signature just changed as well. It gained a strong magical component… It's similar to our own!" She shouted as she received the readings.

"Flaming Sniper!" Mars yelled firing her attack at the unsuspecting youma. When the attack hit the youma's body, steam arose from the area, obscuring half of its body from view.

* * *

Ok that only part one. I've have to ask this question other wise I might do something completely weird. What would you rather see? Mamoru having two sisters or two brothers, etc. from the moon kingdom era. Opinions? I might not do either. As for all the slight problems that you notice, please alert me so that I my fix in one way or another. And yes there is a reason for Ranma to be acting this way! (Wink)

This should been an easier read then the last chapter. Plus I've still got to finish the end to it. So it might take a while longer. As for matches you can place your ideas. But I will only use them if the go along and not against story line/ plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinded Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respected creator/ owners and I not making a cent of this. So keep the layers in their cages. We all know the rest….

Chapter 2: What's happening to me! PART 2

-**Previous ending-**

Ranma slowly opened her eyes to find that her aura was now several shades lighter then before and was shimmering and sparkling slightly.

"Wow, her levels just jumped again. If I'm reading this right, she is starting to gather energy within herself. What the? Her energy signature just changed as well. It gained a strong magical component… It's similar to our own!" Mercury shouted as she received the readings.

"Flaming Sniper!" Mars yelled, firing her attack at the unsuspecting youma. When the attack hit the youma's body steam arose from the area, obscuring half of its body from view.

-**Previous ending, end-**

Ranma slid into a stance that was unknown to her and yet seemed like she had always used it. She also seemed to recall several other stances that she haven't even seen or heard of. Ranma then felt the need or rather the urge to run and let the girls on the wall handle it, but she pushed the thought back and narrowed her eyes at the enemy as it began to dodge several more attacks made by the girl in the revealing red skirt outfit. "No, this is my fight," Ranma said under her breath as she cupped her hands to her side with such grace, like it was another over practiced art.

"Um. I think you all should take a look at the girl…" Venus shouted, noticing that the red head's forehead was shinning a golden hue.

Ranma charged forwards with her hands still at her side and all attention seemed instantly focused on her. When Ranma got within strike range she did a flip and jumped straight above the monster. She then shifted most of her ki into her arms as she came down head first. With only inches between herself and the monster she brought forward her arms so that they slammed into its body. The contact created a bright flash causing every one to turn away. As every one glanced back they were amazed as and stunned. Ranma was crouching in the area were the monster once stood, like she just landed. Her aura spent in the attack and her clothing was ripped, torn, and heavily burned. The street around her was a bit charred. As she stood up her shirt snapped in a few areas and fell off. When it hit the ground it crumbled into more pieces. Ranma turned to the girls in funny looking outfits and said "That was my fight! Why did you come barging into it?"

The Sailor Senshi were thrown for a loop as the half nude red head in front of them demanded why they tried to help out. Not to mention that she destroyed that youma with one attack.

"Wow, her readings are quite amazing. The way the magic flows through her body, just optimizes any spells she would cast," Mercury said continuing to scan the redhead in front of them.

"Ranma! Are you okay?" Kira asked running up to her with Ryoga in toe.

"Ya I'm fine. Though my body hurts a little from that last move," Ranma replied turning to the two. The scouts gave a glance at Mars when they noted Kira and a boy coming from the side lines.

"Wha… Ranma, what's the symbol on your forehead?" Ryoga asked.

"Ryoga give Ranma your shirt. We can't have her going around with out a top on," Kira interjected before Ranma could open her mouth.

"So who are you?" Moon asked pointing to Ranma. "And how were you able to do that?"

Ranma turned back to the strange outfitted girls after Ryoga relinquished this shirt to Ranma. "I'm Ranma Saotome, who are you?"

"Ranma, these are the Sailor Scouts!" Kira replied to her cousin.

"That's right, we're the Sailor Scouts," Mars replied striking a pose.

"Right…" was all Ranma replied to that.

"Um… Ranma what's with the glowing symbol on your head," Ryoga asked again.

"What glowing symbol?" Ranma asked putting her hand to her forehead as if to feel for it. But the only thing to note was that her forehead was a tad bit wormer then normal, but that wasn't any need for concern.

"It looks like a star," Kira said placing her hand on the marking and then quickly pulled her hand back as she got shocked by some static electricity before placing her hand back on Ranma's forehead to get a closer look.

"I've never seen one like that," Ryoga replied as he adjusted his undershirt.

"A star…?" The scouts said staring at Ranma.

"She is the one in my vision," Mars replied. "Did you see the way she was glowing?"

"Ya, but why is there a symbol glowing on her forehead?" Jupiter asked.

"Um, Kira is admitting the same energy waves as her look-a-like. But not at the same level, not even close," Mercury said getting the attention of the others. "And the boy is holding a large amount of life force as well."

"Are you saying that he's getting ready for an attack?" Jupiter asked.

"No, he just has an enormous amount of life energy inside of him. My computer is saying that all of the other readings support such a large amount," Mercury replied.

"But a person with that much life energy can't be normal… right?" Venus asked.

"Not really. Something's not right about those two; and Kira's readings aren't the same as they were last week," Mercury stated.

"So is the boy the same from your vision?" Moon asked.

"He looks like the same but I can't say for sure, until he fights. He had a green glow in my vision," Mars replied.

"HELLO? You still didn't answer me," Ranma said taking on an inpatient look.

"They're the Sailor Scouts. They're only here to help." Kira replied.

"I don't need help and they shouldn't get into other's fights," Ranma stated rather dryly.

"Hey, you weren't getting anywhere against that youma. So we jumped in!" Mars said getting a little frustrated with the girl's attitude.

"I was able to beat Saffron, and that thing was nothing in comparison to him," Ranma retorted.

"Oh really. Then why were you getting so frustrated with it?" Mars shot back.

"Ranma, just drop it. They only mean to help," Kira insisted.

"It was because it kept absorbing all the damage I dealt it and acted like it wasn't even phased," Ranma replied to the red skirted girl.

"Ranma…" Kira proceeded pulling on Ranma's arm. "Cut it out."

"They started it by jumping into my fight," Ranma replied with a pout.

"So how are you and that boy over there?" Moon asked as she pointed to the yellow bandana wearing boy next to them.

"Why would you care?" was Ranma's reply.

"RANMA!" Kira yelled as pulling on her arm again real hard.

"Yow, that hurt!" Ranma yelled back.

"Well 'Ranma' what's the boy's name?" Venus asked as she gave Ryoga a look over. "He's kinda cute!"

"Um. I'm Ryoga. Umm… thanks."

"We need to get going so… by!" Kira said grabbing hold of Ryoga's arm and pulling him and Ranma around the corner.

"Hey, wait!" Moon shouted as the three left, but was ignored.

"We're going to have a little chat Ranma after we get you a change in clothing and your going to tell me what you did to that youma," Kira said as the trio walked away leaving the scouts.

"I'm going to follow them from a distance," Mars said before jumping up to the roof of a building.

"I'm coming too," Jupiter said jumping up after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Mercury replied chasing after them.

-Back at the mansion-

"I thought you three would be out for a while," Mustang asked as they entered.

"Well one of those youma things attacked and Ranma fought it. But her clothing got damaged during the fight," Kira replied.

"So I take it that you're here to get Ranma a change of clothing?" Nodoka asked.

"Ya. That would be it," Ryoga replied as he walked pass and down the hall following the others.

"You're going to have to wait out here, Ryoga; while I get us ready," Kira stated still holding onto Ranma's arm.

"I take it that my Ranma won the fight. Right?" Nodoka asked Ryoga.

"Well ya, but he did a move I've never seen him use before. Then a symbol began to glow on Ranma forehead," Ryoga answered, finding that for some reason he just started to get the feeling that she was probing him for information of some kind other then what he was telling her.

"All right, wait till you see what I have Ran-chan wearing," Kira announce ten minutes later as she exited the room wearing a blue shirt and mini skirt.

"I see that you change yourself as well," Nodoka replied to the call. "Where's Ranma then?"  
"Still in the room. I think she's too embarrassed to come out so… I'm going to get every one to come to her," Kira said with an evil grim.

"Now dear, don't be so mean. Ranma's not good with mind games and you might hurt her feelings," Nodoka chastised. "Let's go and get Ranma. She's probably in a panic right now." They began their walk to the room from the dining room where she was speaking with Ryoga.

"Ranma, are you all right in there?" Nodoka asked as she talked through the door.

"Just fine," came a shaky and unsure voice.

"Do you mind if I come in dear?" Nodoka said in a motherly voice.

"I guess…"

"Now wait right here Kira. I'll have her out in a second," Nodoka said before opening the door.

Ranma looked up from the bed which she was sitting on as a tear streamed down her face. "Who I'm I?" she asked.

"You're my Ranma, Dear. Who else could you be?" Nodoka said sitting down next to her. "Why the question?"

"I thought that I was supposed to be a man, yet…" she tailed off and looked to the floor.

"I heard that after the fight everyone noticed a symbol appeared on your forehead."

"Ya, not like I've had enough of strange events in my life. I didn't get to look at it though."

"Oh, how come?" she said pulling Ranma into her lap and wiping away some of the tears.

"It faded away shortly after we left the area," Ranma said, her voice still somewhat shaky.

"You were born as a boy, but please finish your thought from earlier," Nodoka cooed bringing her arm around her.

"Ever since the Saffron incident, I've been having this nagging feeling that I'm not who every one says I am," Ranma replied.

"Of course you are. You're my Ranma. My child," Nodoka replied pulling Ranma into a full embrace.

"No… there's… something else. I feel different as a girl. I feel that it's not my place to fight and protect others. I feel like I should be dancing at a banquet in a… 'dress' with someone… on my arm," she said as another tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice being muffled by her mothers body. "And yet it feels right that I fought the monster…"

"You're just confused by where your place is or rather where it should be. Just follow your heart and you will end up where you should be," Nodoka replied raising Ranma's chin to reveal her face with a stream of tears running down it.

"I'm supposed to be 'a man amongst men', not a girl…" Ranma replied, forcing her face back down.

"Why do you run from your feelings and push them away to such a point that they hurt you so much?" her mother asked.

"…Men don't show their feelings… I've even failed to that."

"Nonsense, men do show their feelings. They do so in many different ways just like women."

"I'm crying… only the weak and girls do so… I'm 'both'…"

"Your not weak; from all the stories that I've hear about you. No one should even dare to call you weak," Nodoka said as she began to rock her and rub her back.

"But girls are week, and I'm…"

"How many boys have you fought in your girl form or another girl fought and beaten that boy?" Nodoka asked, cutting Ranma's sentence short.

"Um… I don't know, a lot… but all of those that fought me were not at my level so they really don't count."

"You miss the point. You are able to beat them because you are stronger then them and that's all there is to it. You're not weak. You're one of the strongest ones around."

"But-"

"There are no exceptions Ranma. You won because you are strong."

"……."

"Kira, you can come in now," Nodoka said loudly so Kira could hear her. Ranma listen to the door open and her cousin enter and walk up to them. She also felt her sit down next to them and her arm place on her back. "I take it that you had your ear up to the door, dear?" Nodoka asked shifting to accommodate the other girl.

"Um… sorry… I didn't mean to intrude," Kira replied looking away from Nodoka.

"That's all right dear; Ranma is going to need someone. It might as well be someone near," Nodoka said as she lifted Ranma's face again.

"Ranma……" was all Kira said before she rapped her arms around Ranma bringing her to her side. "I won't let any one hurt you. I promise," she continued a little while later.

"I'll let you two be for a while. I have something to talk about with my brother," Nodoka said as she removed herself from the bed. She then found Ryoga wondering aimlessly down the hall and directed him to fallow her.

Back in the room Kira shifted her position to support Ranma and had her in a steady hug. "What wrong? You weren't sad when I left," Kira asked.

"… I'm not acting like myself," Ranma replied as some more tears streamed down her face.

"But how do you know who you are or how you act if you keep on hiding and pushing things away?" Kira replied challenging Ranma's statement.

"I've never acted this way. Now thinking back on some events; I feel that I've gone crazy."

"Which ones?"

"I would have never gone along with getting my ears pierced if I was in my right state of mind. Yet the idea even now seems okay."

"Don't worry Ranma, I'll help guide you on whatever you choose," she said before pressing her lips to Ranma's and tightening her embrace.

-Outside up in a tree-

"Ah… Master will be pleased to know that Ranma has yet to return. I find it intriguing that redhaired girl that he talks so much about has a sister. Yet I will have to inform him that Ranma still has that Ryoga guarding them," said a little short man in a ninja garb. Farther out on the gate walls three Senshi are staring at a little compacted super computer.

"So what just happen? The readings just dropped like a rock," Mars asked.

"It would seem that she either has 'powered down' or has used up all of her energy," Mercury replied.

"So the other reddish-orange dot would be the girl from school, Kira. Right?" Jupiter asked pointing to the screen.

"Right now the both of them are reading the exact same…"

"Hey what's that dark blue dot right there?" Jupiter said motioning to the screen a little further down this time.

"Um I think the readings say that it's a guy in a tree over there," Mercury replied pointing in the direction.

"Can we see what they're doing from this distance on you computer?" Mars asked

"Well let's see… kind of. I can show the room in a slight 3D form; focusing on them."

"How is that not actually watching them?"

"Color is based on energy level readings, clothing doesn't show up if it's light enough…, and not all the time the image comes in clear."

"Mercury… Why doesn't light clothing appear?" Jupiter asked with a silly grim on her face.

"Hey… what are you thinking with that look?" Mercury shouted.

"Oh I don't think we need to say to tell you," Mars replied "So who have you been looking at?"

"Wha… err… No one!" Mercury replied to the accusation.

"We can talk about Mercury's little spy toy later. Let's find out what's going on in there." Jupiter stated pushing here own ideas aside.

"Hey Kira, your friend Usagi called and said that you can meet her at the school instead because of the attack," Mustang said after a few light knocks on Kira's door.

"Alright, we'll be out in a little bit," Kira replied looking to the door. "Come on Ranma. I would like you to meet her. She very well… fun."

"Okay." Ranma replied wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry about the dress, you look fine. All we need to get you is a pair of slippers that match."

* * *

Ok. just a few notes.

Mustang is not from F.M.A. to all those that have asked. i just liked the name.

the farthest that Ranma's and Ryoga's relationship is going to go is being good friends. (but a few have catch on how i'm going to do it.) (i'm evil at times)

As for what is happening to Ranma, i leave as a secret.

The papers Genma signed have yet to take full effect. I'll amit that i've been ignoring that end. i try to fix that in the next chapter.

Please tell me of any plot holes within eny of the chapters so i can repair them.


	4. Chapter 4

Blinded Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respected creator/ owners and I not making a cent of this. So keep the layers in their cages. We all know the rest….

Chapter 2: What's happening to me! PART 3

* * *

The fun it getting started; Ranma going to find a new enemy and gain a reason to fight it. Will Ranma be able to regain his senses and who he is. Who is this dark enemy?

* * *

-**Previous ending-**

"Hey Kira, your friend Usagi called and said that you can meet her at the school instead because of the attack," Mustang said after a few light knocks on Kira's door.

"Alright, we'll be out in a little bit," Kira replied looking to the door. "Come on Ranma. I would like you to meet her. She's very ... well … fun."

"Okay," Ranma replied wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry about the dress, you look fine. All we need to get you is a pair of slippers that match."

-**Previous ending, end-**

"So how are you feeling, sis?" a voice asked, piercing a black void surrounding Ranma.

"I'm fine… but the guy wasn't interested," another voice replied from out of nowhere. A bit shaky, and yet controlled and help a bit of will. Ranma snapped to attention, looking back and forth across the pitch black area around him. The voices seemed like his own. One was male, the other female, and yet they sounded nothing like his. He couldn't see anyone nor could he see himself. He tried to touch his other arm but found that he didn't feel it. Opening his mouth to make a call but he couldn't feel any movement or hear a sound.

"That's alright; his interests were in another girl. But there is something to be said for catching his notice, I guess," the male voice continued.

"Brother … why is it that all the girls rush to you and every one is afraid to approach me, like I'm a plague?"

"If I know that, I would help you fix it so that …"

"But I think you do know! Come on tell me … please!"

"…It's not that their afraid of the power you hold, it's that they know that your power is unstable, and will probably destroy you."

"But how can that be; isn't yours the same as mine?"

"No … it's not. Your power is bound to your very soul and in time it will disintegrate it, and then your body will be consumed in blinding fury. Once your soul is gone, all your will power vanishes as well; letting your power reek havoc until there isn't even a piece of you left for it to expel form."

"But … what … how…?" the voice paused for a couple of seconds. "What about you? Sen?"

"I'll be with you the entire way… I promise."

"But what will happen to you?"

"Master Sen. I am glad I found you and your sister," said an unfamiliar voice. Ranma swirled his vision again in all directions; still in the blackness around him.

"Umm… Captain, what are you doing here?" the male voice asked.

"Ahh!" Ranma jumped from lying across part of the table outside of the school. Taking quick glances around, she found everyone seemed a bit startled. On the other side of the outdoor bench table, sat four girls that all seemed to show much interest in her. Next to her sat Kira, and Ryoga was nowhere in sight. Pausing a moment to recall what had happened.

-Flash back-

"Oh come on Ryoga. I will be fun!" Kira begged.

"I've got some things I need to take care of. I now have realized something that must be corrected. And so even with certain conditions being as they are, I have no choice but to respond to them," Ryoga replied.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked a bit confused by what he meant.

"Ranma, because of the torment that I suffered at your hands and will continue to suffer from; I going too paid back with much interest as I can muster. Until that time I can't forgive you."

"If it's a fight you want I'll take you out right here and now!" Ranma replied readying herself for the fight.

"Ranma, later when I've taken care of some my other affairs."

"Wait you can't leave. You just took the placement test. You have to attained school!" Kira jumped as she replied.

"It's okay … he'll be fine, and I know that he will return in a about a month or two like always," Ranma said putting her arm in front of her cousin to cut her off. "Just let him go. You'll see."

A little while later, Ranma and Kira had both arrived at the school, and were greeted by an ecstatic blond and three others girls that held strange looks at Ranma. Shortly after that, she must have fallen asleep.

-End flash back-

"So Ranma, how are you feeling?" asked one of the other girls across the table. She had short blue hair and seemed to be studying her every move.

"My head hurts… and my body isn't doing much better," Ranma replied putting her left hand on her forehead and rubbing it a little.

"Well, we were just conversing about what you did earlier," said the girl with long black hair.  
"Oh Ranma, this is Ami, Rei, Usagi, and Makoto," Kira said pointing to each one as she said their name.

"Nice to meet ya, I guess," Ranma said as she sat back down and let her senses expand throughout the area.

"So what did you do to that youma?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, how did you manage to beat it?" Rei asked, hoping the girl would give them a good explanation at how she was able to generate so much power.

"Well, building up the power to destroy it was nothing. But it was damn annoying as it kept absorbing every thing I threw at it. Not even the Möko Takabisha or the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken affected it."

"The Möko Takabisha? What's that?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's an attack that uses the projection of a person's ki," Ranma answered like it was common knowledge.

"What's this ki?" Ami asked already having her suspicions on the matter.

"Is this all we're going to do, is ask me questions?" Ranma asked back.

"Oh come on Ranma, it's not like were asking hard questions," Kira replied.

"It's just making my head hurt even more," Ranma said rubbing her head again. "Something doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Makoto said. "You need some aspirin?"

"No… there!" Ranma yelled jumping and spinning around to see a black portal open at the entrance gate to the school.

"No way! Not two in one day!" Makoto said jumping up from her seat like every one else as they watched the creature come through.

"After that last fight, I'm pissed. So you're going down with out any interference from those weird girls!" Ranma yelled as what appeared to be a creature of stone with glowing red eyes. The shape of its body was mostly like a giant serpent. Its top half broaden out into a female chest with two sets of muscular arms one below the other. The hands where fashioned like talons and the head resembled that of a bird with a long sharp beak. "Alright; something that I can pound on and not have it reform!"

"Umm … Kira, lets get out here!" Usagi said, grabbing hold of her arm, but the action was stunted as Kira chased after Ranma, who jumped towards a nearby tree, then rebounded across the school yard leaving everyone behind.

"What's she doing?" Makoto asked pulling out her transformation stick.

"What I would like to know is how that Ranma girl can generate huge amounts of energy in such a short period of time," Ami said pulling out her computer.

"What are we doing just talking? Let get that thing!" Rei replied running around the school building to get out of sight with the others in toe.

Back at where the creature was, Ranma just dodged several slashes and jabs from various body parts. Landing on the far side of the creature she took a new stand that she somehow she remembered from before. She saw that Kira was still only half way to them, but felt that the creature saw Ranma was the main threat, so it should focus on her only; and if it didn't, she would give it a good reminder that it should keep its attention on her.

"Grab your weapon!" a voice said from out of nowhere. Ranma swiveled her head around but didn't find the origin of the voice.

"I am my own Weapon!" Ranma yelled as charged at the creature and the Star symbol became visible again. She was met with a hard tail whip that sent her flying in to the wall.

"Ranma!" Kira cried as she saw the hit and Ranma being embedded into the wall. On her forehead appeared to glow the same symbol as Ranma's.

"Mars flaming sniper!" Mars yelled as she fired at the youma, who dodged it easily even though its back was turned and its focus else where.

"No way; it just dodged an attack that it couldn't see!" Jupiter said, a bit stunned by the sudden response.

"ARRR!" Ranma yelled as the area around her was engulfed in light blue flames and disintegrated. Leaving only Ranma in her slightly tarnished dress, that flowed around her as her aura grew a foot and the mark glowing brightly on her forehead.

"Ranma's readings just jumped again! They're reading at least twice as high as before!" Mercury stated quickly analyzing the information.

"Don't hit my Ranma!" Kira yelled at the thing as a deep dark red glow surrounded her. White flames erupted from her hand and then faded

"You must reach for your strength. Else you'll never find it!" a mysterious voice said as it echoed across Kira's ears.

"Möko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, throwing her hands forward to release the blast at the monster. The projected attack slammed straight into it, but the blast was quickly absorbed in a mater of seconds. "What … this one too!"

"Ranma look out!" Kira yelled as the youma turned to the direction from which the shot came.

-On top of the school building-

"So the General has awakened," said a small looking kid with silver hair. His clothing was torn all over and he held two knives in his right hand.

"It's a good thing. This way, we don't need to worry about controlling 'it' and we wont have to listen to Sylow any more," said a much older female voice from behind the boy.

The boy's eyes glowed as he raised his left hand into the air and clenched it into a fist. "Yakote, tear that red headed girl apart and free Sen from his imprisonment within her."

-Back at the school's entrance-

"Yes master," the creature said as it charged Ranma at full speed. Ranma jumped to the side as the thing barreled through the wall and turned to charge again.

"That things fast!" Mars said jumping next to Kira, who was still glowing and about to go to Ranma.

"It's you again! Oh, sorry about Ranma from before. She can get a little jumpy at times, I guess." Kira said turning to Mars as the other's landed around her causing the glow to fade.

"That Ranma girl's energy readings are acting strange. They're jumping from positive to negative at an insane rate.

-Flash-

"Sen; why did you kill your sister and a royal guard!" a man in a long robe asked as he looked strait at him.

"Is that all… I tire of your silly questions. So die!" Sen said as darkness swallowed all the guards that were holding him and everyone else around. "That was too easy; and I thought that the power of a star could never even be matched or beaten. But this power is on an entire different level in comparison. I guess it was a good idea to give up my connection to a planetary body after all."

"Sen!" yelled and deep voice with much command.

"Oh, hi pops. I guess we need to settle some things 'my way'."

-End Flash-

"Ah…" Ranma yelled as she fell to the ground; pain shooting throughout her body. Letting the monster walk up to her and grab her by each limb with each of its arms.

"No; don't fire at it. It won't have any effect. It will just absorb it and increase it energy pool. Plus it's got her!" Mercury yelled, reading from her computer.

"So it's time to go physical!" Jupiter said dashing forward and giving a jump kick to the creature's side. She was promptly whacked away with a flick of the youma's tail. "Arr… take this!" she continued jumping up from the blow and launching for the youma's head, only to be thrown away again into the other scouts and Kira who were rushing in.

"AH, AYH!" Ranma screamed as the creature dislocated her joints in her arms and legs. When it hit Jupiter away for the second time; one of its arms glowed a black and plunged into Ramna's stomach area. Causing her to give off a blood curdling scream and then another one as the hole was made wider so it could put another of its arms into Ranma.

"Ranma! NO!" Kira screamed as she jumped to her feat and instantly noticed the pool of blood around Ranma and the youma's arms piercing Ranma's midsection. The monster gave two jerking motions and then a ripping sound was heard accompanied by yet another blood curdling scream. Within the youma's hands was a swirling multi-color orb with black fame and white flame covering its surface. The sight just made Kira freeze as she could only guess what the thing was actually holding. But deep down she felt that she knew all to well what it was. The symbol on Ranma's forehead faded away as well.

"Can you see her pain, make it your own. Use it to fuel and feed your own powers," said a woman jumping down to the top of the outer gate near the scene from the roof of the School building. Her clothing was made of a verity of feathers with the fluff pointed down at and angle so that it looked like three wings curled around her body and fanned out into a skirt. At her side was a metal staff that simmered red and crackled with a sudden pulse of energy every few seconds.

"Yes, great power from this one!" the creature replied as it crushed the orb in its hand.

"NO!" Kira screamed was a sudden bright flash came from the claws of the monster that held the orb.

All went dark as Ranma's eyes lost its spark. She found her self in a black void and could feel cold and clammy thin air all round her. Taking a few steps forward she felt a small current in the air that came to her right. It was then that she noticed that she was a he as the current flowed over his uncovered skin. Yet touching his chest he found that he felt his female boobs. But the current of the wind told that he was male by the way it traveled over him. Ranma's head shot to the side as a bright light appeared off in the distance and then to the other as another one appeared. The second one glows orange and resembled a flame. Next to it ignited a Solid black flame that emitted a dark and almost pale blue light as it quickly grew three times as big as its counterpart. The Black flame felt cold, even from the distance Ranma was from it. Ranma started to move towards it like he was being possessed. He, She tried to stop his movement but found that all the commands he was giving were just ignored.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and stop resisting? I might let you live that way. HAHAHA!" A voice vibrated out of his own throat that he identified as his own male voice. "I need a new strong body, similar to my own from before. And what's better then a look-a-like?"

"Wha!" Ranma said gaining a voice. But to his displeasure it was his girl form's voice.

"My imprisonment has only made me stronger and taking your body as mine will be the perfect way to top of my return!" Ranma'a male voice chimed as he neared the two different flames.

As he neared the light of the two flames, Ranma was able to see both his male and female forms, though they looked see-through and were inside each other as they mimicked the other's actions. He could see his female muscles struggle against the movements of his male half as he struggles against the movement, but his female half was being easily overpowered by the muscles of his male side. Ranma also found that even drawing upon his ki didn't help because he couldn't. He looked at the dark flame that stood in front of him and saw pain and possible death if he was dragged in to it. He glanced back at the light far off in the distance behind him and knew that it would mean his 'passing on' if he were to enter there. He then shot a glance at the flame that burned orange and felt a tug on his very soul. It was the very energy that helped out during the fight with Saffron and it beckoned him to immerse himself in it.

"I'll tear apart all other powers from those that oppose me until those powers come to serve me!" Ranma's male voice said as Ranma stopped inches away from the dark flames. "But first I'll expel this weakness from my body!" His right arm shot forward into the dark flame and Ranma instantly felt as if his arm had been frozen and then shattered over and over again. He tried to pull his arm away but his male arm held fast. Ranma realized that the pain wasn't coming from his male side at all. The pain quickly shot across his female body as the dark flame began to spread all over both of his forms. Ranma tried to scream and retreat from the pain but all his actions were nullified. The pain persisted for what seemed like and eternity before he felt num and then collapsed to the invisible floor. Ranma slowly lifted her head to look up to see his male form smile and then kick him into the dark fire. This time Ranma was able to let out a scream and promptly did so as she was yet again surrounded by the Blaze. His scream was cut short as this Male form grabbed him, now rather her by the throat and punched her in the stomach before tossing her out of the flames. Ranma landed, bounced and rolled about two meters from the orange glowing flame that jetted up from the invisible floor. Ramna breathing became hard and she could feel the massive burns across her body. She quickly turned to ascertain the damage to her midsection only to find that blood was pouring out of her like a river. Glancing back she could make out a trail of blood leading to her. She also noticed that the dark flame had grown in size and was about double to what it was before she was thrown into it. In the center Ranma could see the flames swirled within, on, and around His male form. Ranma unleashed her aura of light blue ki around her and slowly stood up. But as Ranma stood straight her ki levels just evaporated and her aura vanished. This caused her to stumble backwards into the orange flame.

-Flash-

"Her burns are very bad… not to mention that her entire insides have been scrambled up," a young male voice said that Ranma didn't know. "Are you sure that you want to save her? Cuz it'll take a lot of energy to repair her soul you know…"

"Don't disturb her as the Waters of Reclamation heals her. At the very moment it is all that is keeping her from dissipating into nothing," a woman's voice replied much closer then the other.

"What gives? Sure the girl resembles the 'Little you' but she's not your daughter," the male voice asked.

"Zeb… before I answer that, can I get a answer for why your son seeks to kill you and then gather as much power to himself, when he knows full well that he can't fight you on fair grounds?" the woman asked.

"The same as yours I'm sure. Except that mine is serving out his punishment while yours is…" the man trailed off.

"Don't finish that sentence Zeb!" said a new female voice coming closer. "You shouldn't do that to your older sister, brother of mine. Plus you're not very perceptive."

"What do you mean by that!" the voice that belonged to Zeb asked.

"It means that you just assumed that this girl wasn't my daughter because she was not emitting high levels of energy. You didn't even feel her soul before you jumped to the conclusion that she was just a girl that some how got here," the first female voice replied.

"So what about this girl that I don't know?" Zeb asked. Ranma's eyebrows began to twitch.

"Enough talk; you'll wake her up even more if we continue," the second female voice said.

"Shhh. Rest my little darling." The first woman said touching Ranma's forehead.

-Flash-

Ranma opens her eye and finds that she is in a white dress and is attending a dance. With in her arms is a bundle white Rose. Upon her head rests a small crown with diamonds covering its surface and in her left hand was a champagne glass that was slightly filled with some clear liquid. She glanced around at the people around her who were also in attendance at this function. Then every thing froze still, like time had stopped. An older woman that looked similar to her approach wearing the same style of dress and everything. In her right hand was what looked to be a large cut crystal that glowed slightly and was surrounded by gold and other metals. In her left hand was a similar object, but the crystal looked dead and lifeless.

"Hello, my re-reincarnated avatar," the woman said with a simile across her face. "Though I see he has split his soul and his body to weed out all that he sees as weak," she continued with a slightly grim tone.

"What is going on? First this Monster attacks, then I lose who I am, which I still can't find or figure out. Get attacked by another monster, plus end up having half of me being stolen by my alter ego!" Ranma blurted out in a storm of fury. "And how did I get to this place."

"… You are in my presence and will not be harmed. As for why I look like you, or rather why I look like your cousin Kira. It is because I'm the one that created her very being in the first place," the woman said as the objects in her hands floated above her head and she stretched out her hand to beckon Ranma to follow her. The action seemed to calm her in the most unusual way. Ranma followed her to what appeared to be garden with pond. The Woman sat next to the water's edge and slipped off her heels and dipped her feet into the water while waving for Ranma to sit next to her. As Ranma did so she heard the music begin back at the party.

"I'm sure that you have many questions about every thing. So let me start with saying that you were an accident that happened, and now you are one of the only few that can repair the damage it has caused," the woman said looking into Ranma's eyes and placing her hand softly across her cheek.

"What do you mean? 'I was an accident.' Are you saying that I wasn't meant to be born?" Ranma inquired. She felt completely safe around this woman and calm seemed to emanate from within her.

"I realize that that is how it sounds, but that is not the case. Have you had feelings that this wasn't the life you should have? That this life belongs to another?" the woman asked as she adjusted the fixture upon Ranma's head with her free hand.

"Well, I… uh… yes… I kind of had a small feeling after I got cursed and then I got stronger after I beat Saffron," Ranma replied as the memories flooded back from the battle. "I didn't want to kill him; he left me no choice."

"I know. I lent you the power you needed to survive. But in doing so, I started the chain reaction that awoke Sen. His awakening went undetected by you. This allowed him to tie down your conscious mind to your girl form, and start breaking the ties to your male form." She said wiping a few tears that escaped Ranma's iron grip over her body. "Don't try to hide your feeling from me; I see them 'as white as rain'. If you need to let it out, then do so I'll be with you," the woman continued in a motherly voice that seemed perfect.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked fighting hard against the urge to let loose all her troubles on the woman next to her at her beckoning.

"I'm the spirit Tatsuki, and I know all about your life by the connection that we share," the woman replied as she wrapped her arm around Ranma, sensing the impending flood of tears.

"… What connection?" Ranma asked as she continued to resist the flow.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning…"

"Mmm…" was Ranma's response as she tried to wipe her eyes. Tatsuki in turn softly cradled her within her arms, and at the woman's delicate touch, she was instantly overwhelmed by her emotions and the flood gates opened fully.

"It's okay, my child," Tatsuki coaxed very and over again in a mother tone as Ranma whimpered on her. Time seemed not to matter as they sat there. Ranma even cried herself to sleep in Tatsuki's lap as the older woman cooed her to sleep while rubbing Ranma's back.

A while later Ranma slowly opened her eyes feeling that something was amiss inside of her. She bolted up to find that she laid upon a bed with soft silk like cloth pillows and bedding around her. She was now dressed in pajamas made from the same material as the bedding with the soft blanket draped around her. Sitting next to her on the bed was Tatsuki, who held the crown Ranma was wearing earlier in her hands.

"Ranma, I would like to ask you a favor. But I feel that I owe you much for what happened to you. But you must understand that if I did interfere with your life before now, I would have been giving an excuse for other spirits to do things," Tatsuki said turning her gaze from the piece of jewelry to Ranma. "But first I better explain what's going on in side you."

"…"

"My child, you are a reincarnated person," she paused to see Ranma's reaction but only got a thoughtful look. "...of two people. One is Sen and the other is that of my avatar. I'll explain further.

"You were born as Sen's reincarnation and that was perfectly normal, and was going to happen as planed. But then you went on your training trip with your father and got cursed. Again that normally wouldn't have done anything out of sync, but the spring of the drown girl held a mirror image of my avatar. So when you fell in and changed; it found a matching body. Thus it clung to you and no one else. That is also when my connection to you was forged," Tatsuki said placing the crown upon Ranma's head.

"So… how is it that part of your avatar was in the spring?" Ranma asked shifting her position so that she leaded against Tatsuki.

"Well, my avatar originally lived during a time when the planets were at peace with one another and she didn't need to use her powers. So they lay asleep and unnoticed. One day out of the blue her brother Sen attacks and kills her as well as many others. She was then reincarnated later on but drowned at the magical springs. This happening left a part of her there and that part clung to you when you fell in."

"So… I'm connected to you how?" Ranma asked as Tatsuki rapped her arm around her.

"Well you see. I first created my avatar's soul from part of my own being instead of appointing a being as my own. This gave me far greater link to my avatar than if I would've done it the other way. So when you absorbed that part of my avatar into your being you became connected to me on a very personal level."

"So in other words, I have part of you inside of me…" Ranma stated picking out the information.

"Yes, my child. You're a portion of me and because of that I consider you as one of my children," Tatsuki replied seeing Ranma start to put things together.

"But I'm really a guy and what about your actual avatar?" Ranma asked. She now felt secure as she was indirect contact with Tatsuki.

"I'm sure that when you get back that you'll know who it is. Right now her powers are on the verge of awakening and I would like you to help her, your sister." Tatsuki said holding the girl in her arms tight and lovingly.

"You mean you avatar, she's my sister because of my link to you and thus her, right."

"Yes, but you are completely linked to her as well. You are part of her. Will you help her?"

"I help anyone who is in need of it. After all I guess she's my 'sister' and all that," Ranma answered finding it easy to except what Tatsuki told her for some season. Ranma just knew that this woman wouldn't lie to her and she found it easy for her to trust her as well.

"Thanks Ranma! Just play nice with your sister and I'll be happy," Tatsuki said, before kissing Ranma's forehead and pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"So how do I get back and I'm really a guy you know?" Ranma asked enjoying the attention.

"Off so soon?" Tatsuki asked continuing the embrace.

"Well I need to get back and help the others if I still can…" Ranma replied dreading the idea that by the time she got back they might be dead.

"Oh there's plenty of time. The time you spend here is nothing back there. Probably no more then a few minutes will have passed at the worst."

"Really? How can that be? I have been asleep for who know how long!" Ranma spat out with wide eyes and a shocked look upon her face.

"Calm down, time is relatively fast here and thus the great difference. Besides, I can't have one of my daughters leaving me without parting gifts."

"Uh… Gifts?"

"Well yes, how about some proper dresses and jewelry to match?"

"I'm a guy in a female body. I've told you several times already!" Ranma said more off of instinct than anything else.

"…The chances of you gaining back your male body from Sen are very slim. He has taken back his form from before and will not likely make any mistake twice." Tatsuki replied a little down cast and Ranma could have sworn that she saw a tear. Ranma could also sense that it wasn't because of her, but a memory that she caused Tatsuki to recall.

"So are you saying that I'm stuck as a girl now...?" Ranma asked finding that she felt a little bad about her burst of agitation at Tatsuki.

"My dear Ranma, it was because I didn't want to interfere. So much has happened to you…"

"I know what you said before, but was there another reason for not doing something?" Ranma asked turning to face Tatsuki.

"Let's not worry about that my child," Tatsuki replied instantly turning her face from a frown to a smile. "I'm sure that you need a bath and some refreshments."

"Umm…. I guess," Ranma replied scratching the back of her head. "Woo ho!" she shouted out as Tatsuki picked her up in bridle style; having Ranma's head resting on her shoulder. "I can walk…" Ranma said a tad later after she realized what was going on.

"I know. I don't get to hold my children often," Tatsuki replied as they exited the room. The style of the hall that they entered reminded Ranma of some very old culture from his glimpses at her history book back at Furinkan High. She couldn't quite remember what the name of them was but she knew it started with the letter G. After a few more turns Ranma noticed the garden that they sat in earlier to there right and the entrance to the hall that everyone was at having a party. She could hear that it was still in full swing.

"So how many children do you have?" Ranma asked since Tatsuki never told her.

"Well, it would be more but you two girls are all that is left." Tatsuki replied closing here yes for a few seconds. They then turned down another hallway and then into the first door on the right. Ranma could feel the steamed air wafer around her as they entered the room. There was a soft fruity smell in the air. Tatsuki slowly let Ranma down and directed her over to the right corned of the room closest to the doorway. There where thin pink sheets of fabric all-around the corned with a slit next to the wall so a person could get round them. Pulling the sheets aside and stepping beyond she found a table and storage rack full of different types of bottles of herbs and spices. Next to the table was a basket with some other clothing in it that Ranma judged was a laundry basket. So she stripped of her own garment that she was currently wearing and tossed them in to it as well; while placing the crown off to the side of the basket. She then glanced at the bottles and took note that she couldn't read any of the labels. Ranma shrugged and turned around and pulled the slit next to the wall aside and found Tatsuki holding a towel in front of her in one hand and a green bottle in the other.

"Here, use these dear," Tatsuki said handing the supplies to Ranma and directing her to the large bath that was in the center of the room. It had similar sheets of fabric around it and more slits around it for entry. Ranma could see the steam rising of the water as she moved through and beyond the veil. Ranma put the towel down at the edge of the pool and set the bottle next to it before she climbed in. The water was indeed warm and leaning to hot side. She let her body wade deeper into the water as it soothed her muscles and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her body felt light. A tingling sensation spread throughout her body as she submerged her head.

Within seconds the sensation grew and turned into pure ecstasy. Her entire body trembled as the feeling continued to grow forcing Ranma to return her head above the water because she couldn't hold her breath. Ranma didn't know what to do. It felt so good and her entire body continued to shutter as it persisted in its magnitude of growth. She couldn't concentrate on what was actually happening as her thoughts where washed and consumed by the overwhelming sensation throughout her body. The pool of water was glowing all around her; but Ranma didn't notice because she closed her eyes as the sensation jumped exponentially. Ranma's world went white several seconds later as it came to its peak.

Ranma slowly opened her eyes to find that she was once again in the bedroom with Tatsuki sitting at her side. Ranma smelled some kind of fruity smell from her undone hair which fell around her gently as well as feel that she was still completely nude under the soft sheets. In her hands was her crown as they lay atop of her chest. Tatsuki noticed that Ranma had awakened again; put her hand upon Ranma's cheek, and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Ranma in turn just stared back in thought over how this woman, Tatsuki, reminded her of her mother.

"So you're awake. Got a bit too relaxed in the bath?" Tatsuki asked with the hint that she knew what had happened.

"Umm…" was Ranma's response as a bright red blush spread across her face.

"Let's get you dressed and fed. I'm certain that you'll love the food here," Tatsuki said, rising and before heading over to a closet and dresser to retrieve clothing.

"So what did happen to me back at the bath?" Ranma asked as she sat up while pulling the covers with her.

"Your soul was first purged of all of its negative energy; then it was repaired and reconstructed to mend the damage that it sustained," Tatsuki replied as she selected several garments from various areas. "These should be more to your liking I think," she continued a few seconds later, bringing then to the bed. Tatsuki left afterwards so Ranma could get dressed in private.

Ranma set the crown of to the side and swung her legs over the bedside letting her feet hit the cold floor causing her to shiver. Looking at the clothing next to her, she shrugged off the fact that it was a dress and figured that Tatsuki was being a little sarcastic in her last statement. She still would've rather worn some kind of pants and shirt, but she put on the dress anyway. Ranma was slightly amused that it fit perfectly around her body and allowed free movement. The dress was mostly white with golden and silver lace with a bow on her back and across her chest. Tatsuki entered a minute later holding a small box in her hands and set it next to Ranma on the bed.

"You look great in that dress, dear," Tatsuki commented, before opening the box and revealing a pair of diamond set rings, earrings, bracelet, and a large diamond set in a brooch.

"I'm a…"

"Shh…" Tatsuki cooed as she placed her finger over Ranma's lips. "I know that is what your past is telling you. But you have to at times let go of the past, and live in the now."

"…." Ranma sat there and took in those words as Tatsuki took hold of the earrings and applied them on Ranma's ears.

"I'm sure that you'll see that when everything is said and done, that you'll find who you actually are. Until then, let others help guide you," Tatsuki then placed the brooch in the middle of the bow that hung from her chest and slipped on the bracelet around Ranma's right wrist. She adorned each ring to the index finger on both of Ranma's right and left hand. Then with much grace and gesture she bestowed the crown back upon her head.

"So… why do I have a crown and all of this other stuff?" Ranma asked glancing over herself.

"Because as shareholder of my powers and my daughter, you are granted the title of a princess and should be treated as such," Tatsuki replied in her motherly and yet very regal tone. "Come know we have a party to attained to and dinner is about to be served."

-Back at the school-

Across the field sparkling dust shot from the youma's hands as the orb as destroyed. Second later particles began to pull back as a black orb formed and was surrounded by a pitch black flames that erupted from it. Within a matter of seconds a blast of energy radiated the area knocking everyone to the ground. The Woman wasn't phased by the pressure wave and stood atop of the now crumbling gate wall. Where the youma stood was a young looking man with black hair and blue eyes. Across his body dark veins of electricity shot back and forth. He was wearing a dark purple shirt that went into black pants and had a left shoulder plate attached to a red cape. A metal belt ran from his right shoulder across his chest and down and around his back. Connected to the belt was a sheath that lay under the cape and held what appeared to be a great sword. His feet where covered by leather boots and where belt buckled closed. Kira noted the similarities of this guy to Ranma's male form and they were almost exact. One of the major differences being that this guy and her Ranma was this guy's hair was cut short and went all over the place. The scouts having got to their feet to take a look at what just happened were all a little stunned to see that the youma was missing and in its place was his guy floating several feet above the ground. His attention was first directed at the prone and lifeless redhead body that lay on the ground in front of him. He then turned his attention over to the other red headed girl in the area who stared back at him before rushing to the lifeless body of the other. His attention then shifted to the scouts and then to the more important Moon Princess.

"Master Sen. You have finally returned from your captivity," the woman said bowing her head.

"Ry don't hide; I can sense you up there on that building," Sen said loudly and was instantly greeted with a flash to his side as a young boy appeared kneeling. "Good, Marlyn immobilize those girls over there before they do anything," he continued pointing to the scouts. With a twirl of her staff the woman on the wall vanished and reappeared directly behind the scouts.

"Gotcha!" Marlyn yelled as she slammed her staff into the ground causing a discharged of several blue orbs the size of marbles. The scouts unprepared for this were struck in the back. The marble sized balls on contact enlarged and surrounded each scout and then merged into one big sphere. The scouts were rendered dazed and laid on the bottom of the sphere. Sen smiled and turned his attention back to the redhead that was starting to cry over the other dead girl. His eyes grew dark as the girl in front of him began to manifest a fiery yellow aura.

Kira knew that what that creature did to Ranma was because of this man in front of her. Her hands held tight the dress that Ranma was wearing as her head was leading over the lifeless body. Tears streaming down her face; dripping onto Ranma's lifeless body as it lay prone.

"You will join her shortly, little girl." Sen said unsheathing his blade.

"No!" Kira screamed burying her face into Ranma's chest. Suddenly with a great flash a white orb appeared above the two. Ranma's body and Kira was then lifted up towards the orb and passed through it let off another flash and both were consumed by white flames.

Ranma fell to the ground as her body became limp for a few second before returning to normal. She blinked a few times as her vision cleared and became focused. She could feel cool soft clothing wrapped around her body. Standing up she took note that she was back at the school and all seemed stunned by her presence. She could feel every breath and minute movement around her as well as seeing the currents of energy wayfaring in the area. Ranma could feel the shock that his cousin felt at seeing her as well as the relief at her appearance. Every one just starred at Ranma for a few more seconds before someone broke the silence.

"Impossible for a mere girl…" Sen said floating down to the ground.

"Ranma!" Kira cried grabbing her from behind. "Ranma!" she cried again as she almost knocked her to the ground.

"She couldn't have come back. I left her for dead!" Sen stated as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "The damn look-a-likes must be connected spiritually. Ry! Kill them both. Now!"

"Fine, it will be my pleasure to take care of them. Would you like there heads as well?" the young boy replied and began to hovering several meters off to the right. Mercury had her computer still out and had already started scanning Ranma.

"Is she the real Ranma?" Jupiter asked Mercury who was standing next to her.

"The readings are that there is an 83 match. Her energy readings are down by more then 75 though." Mercury replied.

"So what, if it's her they'll shoot up?" Mars replied. "What we need to worry about is getting out of this energy bubble so we can kick their butts."

"Kira, stay behind me." Ranma said as she turned her focus upon Sen, and his friends.

"So the little Princesses have come back to die?" Ry said mockingly bringing his hands to his side summoning three knives to appear in his right hand with the blades sticking out between his fingers. He then did the same with his other. A second later his image blurred and he was then standing at Ranma's side with one of the sets of knife touching her throat and the other at Kira's. Ranma turned her head slowly to him with slightly shaken look on her face. Kira was too stunned to react. 'How did he move so fast? I didn't feel any increase in his ki levels and they're not high enough for him to have that kind of enhancement.' Ranma thought feeling the blades roughly against her neck. 'And I have to get my male form back from Sen after I'm finished with this kid.' Ranma continued to think as she began to focus her ki within herself.

"I guess I left you speechless… all well guess not every victim is fun to kill. How lame…" Ry said before he thrust the blades into their necks; to his disappointment he only hit air and a lot of it. Off and a bit up his eyes found the pair.

"You will pay for that, and afterwards I'm getting my male form back SEN!" Ranma shouted as both stood on a low tree branch to the left. 'How did Kira know to move at that precise time? I didn't think that she was quick enough… Okay, besides that how come I used such a large amount of ki? I only moved fifteen feet.' Ranma thought giving a glance to her cousin.

Kira's facial expression was similar to Ranma's in that it read the universal slightly stunned, slightly confused, and mostly worry. 'How did I do that, it felt so natural… everything just seemed to happen so fast. I just acted and followed Ranma's lead.' Kira thought to her self as she stood behind Ranma. Some how balancing on the branch. "Ranma…" Kira whispered loud enough for Ranma to hear as she grabbing hold of Ranma's left hand. She was slightly comforted by the return squeeze she received.

"This might actually be fun!" Ry said dropping the blades in his hands to pull out a white mask from out of no where.

* * *

(note: I've still haven't decided if I'm going to fuku them…)

(note: The story is really just getting started. We are only going up the first hill)

(note: what are the matters Ryoga is taking care of? Hmm…)

(note: still need to go back to the other Nerima-ians. Plus go back and explain the papers from the signing that tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb did.)

(should I be nice… Or evil… Or VERY EVIL. Oh but the engagements to the Tendo's isn't going to last every much longer in story time. Sorry all those Ran/Tendo daughter hook up fans…if any are reading.)

* * *

Tatsuki (spirit)

Sylow

Sen

Ry

Marlyn

youma

Happosai (grand master)

Nodoka Saotome

Setsuna Meioh (Pluto)

Mizuno Ami (mercury)

Tsukino Usagi (moon)

Hino Rei (mars)

Kino Makoto (Jupiter)

Aino Minako (Venus)

Chibi-Usa (chibi moon)

Tenoh Haruka (Uranus)

Kaioh Michiru (Neptune)

Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn)

Luna, Artemis, and Diana (cats)

Mamoru (tuxedo Kamen)

Osaka Naru (Usagi's friend)

Tsukino Kenji (Usagi's father)

Tsukino Ikuko (Usagi's mother)

Tsukino Shingo (Usagi's little brother)

Nerima

Nabiki

Kasumi

Akane

Mr. Tendo

Genma saotome

Ryoga hibiki

Tatewaki Kuno

Furinkan High

Juuban

Saffron

Akari


	5. Chapter 5

Blinded Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respected creator/ owners and I not making a cent of this. So keep the layers in their cages. We all know the rest….

Chapter 3: It's Nerima!

* * *

"I'm home" Nabiki said as she entered the house.

"How was school?" Kasumi asked coming to greet her.

"The usual… But what's happened with Ranma? I saw him leave this morning with his mom and two other guys," Nabiki asked, setting her pack next to the dinning table.

"Well he's going to be staying with his mother for a little while," Kasumi replied putting one of her fingers up to her chin in thought.

"So I take it that Ryoga found Ranma since he's not here?" Nabiki asked, taking note that both her father and Genma where playing Go. She also took notice of a stack of papers three inches high on the table as well as a sheet at the far right corner clearly labeled 'PLAN'. So she promptly sat down and started to glance over the top page to the stack.

"Um... Yes I do believe so. I heard them shouting at one another before they left," Kasumi replied in turn. "Where is Akane?"

"She had to stay after because of some new club started today. She'll be home in time for dinner," Nabiki responded, turning to the second page and reading its title and the first few sentences before she completely knew what the document was. Her eye twitched at the idea that the two had actually signed off on it but it soon went away when she read a bit further down to the point that mentioned that one Miss Nodoka Saotome would be given control over all engagements claims and there approval as well as Ranma's custody. Nabiki then set it to the side to look at all the other forms that lay underneath it.

She noted that they were mostly signed by Genma alone. She then picked up the stack with the paper labeled 'PLAN' and went to her room so she could read them in private and make a few phone calls. After reaching her room, Nabiki closed the door and turned the lock. Setting the bundle of paper on her bed she pulled the blinds closed. (She caught Genma once spying on her.) She then pulled out a notebook, pen, and highlighter out of a drawer and set them next to the papers. 'Now let's see what is going on,' Nabiki thought sitting down on her bed next to in all.

"Oh, that was a complete waist of time!" Akane shouted as she entered the house. "I should have figured that Kuno would try that!"

"Oh my," Kasumi said coming out of the kitchen to greet her younger sister.

"How was your day at school Akane?" Soun asked seeming a tad concerned which isn't normal. Akane didn't catch it though.

"Terrible! After we watched Ranma go somewhere with his mother, everyone wouldn't stop asking questions about him. The next time I see him, I'm going to give a lesson on why not to skip out on me! He didn't even eat the breakfast I made for him either!" Akane yelled unconsciously summoning her mallet. "Oh! I'm going to break some bricks!" she said as she stomped out towards the dojo. A few seconds later there was a nock on the front door and Kasumi went to answer it.

"Ah Genma! Can't you see it? It's only been several hours and she misses your boy already!" Soun said turning back to their game of go.

"Yes, my friend. It's a good sign our plan will work; this time I know it!" Genma declared switching some of the pieces on the board as Soun's eyes began to fill with tears of gladness. "All we have to do is make sure that Akane realizes that she can't do without Ranma and she'll be married in no time once he returns."

"Right you are," Soun replied dreaming of how his life would be after the two are married. He didn't notice Genma switch some more pieces.

At the front door, Kasumi was having a nice talk with several police men about property damage claims that lead them here, but they were in awe at her ability to be so angelic, nice, a tab naive, and well mannered, that they forgot why they were even there.

"So you did say that this was the Tendo Dojo, and that there are several people living here other then your family?" the first officer asked.

"Yes, but I doubt that they would do any of those things that you claim," Kasumi responded in her completely innocent tone that everyone had to believe.

Upstairs, one very old grand master had awakened from his long slumber and was going through his preparations for his nightly outing with his favorite sack. He decided that because he was getting bored of the standard chase, he was going to do something special tonight. He shuffled around his belongings until he pulled a small wooden box out; the lid was decorated with carvings of a dragons. He casually flipped open the lid and grabbed the contents with in it. He was a bit puzzled that there was a piece of paper tucked tightly in the corner of the box that lay under of orb that he now held. He grabbed it and carefully opened it to see what it said. He read the title 'Gender Changing Spell' and then read the list of materials needed for the spell.

Now if it were any other spell, he would probably put it back or use it to stir up a bit of fun. But this one had some other effect on him. Happosai sat down and pulled out his pipe to think. He knew he had put it there for a reason and not with the rest of his other scrolls of spells. In his pondering, he scanned the room trying to see if any thing jogged his memory. He knew that it had to do with his students or at least one of them. Glancing over to Genma's pack he knew which one it was as some of the memory came back. He them turned his attention to where Ranma's pack should be, but found that it was missing. He got up and went over to the spot; then turned back to face his own stuff. "Oh! That right. I put it there because it didn't work and I didn't want my students to find it." He said putting his fist into his hand in front out him. "I guess I'll have to try it get it to work on Ranma after I find out where he went off to..." the image of a complete female Ranma dancing through his head serving him dressed in his silky darlings. That when the door opened and a panda named Genma entered the room.

"Where's Ranma? I've got something for him," Happosai asked extending his finger at Genma.

'With his Mother,' said a sign held by a shivering panda.

"When will he be back?"

'In a few days…' said another sign. Flip 'Hope the boy doesn't let her know about the curse.' The Panda gave a mighty shutter at what that would entail.

"So where are they?" Happosai asked; but only got a shrug from the panda man. So he opted to find Ranma himself and see if Ranma would play with him. Happosai jumped out the window and was gone over several houses in seconds.

The panda just sweat dropped. The rest of the evening when on pretty peacefully on Nerima standards; which meant that if a normal person looked at them they would have to buy a gun and shoot then selves before they were attacked by some strange school of art. (Hehe)

The only thing that was to note was the fact that Nabiki was going through her notebook furiously in to the late night. She was going to have to have a word or two with the two idiots that called themselves fathers.

Nabiki awoke early the next day before any one else and started to make several calls that lasted in total of a half an hour. Then in another hour she found every one that she called at her door with large amounts of money in their hands and a contract in the other. She noted that there are even some people that aren't even part of the normal group that showed up; which intrigued her slightly as she could see the race for Ranma getting even wider and will make it even greater to watch. In the back of her head she was going to hit Genma because they were probably more fiancées that got tipped off by other than she sent the word to. She was surprised that Kuno hadn't shown up after call him about that she had information of Ranma and his pigtail goddess. Fifteen minutes later, Genma came down to see what all the noise was about found himself tied up and hanging from a pole that wasn't in the yard last night. At the entrance to the gate, Nabiki pulled out a load speaker and called "All accounted for and paid for round one!"

This brought every one else in the house to the back door to see what was going on. Genma looked all round him only to find that he was surrounded by 17 teenaged girls with evil grins on their faces and cracking their knuckles or brandishing a blunt weapon. Nabiki couldn't believe that she only thought this up last night. She could have been making a killing if she did this earlier. Right know she had gained enough to repair the house and buy plenty of new things such as a cell phone for the entire family, excluding their fathers of course. For her, everything was going according to schedule and wit in several hours she would have to confront the police sent to take Genma away and press charges about many things that she was prepared to dodge, or solely stick on Genma if she couldn't pay it off cheaply.

Of course at about noon, came a knock on the door and Kasumi went to answer it. (She didn't like watching violence, but had fun since it was Genma getting the pounding.) Of course Nabiki made sure that they didn't use cold water to bring Genma back to the world when he did pass out; she didn't want a panda, but she was thinking about a panda rug that might be on the table if some one did go too far…

Kasumi lead five men in the backyard where everyone was and then went to go get tea. Three of the men where police officers and the other two looked like lawyers judging by the way they were dressed and had a briefcase at their side. Nabiki was about to call another round of 'beat on Genma' when she noted them standing at the door.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Nabiki asked walking up to them with her notebook handy and several other documents.

"Yes we are here to for several reasons. One happens to be the capture of a Saotome, Genma for several crimes and possibly more. Also we have come to inspect and bring formal charges against your family for property damage, underage pornography, robbery and theft, and housing of the panty thief and other criminals," One of the officers said as the other surveyed the yard full of girls.

"Well the Genma you're looking for is right there" Nabiki pointed to the very beat up fat man hanging from a poll.

"It looks like you all got several good hit on him," one of the lawyers said, turning his gaze from Genma to all the girls in the yard. Genma was kept bound as he was tossed into the back of the police vehicle, unconscious. The five men noted the displeasure the mob of girls showed while they did so, so they kept their distance from them.

"I take it that you're Tendo Soun?" one of the Police officers asked Soun showing him several papers for the capture of Genma and several for others for charges brought on his family.

"May I see those?" Nabiki asked as she tapped the policeman on the shoulder.

"Umm... sure," the officer replied handing the packet of papers to Nabiki, which she quickly flipped though to make sure of the certain clauses were in them and others were not. She smiled to herself, realizing that she had over prepared herself the night before. Sure Genma was a loss to then at the moment, but she will deal with that later.

All she had to do to keep the government out of their lives was call in a few favors and hire a few people to do some cover-up work, and this mess would fix itself.

The officer watched as she dialed in a number on the cell that she pulled out of her pocket. Within seconds, she was talking in code and gained a mischievous grim that meant that she got more then what she had asked for. Nabiki walked to the front gate and leaded up against it, obviously waiting for something.

Within five minutes a limo pulled up to the house and a woman in a black work-dress stepped out and walked up to Nabiki holding a briefcase.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Shair. I thought that your husband would be the one coming to help out?" Nabiki asked the woman as they shook hands.

"Yes, so did I. but he felt that I would be able to handle it since he's right now cowering in the corner of the office," the woman replied with a smirk on her face that said power shark.

"Well, we have some claims and other outrageous things put against us that I would like to have them swept away by tonight," Nabiki said, leading the woman and motioning the needed people into the living room so they could talk about the problems at hand.

Soun could tell that it was going to be a long night by the way the lawyers handled themselves and opened their suitcases.

At the Nekohanten, Shampoo was getting ready to go deliver a bowl of ramen when Mousse come rushing in screaming.

"My dear Shampoo! Ranma has finally fled and we cam be together at last!"

He then promptly got hit by several large plates from Shampoo.

"Great Grandmother say we should stay at Café and let her deal with problem right now," Shampoo said walking over to Mousse and continued to serve the costumers their food. "Grandmother going to meet with person about Ranma. So quiet, duck!" she continued as she walked back into the kitchen.

In the back of the kitchen, Cologne was going through several books that she noted were about curses and spirits. She was mussing over several aspects that seemed very similar to each other within the books. She realized that the two were not very related, but she was thinking that the energies might be worked the same way. If so, then removing a particular cat curse from her great-granddaughter would be nothing and then they would have son-in-law in China in no time. All she would have to do is say that she would cure him for a price... her work would be going much faster if there wasn't a ominous felling looming over her about Ranma spending time elsewhere.

This of course presented several different options for her. She could have someone follow son-in-law or they could move the Nekohanten closer to where son-in-law was staying... she could even send a scout party after son-in-law to watch over him.

That was when she heard Shampoo scream and a duck quacking furiously. Bouncing over to the noise, she found Happosai being punched away from Shampoo's chest and flying in her direction. Cologne stepped out of the way as he flew by and into the wall. She hopped over to him as he got himself up. He looked up and was eye locked as they stared at each other for several moments reading each other.

To each it was apparent that the other was going to ask if they knew anything on Ranma's current location.

* * *

OK i know that this is short but i had to cover what was going on back here and set the mode for later interaction with these characters and put people in different places.aka Genma... also you will hear more about the other girls that showed up in this chapter. they're play some more rolles in events to come. plus we will start to see some of Kira's abilities and the powers that both have gained from their awakening. 


	6. Chapter 6

Blinded Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respected creator/ owners and I not making a cent of this. So keep the layers in their cages. We all know the rest….

Sorry for the long wait but my comp crashed 5 times in a row (no joke) so had to get back ups and fix comp bug. Plus rewrite this chapter over. There were several other things but they don't need mentioning. Ok here is the next part of the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: More HEADACHES!

* * *

-**Previous ending-**

Kira's facial expression was similar to Ranma's in that it read the universal slightly stunned, slightly confused, and mostly worry. 'How did I do that, it felt so natural… everything just seemed to happen so fast. I just acted and followed Ranma's lead.' Kira thought to her self as she stood behind Ranma. Some how balancing on the branch. "Ranma…" Kira whispered loud enough for Ranma to hear as she grabbing hold of Ranma's left hand. She was slightly comforted by the return squeeze she received.

"This might actually be fun!" Ry said dropping the blades in his hands to pull out a white mask from out of no where.

-**Previous ending, end-**

Ry slid the mask over his face and took a stance that Ranma had never seen before, but was a very aggressive by the look. The mask the boy had on was mostly white with black trim around every part. It made him look like a pale monster, as he grabbed a completely new set of longer knives about two feet long. Dark purple began to outline his form. it swirled around his body and sliced the air causing a vacuum, half an inch thick.

Ranma's couldn't sense the boy anymore since the vacuum around Ry appeared. Tacking stock of her surroundings, Ranma found that most of the energy in the air was being drawn to the bubble that was holding the scouts.

"I'll leave this in your hands Ry," Sen said as a dark aura appeared around him and then faded away, leaving nothing.

"Ha; that's the way I like it. I will enjoy this; ripping you all to shreds is my specialty," Ry said in a sinister tone.

"Now don't take to long Ry. This bubble will only last several days," Marlyn said sarcastically before disappearing in the same fashion as Sen.

"Now you're all mine to kill princess. So let's begin right now!" Ry said charging forward at the tree. Ranma realized that attacking hand to hand would be out of the question and if this guy was any thing like those monsters, then her ki blasts would be rendered useless. Grabbing hold of Kira, Ranma jumped out of the tree and did a flip and tumble to avoid getting hit by Ry's long blades. The tree was in pieces across the ground as Ranma turned to see their personal assassin charging at them again. Ranma quickly forced all the remaining ki into her legs and jumped as high as she could to avoid being catch by Ry's strikes.

"Deep Submerge!" every one heard as a bright blue ball of energy collided into the sphere that held the scouts causing it to fade instantly.

"Finally!" the girls said as she looked up from the ground where they had landed to see Uranus and Neptune standing next to one the trees at the other end of the school.

"Having trouble?" Neptune asked before looking at the small child with long knives in hand-slash at the pair of girls; but missing because of them going air born.

"I don't care what she thinks! I'm going to kick the kid's butt! And then I'm going to teach her some respect for us!" Mar's yelled out as she got to her feet and got ready to cast her spell.

"Okay... we know he's fast and we don't want him to get near us so we need to set are attacks in such a way that if he did get close he would be hit for sure and disabled by the attacks that we get at him," Mercury said pulling out her computer again.

Ranma reach the climax of her jump and desperately trying to think of a way to fight her opponent below. Because of the vacuum around him, physical contact was not a good idea, and now her ki was close to nothing, didn't even let the option of a ki attack; not that it would be useful if he was like the other monsters.

"Kira... call you weapon to your hand, dear," a voice said inside of Kira's head.

"Ranma... the power you have is within you; just summon it," Ranma heard as she felt gravity begin to pull on them again. Ranma immediately knew whose voice it belonged to. It was Tatsuki's voice and it sounded slightly distressed, but yet was held a great deal of hope. Ranma felt her remaining ki; or what was left of it, be pulled deep into her chest as they started to fall back down.

Kira was feeling a moment of shock as she felt her heart start to pound in her head as they began their descent. Closing her eyes tight, she forced her focus from everything that she could see as threatening. The result was that her thoughts were pushed to the pounding of her heart. In her mind's eye, she could feel and see every vibration as multi-color waves pulsing from it. She found her body being washed throughout by these waves and mentally could see a bright light coming from her chest. bringing her arms around so she could cover it with both of her hands. She felt her heart start to slow and relax letting the glow become brighter them. Suddenly several shocks ran through her body and around her head. Many scenes quickly played out in her head. One was of her 'mother' Tatsuki teaching her how to draw upon her powers and others were of her previous life and others yet were life with her spiritual relatives. Kira opened her eye to find that they were almost in range of Ry.

Ranma was also focusing on retrieving some of her ki so she would be able to avoid being struck when they landed. She could feel the power that Tatsuki said the she had... or rather lending her, but couldn't get it to come forth like before. It was like someone hanging a piece of food on a stick and putting it just out of reach. She only excepted help when she truly needed it in a desperate situation; and this was beginning to qualify. She was out of ki and falling into enemy's strike range. Which looked like it would be a blow that could kill and would if connected. She heard the girls in strange outfits yell several things and felt several blasts of energy headed there way. Ranma looked at Kira and took note that she just opened her eyes and then the symbol on her head became visible. She then said, "Just ask it."

Kira shifted as Ry came bearing on them and stuck out her arms, causing a bright flash to consume them and weightlessness to hit.

Ranma had been forced to close her eyes from the flash of light; but when she reopened them, they were both afloat within an orange circular field. Kira hovered in the middle with a look of minor concentration on her face as the energy poured out of her. The energy swirled around Ranma as if not to get in her way as she regained her balance while being suspended within the field.

Ry was on his back a few feet away and was getting up and looked like he wasn't at all pleased. Feeling the mystical power that Tatsuki had lent her before still held out of reach only gave her three options. Let the weird girls handle Ry while Kira held the barrier, Kira shows some more of her power and show everyone up, or she figure out a way to retrieve some kind of power to fight be it ki or the mystical power that Kira was displaying. Ranma didn't like the first two so naturally she opted for the last one. 'Tatsuki said basically that all I needed to do was find 'my' power and Kira said that I have to 'ask it', but how do I do either of them,' Ranma thought before closing her eyes and picturing a mental landscape. But as she did this her mindscape quickly grew dark around her and every thing became distant and distorted. She had also taken notice that she was still in the dress from earlier when Tatsuki had her attained meal at the dance.

All around her small boxes appeared with reflexive surfaces. The boxes seamed to stretch out endlessly in every direction. Deep down inside herself, she knew that those boxes contain part of her. Parts that she didn't even know she had. Focusing on the feeling she got from Tatsuki's power she moved amongst the boxes. As she drew closer the feeling got became stronger. Soon she was in a dead sprint in that direction. She stopped suddenly several seconds later as she stood in front of several large boxes. Her reflection from box to box became brighter as she looked between them. She knew each one contained massive amounts of energy. The one on her right shown her reflection in a bright blue. The one in the center was reflected a bright red. And left was her refection in as close to white as one can get with out the image becoming one unified mass. The way her reflection looked in all three was if she was like fame.

She reached out to touch the center one. Her hand never hit its surface, but passed right through it. She quickly drew it back in surprise before sticking her hand out again; this time to go through its surface and maybe find out by feeling what was on the other side.

She felt intense fire engulf her hand and her arm that was extended into the box. The scene of her male form being stolen from her flashed within her mind. She then knew that the bock before her held the power that Tatsuki was taking about and entered it fully.

Inside was bright as flames came from every direction. She walked to the center of the box as the flames continued to jet from every where. She took note that even though the blaze was hot and all around her, she didn't catch fire. Taking the final step into the middle, she stepped on something hot and sharp. Causing her yep and jump back. Glancing at the floor which was barely visible she saw a red shard about an inch in length and half as thick. She stared at it for several moments before deciding to pick it up. Immediately she felt the need to hold it to her chest and did so accordingly. As she held it to her chest she could feel her muscles relax and warm energy pour into her from the shard. The dress she was wearing gained a light tint of red

Ranma opened her eyes to see the waves of energy that the weird girls were firing off miss Ry and hit Kira's barrier; sending ripples across its surface.

Seconds later Kira collapsed as she released the field and cool air rushed around them. Landing soundly on the ground, Ranma began to check on Kira condition. She was okay, but slightly worn out. Ranma quickly helped her up to her feet. She could hear the 'weird' girls pushing their attacks on Ry.

Kira put her hands around the brooch that hung from her chest and it began to glow slightly. The gemmed brooch on Ranma's chest began to shine as well.

Then Ranma felt something that she couldn't feel before. Ranma felt the burning desire of Kira's will clashing with her own. Instantly they looked each other in the eye and knew something painful was about to happen to them as the mental pressure building began to go sky high. Both of their worlds went white as pain began to rack their heads.

"MARS! Fire right there in five seconds!" Mercury shouted as she pointed to a spot that was currently vacant. Mars was about to reply with the question why when Ry began to dash that way to get away from Neptune's blast. So she quickly charged her attack and fired.

"Flaming Sniper!" Mars yelled lunching her attack.

"Venus Tie him up!" Mercury shouted as Mar's attack shot forward.

"Venus love-me Chain!" Venus shouted sending her attack in the same direction. Ry hadn't expected the several things to happen. Everything was going his way a couple seconds ago and now he was dodging energy blasts from the girls he had thought were held tight in the bubble. Plus, there were now even more of them firing off charges of energy at him. He was able to dodge them all so far, but every time he would start to close in on any of them he was met with a minefield of blasts.

Leaping out of the way of another handful of blasts, he was unprepared for one of the girls to predict his vector of flight. Seeing the one in red fire off her shot at his destination and then others fallow suit caused him to start reevaluating the treat potential of the group. As the blasts closed in on him he shouted "Dark Barrier" and was surrounded by a bark purple shield. As he touched down the blasts came bearing upon him. The shield absorbed the first two attacks but fell as others pounded at it. The scouts poured on the attack when they saw the several of their blasts hit.

"Arg..." Ry grunted as the blasts pounded on him. When the explosions faded around him the scouts had closed the distance and where standing in a 'U' formation around him. They were powering up their attacks again as staggered to his feet and thought about what his next course of action should be. Looking beyond the scouts, he saw the two red head collapsed on the floor and then jumped high into the air as the scouts fired off their attacks. At the pinnacle of his jump a black portal opened and he flew into in.

"Damn! He got away!" Mars said as the portal closed up after Ry's entrance.

"So who was that guy?" Neptune asked looking to the other scouts.

"I guess he's one of are new enemies," Jupiter replied. "You missed the one in charge. He said some crazy stuff to those two over there," she continued pointing towards the two red heads on the ground of to their right.

"Okay, who are they?" Uranus asked beginning to walk towards the two.

"One of them is a girl named Kira from school and the other is well... we really don't know," Mercury replied as she began to scan the area.

"Well judging by how close they look they would have to be closely related," Uranus said giving them a long look-over.

"What I would like to know is why they are dressed like that," Venus asked as she and the rest of the scouts gathered around the two.

"I heard that kid; Ry, call them princesses, and their sudden change of clothing does mean that they do have powers," Mercury stated.

"We saw 'Ranma's powers' earlier and now she is out like a light," Mars said as she gave the girl the evil eye.

"But I thought the youma had killed her... didn't it?" Moon asked her eyes beginning to tear at the thought of what had happened.

"Ya, I thought we had failed..." Jupiter replied hanging her head.

"That must be one of her powers. She can bring herself back to life, and doing so drains a lot of her energy, so she passed out," Venus said adding her theory of what happened.

"But then way would Kira pass out too?" Jupiter asked.

"May I can also add to that?" Mercury asked as she began to scan the two again. "I think that they are drawing from the same source of power and it seems that there are several magical fields on them. To be more accurate three on Ranma and one on Kira."

"So what do we do with them?" Uranus asked. "We can't leave them here."

"Let's take them back to the shrine. When they wake up, they can explain what happened," Mars said picking up one of them while Jupiter picked up the other.

"Right, let's go," Jupiter replied.

The group made to the shrine in no time and transformed back into the civilian selves; making sure that no one was around as they did so. As they all came into the room where they hold there meetings, they found both Luna and Artemis asleep on top of the table. They scouts just ignored them, as they set the two red heads down next to each other on the floor and got some pillows for them.

"Hey Rei, did the one you carry seem light?" Makoto asked.

"No. Why the weird question?" Rei replied with a look of confusion written on it.

"Well, lift her a little and tell me what you think,." Makoto said gesturing towards Ranma.

"Okay..." Rei replied as she went over to do the odd request. "Wow, she light!"

"She's too light for it to be natural. Do you think she starved herself?" Makoto asked in wonder.

"If she's this light, then she might be anorexic or something. She could be starving herself," Minako said with a shrug. "Trying to keep her figure for the boys?"

"We have to ask her later. Right now they both are deep asleep, and won't wake for a little bit. So in the meantime I say we figure out what just happened at the school, maybe who these two really are," Ami said trying to get everyone on a subject that need answers first and not on a girl's eating habits.

"So what do we know?" Michiru asked.

"Well let's start by remembering what are new opponents said and what those two said," Ami replied pointing to the two reds on the floor.

Both Ranma and Kira were not in what they called happy land. They felt like they were falling through the air, but neither of them could open their eyes to find out for sure. Their heads pounded with pain, and it continued to increase as they continued their descent into the unknown.

Ranma could feel energy leap between them and caused them even more pain. The pain felt similar to the pain given by the dark flames Ranma felt when Sen stole her male form's body. As that thought passed through Ranma's head, every thing stopped. All the pain and all the sensations of touch melted away and nothing was left.

"Ow!" Ranma yelled jumping up to find that she was back in Tatsuki's bed room and this time with Kira laying next to her asleep. The both of them were dressed in nightgowns for sleeping. The gowns were the light and were made of the silk like material from before.

Ranma looked over to the right of the bed and out the window. The sky was blue and only had several clouds flouting by. The place was quiet and had a fresh sent of some kind of incense in the air. She began to feel feint so she laid back down and closed her eyes. Her head still hurt but not like before. It only throbbed now and it lessened as she laid it upon the pillows again. She felt for her ki reserves and found that they were still very much empty.

Kira stirred next to her and brought her arms up from her sides and pulled the covers tight around her. Within several minutes Ranma was also back to sleep with the covers wrapped around her as well.

Down by the pond; three figures were having a discussion, each was wearing clothing that symbolized royalty. The three sat by the waters edge with a large cloth under each of them. In between them was a large tray of verity of fruit.

"So you're going to have them meet each other," Zeb said as he popped several grapes into his mouth.

"They have already met each other. They will be a tab surprised by what the other one knows, but they will be just fine," Tatsuki replied taking a deep breath.

"I still don't get why you are even helping that girl out. I mean, she may be her look-a-like, but she isn't like us. She has no control over any powers," Zeb shot back. "What do you think, Yasu?"

"I think that you should open your eyes every so often! You have no idea who that girl really is do you?" Yasu shouted back as Zeb. "Since last time we talked about the girl, I would have thought that you would have at least learned something! See, as both Tatsuki and I are in agreement on what the proper action should be at the moment."

"Zeb, why don't you go and feel what her soul really holds. You will be very surprised by what you fill find. I'm have not changed or affected her soul with my powers either. She has gained something that you haven't seen, because you overlook everything that is not letting off a force level that exceeds that of rank 5," Tatsuki shot at Zeb with a bit of a sneer.

"Ya, brother of ours; why don't you go take a look into her soul? It still very much damaged but it has slowly been repairing it's self. I had to help sis out with fixing the power surge that flooded their spiritual bond. They could have been vaporized. Ranma has only used her power with Tatsuki's help before, so she really would be killed if she channeled it by herself," Yasu replied also getting a bit angry at Zeb.

"Then why are you lending her your power to use? If she can't handle it, what's the point?" Zeb said in his defense.

"The point is that I did lend him power the first time, but he has since discovered how to draw upon his own power. He over-channeled his own power when he summoned it. That's is why they are here and not spending their time back in their world," Tatsuki answered not letting her anger control her.

"What? How did she gain to power and why did you refer to her as he? You're not telling me several important facts."

"You can find them yourself by searching her soul or asking one of the other spirits that have agreed to help us," Yasu replied.

"Others?" Zeb asked. His voice then became study and low-pitched. "What is she?"

"She's Family!" Yasu said in response before Tatsuki could open her mouth to say anything.

"What does that mean? She can't be related and adoption is not it," Zeb shot at Yasu. "What is a special about a look-a-like?"

"That's the thing. She isn't just her look-a-like. She is her and Ranma is Kira," Tatsuki replied to his question. "I realize that you have hard feeling towards your own children and that you have issues with dealing with them; but Both Kira and Ranma are part of me and that makes them part of our family."

"Brother… you need to understand that all of our spirits have been connected, and therefore we will share the same fate. We have no choice in the fact that we must support her and help when we can without 'Them' being aroused from their sleep," Yasu continued after her sister.

"So you're saying that she can wield a power stronger then 'Them'? Not likely, and I will not watch one of are family fight and be killed. They will then come after us," Zeb replied shifting his tone to a hypothetical one.

"Brother; by all standards, the 'Judges' should have been awakened at her fight with a demi-god."

"aA demi-god? She can take on a physical-planed demi-god?" Zeb said raising an eyebrow. "She doesn't let of enough energy for her to reach that rank."

"She has the ability but lacks the energy reserves that she would need to keep up at the level for the duration of the battle," Tatsuki replied standing up. "Now I should go check on my daughters and help them with their problem."

"I'll come to! I'm sure Kira wants to see me!" Yasu said jumping up after her. Zeb just mumbled something and picked up a hand full of grapes. He continued to sit as both his sisters left. He had a lot to think about.

Back at the bedroom where Ranma and Kira slept soundly, they had shifted a few times and were now facing each other. Their arms held the other at about the waist. The covers had since been pushed off a bit so that only their legs were covered. Both Tatsuki and Yasu slowly opened the door and pecked inside. Finding that the two were both still a sleep the fully opened the door and walked in.

"Should we wake them?" Yasu asked approaching the bed.

"We will, but let's first make sure that the bath and a change of clothing are ready," Tatsuki replied sitting at the end of the bed.

"Okay, I'll make sure it's not in use," Yasu said lightly skipping out of the room.

Tatsuki walked over to the dresser and closets and began to open them. She pulled out two different sets of clothing and set them on top of a small table to the right of the dresser. She smiled as she knew what Kira was going to say and do when she woke up with Ranma in this place. A few minutes later, Yasu came back into the room and gave her the 'all clear' sign.

Tatsuki came over to the bed and began to lightly shake Kira's shoulder. Kira's eyebrows twitched and she let out a light moan and shifted a little. Tatsuki continued but a little harder this time. Kira groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Kira slowly blinked several time and began to sit up. She then rubbed her eyes to help remove her grogginess.

"Well, you haven't been here for a while. Did you sleep well?" Tatsuki asked brushing the hair from Kira's eyes.

"Umm…. Ya, I guess it has," Kira replied taking in her surroundings.

"Ya, it's too bad that you don't get to remember anything when you are on the physical world," Yasu said from behind Tatsuki.

"Aunt Yasu!" Kira said as Yasu came into view.

"Now, I should wake Ranma up, but I think that you should," Tatsuki said gesturing to Ranma next to her.

"What? Ranma's here! How?" Kira replied as she turned to see Ranma asleep next to her.

"Several of things have happened to Ranma that I think you should know about," Tatsuki said recapturing Kira's attention.

"Ya; and Ranma is going to have to get use to them as well," Yasu added sitting down at the corner of the bed.

"What are they?" Kira replied then a thought came to mind. "Did I get killed again!"

"No; both you and Ranma are still alive. Ranma just caused massive damage to the link between you two and that is why you are here," Tatsuki replied taking on her motherly tone and sat next to her.

"Will she be alright?" Kira asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Ya, she'll be fine. The male Ranma that everyone once knew has gone back to his old form," Yasu said adding in information at the end.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked slightly confused.

"Well; remember when you died the second time in the pool of water?" Tatsuki asked warping her arms around Kira and bringing her close.

"Ya…. That hurt…. A lot," Kira replied remembering drowning.

"Well; Ranma fell in that spring and got the curse. This gave him two forms to be in," Yasu said.

"Ya, Ranma explained that to us the first night he... I mean she came to visit.

"I didn't know it was the same one I fell in though," Kira replied switching her gaze from Tatsuki to Ranma.

"Ya, it was; because of you falling into the spring in the first place that set the curse of the spring as it is now. If the spring hadn't been cursed by you then, the chances that Ranma would be here are a lot less," Yasu said looking between the two girls.

"So you're saying that because of my death, Ranma is the way she is?" Kira asked focusing intently on Ranma.

"Yes; and she is here because she is your sister, in spirit and now for your physical form as well. They are identically matching," Tatsuki replied.

"So we are really twins now."

"Go wake Ranma. The bath is ready for you two and I've set a change of clothing for you two over there," Tatsuki said pointing to the two sets she pulled out.

"Okay, but if I see something better then I'm going to wear it. Same goes with Ranma," Kira said shifting over to Ranma and began to lightly shake her.

Ranma for her part just continued to slumber on. For Ranma, shaking of the body didn't qualify for any kind of threat, so she continued in the sleeping process.

Kira tried shaking her harder, but that didn't work. She then looked over for some help and was handed a bucket of water. Taking a few seconds to think about it, she then took hold of what to do and emptied it on Ranma.

"Ack! What was that for?" Ranma yelled jumping up; her top half now soaking wet, revealing that she didn't have on a bra under the top she was wearing.

"Hey, that worked!" Yasu said with amusement written on her face.

"Ranma!" Kira yelled at she began to hug her tightly.

"Ow… can't breathe…." Ranma wheezed out and tried to squirm out of the hold but couldn't.

"Now let go her dear; she can't breathe," Tatsuki said placing her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

Kira reluctantly let go but kept a smile on her face.

"You two should hurry over to the bath before someone else gets in," Yasu said, standing up and looking out the door.

"Okay. Come on Ranma, let's get there quickly. I hope Alchem isn't anywhere near by," Kira said with a shiver of distaste.

"Umm… okay I guess," Ranma replied, wondering several things, but figured that she could ask them later.

Kira grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled her out of the bed and out the door. She was nearly skipping as she hurriedly moved through the halls with Ranma in toe.

When they passed the hall that lead to the main banquet area they heard several people say, "The Princesses are awake!", and then a load clamor erupted behind them. They turned down several more halls before they entered the bath.

Ranma noticed again the fruity sent in the air. The noise that was now echoing through the halls hurt Ranma's head. She put her free hand to her head, attempting to ease the pounding, and gain some more focus.

Kira continued to pull on Ranma's hand and dragged her to the corner where all the bottles where shelved with a pink sheet laying around it.

Ranma watched as Kira grabbed two bottles; one from the top shelf and the other one from the far bottom right of the collection. She took a quick glance at them, but still couldn't read the label.

"Don't worry. Once you get in the water, your head will get better," Kira said to Ranma as she took note that she was holding her head as if it was in pain.

"That's good to hear, but how will getting into water help my head?" Ranma asked beginning to remove the clothing she was wearing, not even noticing what it was.

Kira pulled a few towels and a sponge from out of nowhere and handed them to Ranma with the bottles when she got done undressing. She quickly stripped and led them to the water.

Ranma casually placed the stuff at the edge of the water and slowly got in, remembering what happened last time. Ranma felt the warmth of the waters embrace her, and hoped that she would feel the shifting of her curse ... but it never came.

"Well it's mystical water. It has been enchanted to heal about almost every mortal wound given time. Plus there is a water spirit that lives in the bath as well," Kira replied to Ranma's question from a little earlier.

"Water spirit?" Ranma asked sinking to her shoulders with Kira, forgetting about the missing change.

"Oh ya; you wouldn't know… Her names Fai. Her body is composed of water and she can control all the water within this room if she wants to," Kira replied coming up to Ranma. "Hey Fai, would you show yourself for Ranma?"

"I didn't want to scare the child my princess," a soft voice replied as the fog with in the room grew very thick.

In the middle of the bath, the water rushed up into the form of a woman that started to move towards them. The mist around them cleared so they could clearly see each other.

Ranma used her ki senses to search the area for any trace of negative energy or anything threatening, but failed to find anything of such.

"So how have things been since my last visit?" Kira asked the watery being.

"Well, it's been very dull up till her visit not too long ago," Fai replied, pointing to Ranma.

"What do you mean…? Ranma's been here before?" Kira asked Fai with a question look on her face.

"Yes. The first time she was here; her injuries were very bad. So I added a healing potion into the water to help," Fai replied to Kira. "Though it did have an unexpected reaction as well, my princess."

"So that is why 'it' happened…." Ranma said in a low whisper that was almost missed by the other two. Ranma's face also turned bright red as her gaze fell off to the side.

"When did she come here and what happened?"

"She would have come about fifteen minute's difference in the physical realm's time, princess," Fai said moving closer to the two.

"Oh! By the way Ranma is really my sister!"

"Well I did have a bit of trouble figuring out that she wasn't you. Your mother had to tell me what was going on and how to tell between the two of you," Fai said taking on a smile.

"I guess that would be hard for everyone here since we look the same," Kira said before turning to Ranma and asking. "So what did happen?"

"Nothing!" Ranma replied quickly as her face grew even redder as she was brought into the spotlight of the attention.

"What potion did you use on her the last time?" Kira asked Fai with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'll give you it, but you two should get clean before I do so. They might need you two ready for a ball or something. I'll give you both a sample of it, mainly to help the healing process along for Ranma," Fai replied before she sank back into the surface of the water. "I'll just close the door for you two."

Seconds later, both Kira and Ranma heard a heavy door close at the entrance. They couldn't see beyond a foot from the waters edge, as the fog got extremely thick after that. Kira rushed over to where the two bottles and towels were left and grabbed one of the bottles. She then moved back to Ranma and removed the cap. She poured some of its green with red speckled contains into her hand and popped the cap back on.

"Ranma can you undo your pigtail so I can get your hair?"

-Back at the bed room-

"So do you think we should ask them to rush so we can get this over sooner?" Yasu asked helping with changing the bedding.

"No; let them take their time. They will be swamped with a Q&A by the others either way, so let's hold that off for a while. Besides, they need to sort a few things out and Ranma needs to heal more before she should attempt to summon her powers," Tatsuki said standing next to the closet, gathering a new set of bedding while Yasu waved her hand over the wet part of the bed instantly drying it.

"Ya, but the healing that Ranma needs to have done is still a lot, and there is no way that a few baths in that water will fix her up. If you had her stay in the water for about a month, then it would work, and we don't know or trust any of the others for that kind of healing," Yasu replied.

"But that is the thing. I have Fai working on it right now."

"How so?"

"Well… she'll use a rare potion that I gave her. She has several so she can't run out. Plus with Kira with her, the two's mental and spiritual connections can be properly fixed," Tatsuki said bringing over the new sheet.

"What's the strength?"

"Triple S."

"How did you get several bottles of stuff that are triple S?" Yasu asked pausing before taking one of the sheets from Tatsuki.

"Oh… I know a very nice brother who will help, even if he is against the entire thing."

"Zeb gave you them!"

"You should have seen his face when he did. It was priceless!"

"What did he say? I'm sure he had some kind of lame excuse to go along with it."

"Well; he said that he was doing it for some Ideal. But I knew that was a load of shit. So I told him to get to the real reason, and he began stumble on his tong. Then he shoved them into my hands and ran away."

"Just got to love him some times," Yasu replied and they began to place the sheets and pillows back to their appropriate spots.

"Ya. He can be a darling at time. So let's give Zeb a break and take care of my two children," Tatsuki replied taking hold of one of the sheets and folding it to make it look nice.

"I'll get two night gowns set out. They'll be here for at least a few nights," Yasu said sliding over to the dresser.

-Back to the bath-

Ranma and Kira were scrubbing their hair which was now completely engulfed in suds. Ranma was amazed by how many suds were being formed, and if it wasn't for the fact that this soap felt so good in her hair, she would've rinsed it out a little bit ago.

Kira was also scrubbing and enjoining it, but not as much as Ranma was.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing, the two had the general area covered in the suds.

Then Fai pulled the water up around the two and with great care rinsed them.

Both of them let out a surprised yelp when it happened.

"At this rat,e you to will spend all day and not be finished," Fai commented controlling the water to scoop the two up and brought them into the middle of the large bath. "Your Aunt told me to not let you two take all day; so I'll clean you both."

The water converged between the two and formed a dome over them before they could utter a word of protest. Then dome was instantly flooded and inside the two held their breaths as they felt the water swirl and rush around them. Ranma felt something else other then the water incase her and when she looked she found one of the bottles from before being poured out onto her. Turning her head to Kira she found the same thing happening. Within second after that millions of subs erupted from both of their bodies and took away all vision. Then every movement in the water stopped and they surfaced.

"Okay; next time give us at least a warning so we can get some air…." Ranma said getting her balance.

"Umm… ya; I'm not use to the water attacking me any more…." Kira added.

"Hold on; I'll remove the soapy water, my princesses," Fai said, ignoring the comments of the two. The water rushed around them once more. The cloudy water was replaced by perfectly clear clean water.

"So I take it that Aunt Yasu has something planed for us then?" Kira asked Fai.

"I wouldn't know. But I would presume so by the fact she would like you to done within in reasonable amount of time," Fai replied.

"I'm such a water magnet, even when I stuck as a girl," Ranma said low tone at no one in particular.

"So how do feel about trying out the potion now; Ranma?" Kira asked with a grin.

"Well; if it made what happened last time happen, then I'll pass," Ranma replied as a blush crept across her face.

"Well; I can always use another one if that would be your preference. I don't know if you will have a different reaction this time; but we can see," Fai replied, pulling the water up to make her form present.

"Why do I need to use a potion anyway? I feel fine right now," Ranma asked taking not that her head didn't hurt any more.

"Well; you may feel fine right now; but even I can see that you're very hurt still, and you being hurt will eventually hurt your sister," Fai replied pulling the two closer together.

"Fine then; use it. But I don't see how I can be so hurt if I feel fine," Ranma said, trying to control the expression on her face as she realized that she just agreed to have the potion used again and this time with Kira present. Ranma cursed inwardly as the famous 'foot in mouth' came into effect once again.

A bottle suddenly appeared next to Fai's watery form, allowing the water spirit to grab it. Popping over the cap; she turned the bottle over and emptied its contents into the waters holding the two redheads. Dark blue liquid poured forth from it and when it hit the water it mover like a snake; darting around both Ranma and Kira. The two felt their entire nerve endings became very active.

Then a soothing pleasure hit as they could feel every slight movement of the water. Fai was keeping the potions contents contained around them by causing several small currents to flow between them; adding to the effect. The potion-filled water began to glow and both Ranma and Kira gasped as the felling jumped and continued to race up ward. They found one of the other's hands and grasped it tightly. At this point Kira realized what had happened to Ranma before. Several second later both let out a cry as their bodies could no longer take it, and they passed out. The water was glowing even more brightly before both found themselves warped in warm towels on the floor of bath leaning on each other next to the water.

"So, do you feel a tad annoyed by what happened?" Kira asked standing up and securing the towels around her.

Ranma also got to her feet and made sure that the area was clear; finding no one around, she let off a sigh of relief. "Ya… a bit embarrassed…" Ranma replied, her face red and looking away.

"Ya… me too…." Kira said her face also red.

"Well you two were only out for about five minutes. Last time Ranma was out for half the day; I heard," Fai voice said from all around them.

"I'm so not having you use any more potions on me!" Ranma shouted at the water.

Fai let off a light laugh in response. "Go and get changed into something, you two. Your Mother is waiting on you. So hurry along now," Fai said opening the door. This was a little noisy; but let in fresh air that began to clear the fog in the room.

Ranma didn't like the idea of staying in a towel. So she began to walk back from the bath as quickly as she was able without the towel coming undone.

Kira chased after her while gripping her ties for the same reason. On the way back, they had to take several detours to avoid running into others that were awaiting their arrival; Kira telling Ranma where to turn and where not to go.

Once they finally made it to the door to the room both were slightly out of breath and leaned against the wall. Both Tatsuki and Yasu sat talking in the room when they felt both Ranma's and Kira's presence approach the door then stop. Tatsuki got up from where she was sitting and walked up to the door. Taking great care she slowly opened it to reveal the two beyond it.

"Come now. Don't stand in the hall," Tatsuki said gesturing them inside the room.

"Ya. I can't wait to help get you two all dressed up!" Yasu said from inside the room.

"Ummm. So what is going on? There are a lot of people in the castle looking and waiting for us," Kira asked as she and Ranma entered.

"Ya, when I start to get this much attention it means that something bad is going to happen," Ranma added taking on a gloomy look.

"Oh, nothing bad is going to happen while you're here, Ranma. Just relax and everything will be fine," Yasu replied, going over and putting her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," Ranma replied to Yasu.

"Well I think getting all dressed up will be fun. I can't wait to see what I'm going to put Ranma in!" Kira said looking at the clothing set out for them and smiled. "This is okay for me but I think that Ranma is going to need something a little more to her liking."

"If you're talking about putting me into another dress, then forget it!" Ranma said crossing her arms.

"What would you like to wear them?" Yasu asked going over to the dresser and closet.

"Shirt and pants would be a good starting place."

"I got it! I know what I can put Ranma in!" Kira said grabbing several articles from the preset piles of clothing set out for them and then rushed over to the closet to grab a few more things.

"Well; first I think you should put on some under garments and remove the towels," Tatsuki said, handing a pair to Ranma.

"Tatsuki… I can take care of them from here. You can tend to our guests and keep them from deciding to find them. Since they are nude right now, it would really be disapproving for them to be seen like this," Yasu said, grabbing the clothing from Kira and letting her remove the towels to change.

"That's true. Fine, I will see you three in a little bit then," Tatsuki replied taking a look at the outfits in Yasu arms before turning to Ranma. "Now I know that this my be a bit new for you Ranma, but your going to have to eat at a lot slower and try not to show off either."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll make sure Ranma's an angel," Kira said, running over to Ranma and warping her arm around her shoulder.

"Of course," Tatsuki replied and then left the room.

* * *

I've decided to leave the character list at the bottom of this chapter so you can see all the many of them there are. Some have yet to make any appearance. If any one has an idea that they would like to give me send it via e-mail or through review. I'm starting to come up with ideas that would be good for a second after this one is done. But not to get ahead of my self and make this one end quick; I will take my time on it.

* * *

Tatsuki (spirit)

Zeb (Tatsuki's brother)

Yasu (Tatsuki's sister)

Fai (water spirit in the bath)

Sylow

Sen

Ry

Marlyn

Youma

Happosai (grand master)

Nodoka Saotome

Setsuna Meioh (Pluto)

Mizuno Ami (mercury)

Tsukino Usagi (moon)

Hino Rei (mars)

Kino Makoto (Jupiter)

Aino Minako (Venus)

Chibi-Usa (chibi moon)

Tenoh Haruka (Uranus)

Kaioh Michiru (Neptune)

Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn)

Luna, Artemis, and Diana (cats)

Mamoru (tuxedo Kamen)

Osaka Naru (Usagi's friend)

Tsukino Kenji (Usagi's father)

Tsukino Ikuko (Usagi's mother)

Tsukino Shingo (Usagi's little brother)

Shampoo

Mousse

Cologne

Ukyo

Hinako

Kodachi, Kuno

Mr. Kuno (principal)

Nerima

Nabiki

Kasumi

Akane

Mr. Tendo, Soun

Genma Saotome

Ryoga Hibiki

Tatewaki, Kuno

Furinkan High

Juuban

Saffron

Akari


	7. Chapter 7

Blinded Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respected creator/ owners and I not making a cent of this. So keep the layers in their cages. We all know the rest….

It's been a while so if you need a refresher go back and read the previous chapters. This chapter hasn't been edited by anyone so I'll need some one to help me in that regard since I can get a hold of my previous editor.

Chapter 5: A Threat

-**Previous ending-**

"Tatsuki… I can take care of them from here. You can tend to are guests and keep them from deciding to find them. Since they are nude right now, it would really be disapproving for them to be seen like this." Yasu said grabbing the clothing from Kira and letting her remove the towels and slip on a pair of underwear.

"That's true. Fine, I will see you three in a little bit then." Tatsuki replied taking a look at the outfits in Yasu arms before turning to Ranma. "Now I know that this my be a bit new for you Ranma but your going to have to eat at a lot slower and try not to show off either.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll make sure Ranma's an angel." Kira said running over to Ranma and warping her arm around her shoulder.

"Of course," Tatsuki replied and then left the room.

-**Previous ending, end-**

Tatsuki was looking across the dance hall were many guesses stood before and some not looking humanoid at all. She could sense the tension in the air as they all steadily grew silent when they realized her presence amongst them. Turning her gaze to her right and down another passage that lead to the hall she found others marching towards her. She could feel Zeb's presence behind the one of the walls near her. He was of course listening to all that was being said and would come out when he felt it was right. She waited a few more seconds for everyone to have gathered and find a place to stand.

"I know half of you have come for one reason and the other half for another. So I'm going to make it short and sweet so that we can get right to the matter at hand." Tatsuki announced holding herself in a regal mater. "The one's that have come to great my daughter will be a bit disappointed to hear that she didn't come to stay that long. She is still very much alive in the physical world and will be returning once she and Ranma are ready to return. Those how have shown up because of Ranma, be at ease. She's a bit different but she will not harm you. She does however pose my families power."

"You're saying that someone from the physical spirit pool has gained your families abilities! Then all the Family lines might have been compromise!" Came from someone in the crowd.

"We should be on full alert! It might be the sign of the awakening of the 'Judges'!" Another said in a loud voice so everyone could hear him.

"That's non-sense!" Zeb shouted from a balcony above everyone. "If the dreaded 'Judges would awaken we would already see the reawakening of the 'forbidden one' as well."

"How would you know that the 'forbidden one' isn't already awake?" the same person asked.

"Because I was there when it was silenced and the judges went to sleep." Zeb replied his face rock hard with the expression determination. "Now enough of this foolish talk about the ancients; I believe my sister had more to say about where our little Ranma came from."

"Well yes. Right now my sister, Yasu, is attending to them both. As to explain why Ranma has the families power is a little long but must be shared." Tatsuki said as the crowd refocused their attention on her.

"I just would like one strait answer sis." Zeb said form his position above them. "Does she or does she not have a Crystalist."

"Zeb… she does…. possess one." Tatsuki replied looking Zeb dead in the eye.

"So the count just went to three." Zeb said standing up from leaning over the ledge. "I guess I should ask if her birthday is the same."

"Thanks Zeb." Tatsuki said with a smile.

"Just explain…" Was Zeb's reply.

-Back to the twins-

"So Ranma how does this look." Kira asked as she twirled around in one of the many dresses now on top of the bed. Ranma was still in just underwear and refused to put on any of them.

"It's too glittery and it makes the hips look huge." Ranma replied as she began to look through the dresser and closet.

"Found anything you like?" Yasu asked amused by the way Ranma tossed everything out of her way and on to the bed.

"Ranma are you sure you don't want to try the outfit that I've got in mind for you?" Kira asked also seeing several dresses that see needed to try on.

"All I see are dresses! Don't you have any pants?" Ranma asked turning around to the other two.

"Well Ranma you can try on the outfit that I think you'll look great in." Kira replied.

"Is it another dress?" Ranma asked sighing in submission.

"Well I'll let you answer that one after you try it on." Kira replied

"Fine but it better fit right and not be a dress." Ranma said letting the others sweep in around her.

"Don't worry if you don't like this then I'm not a girl." Was Kira's reply and she opened a false wall next to the dresser and began to pull things out. Ranma was getting the feeling that something was wrong here and Yasu wasn't going to object at all.

"How come I have to stand still?" Ranma asked as a blind fold was rapped around her head.

"Well it's easy for us to put everything in place on you." Yasu replied with her head next to Ranma's ear right ear. After some time of Kira and Yasu whispering and comparing this from what Ranma could gather; they began to slip things on and off her. "How about this color or this texture" was the common asked question between the two. As time went on and the occasional "that works perfectly". After fifteen minutes Ranma decided that she would see what they were actually putting on her. She began to raise her hand to remove the blind fold but a hand grasped her arm before it got to her head.

"Not yet Ran-Chan" called Kira as she head Ranma's arm.

"Ok dear it's your choice. Color one or two?" Yasu asked.

"One of course." Kira immediately answered.

"Umm can I at least see what one is?" Ranma asked.

"After were done of course." Kira replied to Ranma's question as she snapped something around her wrists. It wasn't heavy or anything. It was thin and small and felt like metal. The item hung loosely from her wrist and was a bit cold against her skin but other then that it caused no real discomfort. Several more items were warped around her body and did take note that something was placed on her head.

"Ok Ran-Chan. Step over here and I'll remove the blind fold." Kira said leading Ranma in front of a large mirror. Once the blind fold was removed Ranma was afraid to open her eye. She quickly took in how the clothing felt on her as she stood there, eye shut. It was very light and cloth did seem to run down her legs. Taking a deep breath Ranma opened her eyes and looked into the mirror in front of her. Her image stared back at her with a surprised expression written on her face. Her body wasn't adorned in a dress like she thought it was going to be. It was however light pink and with gold every so often. The material was light and was very similar to that of the bedding but slightly thicker. Besides the crown that she had on her head; the only pieces of jewelry was the thin bracelet, a brooch that rested at the front of the shirt, and a pair of golden earrings that had the symbol of a dragon's head on them. She gazed down at her self to give to complete look over. The top was sleeveless and the low cut displayed how well she was built. The top then ran into a mini skirt that overlapped on top of a pair of pants that stopped several inches above her ankle. All the edges were golden with a repeating pattern of a dragon in dark red that lay on top of it. Several trails of cloth streamed down her back from her shoulders to about her knees in length.

"So how do you like it?" Kira asked coming up behind her in a dress that was in similar style and seemed to pair up well to the out fit Ranma was now wearing. She also displayed a crown on her head as well as other pieces of jewelry.

"It's very pink…. But way better then wearing any dress…." Ranma replied slipping on the sandals that were set next to her. Yasu chuckled a little when she heard Ranma's response.

"Well you're just lucky that something other then dresses do exist for girls." Yasu said motioning the two to come with her.

"So what's the big event that's got everyone up and alarmed?" Kira asked as the two followed Yasu out into the hall.

"Well The Fact that Ranma is here and has the same powers as we do." Yasu replied taking a hand of each and placing them on within each others. "Plus various other things that deal with the bond that you share with each other and the rest of the family."

"So the commotion is all about us…." Ranma said not liking the idea that she was in the spot light once again and was in the middle of a situation that she really didn't understand all to well.

"We should get going. Tatsuki is wait for us, as is every one else that here." Yasu said beginning to lead them down the hall to the proper chamber.

Ranma for her part was fighting the urge to just turn and run away form this place. She could feel that something was going to happen that would affect her in the deepest way. As they neared there destination the feeling only grew more potent and this caused Ranma to become wary inside. She quickly noted that as they move to their destination that her 'connection', or rather the presents of the Tatsuki's power grew considerably. Every inch of her body was being saturated with it and was still being filled with more. Kira seemed to have noticed some how that Ranma wasn't felling all too good about her situation. She having heard only half of Ranma's life journey could kind of understand that she didn't have much of a choice to what was going to happen. Kira her self was a bit curious as to why her own energy levels were on the rise. For her this wouldn't be the first time this happened but her powers didn't come back to even a forth of its true power until at least a year had passed since she had died. Not only that but she could feel some other form of energy also begin to manifest its self within her. The felling she got from it was that of worry and agitation. But she wasn't either of those this at the moment. She didn't feel worried at all, yet she was experiencing it anyway. Kira turned her gaze to Ranma's face and found that is looked calm and relaxed. Ranma in turn took note of this and quickly gave a smile before turning her attention back to their heading. When Ranma smiled at her Kira felt that slight senses of panic and greater worry. Kira gave a few moments of thought on this before she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Yasu.

"We're here!" Yasu said turning to them. They where currently standing behind curtains that obviously led to the place.

On the other side of the curtain they could hear Tatsuki talking about something to the group that was in front of her. They then heard a male voice shot out "Why not let them see for them selves. That our look-a-like is the real deal since Yasu is ready with them."

Kira recognized the voice and quickly told Ranma that uncle Zeb was actually here and that she couldn't wait to show Ranma to him. Ranma just wasn't sure that she wanted to meet any one else at the moment. All she wanted was some time alone with her self. She figured that Kira would find her and bring her back if she bolted so she stood in place. Kira turned to Ranma with a concerned look on her face that just asked 'what wrong?'. Kira could feel the sense of panic spread throughout Ranma's body. She took hold of both of Ranma's hands and placed them together between hers. Kira closed her eyes and began to focus on Ranma. Ranma just stared at her counterpart as she did so. Suddenly Ranma felt a soothing flow of Tatsuki's energy enter her. The energy had a slight different feel though. Very similar to Tatsuki's but had its own unique signature. Ranma then unleashed her senses further. She quickly picked up four energy signatures that were about the same as Tatsuki's, how was standing on the other side of the curtain. Two were right next to her and another was a bit higher up of the ground in front of them. The last one was in the some other part of the palace of to her right. Ranma could guess that the powers belonged to Kira, 'her uncle, 'her aunt', and some one that she didn't hear about yet. In the room on the other side of the curtain Ranma could feel the many auras of the crowd. Some didn't feel all too friendly.

"Alright you two; its show time." Yasu said placing a hand on them and led them in front of the crowd.

-To the shrine-

"So Ami what do you think they meant when that guy, Sen, was talking too these two." Luna asked after she finally got the scouts two tell her what had happened.

"Well from what I can gather they knew each other and had some bad contact with one another. Most likely they are enemies." Ami replied, "But as to what he meant. I wouldn't really know."

"So your classmate is an enemy of a powerful guy and has a twin that she shares power with. Some how that doesn't sound right or add up." Artemis said looking over the twins that rested on the floor.

"I agree. Their bodies are giving of a good amount of energy at them moment." Rei commented also sparing a glance at the two.

"Ami you've been scanning then for a while now. That does your little computer say about them?" Minako asked directing everyone attention back to Ami.

'sigh' "well, let me bring up what its found." Ami replied as they all gathered around her to look at the screen. "I been running a search on where their power could be coming form and…."

"Wow that number isn't even realistic is it?" Haruka said as she read the number of possible sources.

"Ok so that won't work…." Minako said.

"So what would be the closest one, just out of curiosity?" Pluto asked as she suddenly appeared next two them.

"Mrs. Meioh! Do you know anything about this?" Artemis asked.

"Well, the closest possible origin for their power is…. Wow" Ami replied to Meioh question.

"Wow isn't very descriptive." Michiru replied.

"Hold on I have to check something first. I might know way their count for their possible source is so high and only get bigger." Ami side as she began to type fast on the computer. Everyone waited patiently for Ami to compile the results; which took about 15 minutes to do. While that was happening the others checked up on the twins and got more snacks.

"Wow…. They got a large battery." Ami said as she pulled up the final screen she was looking at.

"What did you find?" everyone asked as rushing next to her to look at the small screen.

"Well the energy source is one that I wouldn't have thought it to be. But it make sense now with its' high count of possible source." Ami said before continuing. "The most likely source for their power is the nearest fusion reactor. Their energy signatures are 98 in similarity and there is really no difference in the wave each of them gives off."

"Fusion reactor?" Usagi asked. "Like an unclear power plant?"

"No that's fission, Usagi" Setsuna replied. "What Ami is saying is that the sun is the source of their powers and that means that all the stars that gave of close enough waves were possible sources of their power.

"So they draw their power from the sun. Then do we know where the bad guy gets his power?" Rei asked sure that she knew the answer to it before hand. She received several no's and shacking of the others heads.

"So are you girls going to spill the beans on how these two are?" Michiru asked openly to everyone.

"Oh that's my queue to leave!" Setsuna said before vanishing into nothingness.

"That's just great…." Makoto and Michiru said a second later.

-Hmmm… haven't seen this place before. Dark Citadel-

Sen looked across the place he had at one time called home. They were the runes of his old home that now seemed to be as nonexistent in their being. They seemed to disappear as he stud there watching from a distance. He slowly walked up to the main gate that he himself had tore apart with his bear hands all that long ago. Marlyn appeared slightly behind him and carried a satisfied look upon her face. San just ignored her as he gave a solid kick to part of the paved ground that was jetting up from the rode. The piece shattered on impacted and its remains flew everywhere.

"Ser?" Marlyn asked question what he was doing here.

"The barrier is gone…. But it's still here I can fell it." Sen said as he walked up the collapsed entrance.

"What do you mean? The crystalist has been destroyed for ages now." Marlyn replied unsure of Sen's words.

"No that isn't the presence I felt. Is it stronger then that which was it shielding it?" Sen said to himself; as he tossed a large door out of his way. "It's faint but I've felt this power before. It's very old and very powerful. Similar to that of the man I saw when he unlocked my true power."

"What do you mean?" Marlyn asked walking up to Sen and peeking inside.

"Leave this place. I'll be back shortly." Sen commanded as he casually strolled inside of the entrance. "I don't need to kill my own fodder by anyone being here."

"Humph! Fine then!" Marlyn replied before she faded into a dark cloud of smoke and disappeared from view.

"Well, it's just you and me father!" Sen yelled as he began to charge into the darkness.

-Sylow's hall-

"Ry. How dare you even come to me and give demands. I'll kill you for such nonsense." Said a large male figure sitting on a stone chair in the middle of a large room; he wore silver plate armor with many arcane markings that pulsed a spectrum of colors. A large heavy sword sat beside him. Its blade razor sharp and serrated. The man's hair was red, cut short, and pulled back. On his face were several marks that displayed his rank in a now extinct army.

"You've blinded your self to my strength and assumed that you were still the stronger." Ry Said as he stood before the other man. "You don't even realize that Sen has awakened! Do you!" Ry added as he wiped some blood from his brow from his previous encounter.

"From the looks of things it's you how are the weaker and injured on top of that. I don't know who did that to you; but Sen is dead and not coming back. Or did you forget that it was I who finished him off after his father dealt with him." The chaired figure said lifting a large sword and standing up.

"Sylow, you're an old relic from a dead time. It's only the magic of your armor that keeps you bound to the living!" Ry shouted as he drew forth a set of knives in one hand and placed a mask on with the other.

"This shouldn't take very long." Sylow Said as he got in a combat stance.

"Your right, I'll take you out with one hit!" Ry shouted in replay as he charged strait at Sylow. As he got in strike range Ry summoned his vacuum barrier around him and slashed at Sylow's Sword. Deflecting the sword Ry tackled Sylow causing his barrier to collide with Sylow's armor. A loud scream filled the room for several seconds as Ry's vacuum ate right through Sylow.

"Your soul is mine!" Ry yelled as he caste a spell with his still free had and the room became bright. Five minutes later a completely healed Ry stood in on the remains of the armor. "Now I'm strong enough to kill you and your little army of ill dressed girls, Princes!" Ry yelled at the top of his lungs as he broke into a fit of laughter.

-Tatsuki's palace-

"Now before any of you go and say anything; I'll like to mention that I will guard both of them from you. So let's keep this nice." Zeb said as Yasu brought the twins in front of the crowd. Quickly taking in the room; Ranma was surprised by the number of beings she stood before. But something else catches her eye that hung from the ceiling. It glowed and pulsated with her heartbeat as she stood their looking at it. From the ceiling hung a huge red crystal that seemed to reflect her ki signature. In side the crystal she could just see an object that was thin and long but no other details besides that. Ranma's attention way shaken from the object as Kira pulled her towards Tatsuki. In the back round Ranma could here the murmur of the crowd as they stared at her. Ranma's Danger sense was starting to pick up possible hostilities within the group. Tatsuki placed her hands on each of Kira's and Ranma's shoulders opposite each other and pulled them so that they were only inches away. Leaning a little, Tatsuki whispered something into their ears. Kira's face light up; but Ranma Had failed to hear what had been said and was about to ask for her to repeat it but some one had shouted out of the crowd something that drew Tatsuki's attention from them.

"We see that they look the same but the question remains… Are they the same spirit, blood, or some form of trickery that has been sent to destroy our realm?" some one shouted from the crowd. He was middle age looking had several shiny pieces of jewelry plainly showing. "As Lord of the Sa' Cho family I demand a inquisition on the matter right now. I want proof that this is a legit and bound member to your family's oath."

"Even though we have yet told her of the pledge that our family is held to, she is indeed bound by its words." Zeb said in a firm tone. "She already holds her own Crystalist in her heart and has begun to feel her own connection."

"That doesn't prove much! All that says is that she had taken hold of power." The Man from before said. "If she can get one of great seals to resonate with her own spiritual energy then I can say that it is proof enough."

"The seals are forbidden to go near. They reek of tainted souls and demons." Yasu declared as she took a position in front of Ranma.

"True but only the seals are set to open for anyone that belongs to the oath. They will only resonate if she is truly bound." The Man shot back.

"I'm tired of proving my self to everyone! You want to see what I'm can do them look at what I've done. I've beat every challenge thrown my way. I even defeated Saffron on Phoenix Mountain. You have the nerve to question my honor when all you have to do is find out what I have done in the name of honor by looking into my past. I'm sure that you have that ability if you can boldly demand things of others." Ranma yelled cutting off everyone. She was getting tired of listening to this guy question her intentions. "I have nothing to prove to someone like you!"

"How dare you even begin to talk to me as such! I could careless what mortal you have dealt with. Your abilities mean noting to me." The man said in a load and firm tone that was saturated with authority.

"You're blind if you ignore the fact that his girl has bested a demi-god in the physical world." Zeb replied in a calm tone.

"I don't care. The realms are different. She had no true strength here!" the man shot back with venom.

"You will be the first to realize my strength!" Ranma yelled as she let her aura begin to radiate around her.

"Showing of one's spiritual energy doesn't qualify as strength, but a point in which you are weak." The man stated in a mater of fact way.

Ranma had about it with this guy and his attitude so she dug deep within her self and unleashed are aura at full power. Her aura turned into blue flames that stretched out several yards from her body. "Is this enough power for you to understand that I'm not a push over?!" Ranma yelled ready to try to go and push her ki even higher still, even though she was already at her max. Tatsuki, Yasu, and Kira all took several steps back from Ranma so they wouldn't get in Ranma's aura.

"That is absolutely within power range needed for combat against a god of any kind." Zeb said as took note that his power was only about three times as mush.

"Even so, she still isn't strong enough to take on any of us here except for the children back at home." he said with a amused look on this face that said that he didn't even care that Ranma's power had just put everyone else on edge in the crowd.

"That's just her own strength and not even the strength that she'll gain by having use of her mystic powers that will manifest in short time. I don't know how strong she'll get but I can say that she'll be at lest twice as strong when they do." Zeb said leaping down from the balcony and landing next to Ranma. He walked up to Ranma unaffected by her aura and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then whispered "you've proven your point… he's all talk now. Kira is waiting for you." His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke. Zeb watched as Ranma's aura faded and her muscles relaxed to their normal levels. On queue Kira rushed up to Ranma with a worried look on her face grabbed one of her hands.

"So I do assure you that even if her power reaches levels that we are selves can't handle then we'll enforce one of the seals as it was agreed upon." Yasu said as she stood next to Zeb.

"Your father would not have taken such a risk as you boldly take now." Said the man once more. "And I knew your father well."

"It doesn't mater how well you knew him or not. What does mater is that he would make the same decision that we are making now by putting are family first and that includes little Ranma here" Zeb said firm with his hand still resting on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma didn't like being called little but looking at the difference in size between her and Zeb, she could say in all honestly that she is considered small. With a difference of at lest four feet; Ranma felt dwarf in stature next to him.

"Fine! But know this if she even leaves your grounds then her safety is gone and I'll do to her as a see fit; which would be her termination at the moment." The man said with several nods coming from several others.

"Sa' Cho I think that your presence has begun to leave a bitter taste in my mouth and I wouldn't want for your name to begin to feel the stain that your infringement on both of our honors has started." Tatsuki said while she placed herself in front of both Ranma and Kira. "And if you even dare to lay a figure on my children or my any other member of my family I'll have but no choice in what I'll have to do."

"I second that along with Yasu I'm sure." Zeb said as Yasu moved to the other side of the twins and resting her hand on Kira's shoulder. With that the man left and he was followed by several others.

"You two better stay within are boundaries." Zeb said to the twins as they watched Sa'Cho leave with several others.

"My lady Tatsuki, If I may I would like to hold a private conference with you and your brother." Said an old looking man who wore what looked to be old samurai style clothing. "Also it might interest some others who wish to join us in a more respectful conversation.

"That would be fine, but let us meet else where. How about the library?" Tatsuki offered as she turned here gaze to the man. Who nodded in agreement before he turned and left the room. The rest of the guests accompanied him as they began their march to the library. Ranma was a bit steamed that wherever he…she went, no one even gave a dam about her abilities. In fact the only one that really seamed to care about her strength where those out to kill, marry, or challenge her. This in its self was a bit perplexing to Ranma and yet still there was the eerie feeling of that lingered within her. Looking back up to the red crystal that hung from the ceiling and the object that laid deep within its body she could again feel the shard that now sat in her breast begin to pulsate in rhythm with the beating of her heart. A warmth spread through her body as she stood there memorized by the large crystal. Tatsuki lowered her head next to Kira's and whispered "It's just like the first time you looked into the thing. Go to your sister, I have a feeling that you two are going to awake back up shortly."

"Wha? How?" Kira asked as she displayed a questioning look that was left unanswered as she was pushed up to Ranma's side. Suddenly there was a bright flash and they were gone.

"Sister why did you send them back? I was just starting to have some fun with them." Yasu asked a bit confused by the sudden action.

"Yes, if I recall you wanted them to stay here for a while before you sent them back." Zeb said right before his eyes light up. "Wait you let the connection to there bodies affect this plan's time. How did you do that without us knowing?"

"I used Ranma's wounds to let my own powers copy a portion of her ability to concentrate and a supplemental light drain from my self I was able to shield them without anyone knowing. So I do hope Ranma will forgive my intrusion but it was to protect her." Tatsuki replied before switching the topic. "We should head to the library to continue the discussion on Ranma and how she will affect every one."

"I guess I should send them a little surprise for when they wake up" Yasu said as she gave I wave of her hand and two small shiny pink orbs appeared in her hand.

"I think the will be fighting over it." He side with a grin before disappearing dawn the corridor in seconds.

-The shrine-

"What do you mean? Why are they the target of this guy?" Rei shouted with frustration.

"It's only a hypothesis. We can only speculate the reasons for his and their actions at the moment." Ami replied.

"Hmmm…." Was heard coming from where the two girls lay on the floor. Everyone looked over to see them both let off another moan before they sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Man that felt like a dream but it wasn't, was it sis." Kira said as she opened her eyes and saw Ranma and behind her everyone else that was in the room.

"My body got to rest but I didn't get much time to relax back at the castle…." Ranma replied not noticing the others yet. Lifting her hand to scratch her head she found that it held a small pink shiny ball. Kira quickly noticed that there was one in her hand as well.

"Well we have a bit to discuss with you two." Rei said jumping two her feet and walking over to them. Ranma's head spun around too identify the source of the voice. She quickly spotted its owner and then saw everyone else in the room behind her.

"Man this is why I hate loosing consciousness!" Ranma moaned. Looking down Ranma noted that the clothing she was currently wearing was slightly tattered now. "Before we start with the million questions…. What is this?" Ranma asked Kira while holding the pink sphere above her head. Instantly the ball glowed brightly as magical strands of energy encircled Ranma. Several seconds later everyone stared in awe at Ranma. Kira stood in shook as Ranma felt more embarrass then ever before. She stood there in what appeared to be a pink see through nightgown that stopped at her knees. Under it, Ranma was bear naked. Around her neck sat a small chain that held a small adornment with the sun's symbol on its surface.

"Oh wow! So that's what was inside it…." Kira said also blushing as she played with the sphere in her hands. "I do hope they gave us more clothing then that to wear…."

"Just tell me how to change back! I rather be wearing a pink mini skirt then this!" Ranma shouted in frantic state as she hid behind Kira.

"Ok ok ok …. But first calm down. Right now I don't know what else there is to change into but you can have it slip you into another set of clothing by focusing your thoughts on what you want." Kira replied as she touched the adornment that hung from Ranma's neck.

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

"Please something different and decent." Ranma said as she did what her sis said to do. Again magical strands of energy flooded around her. When they vanished several seconds latter Ranma stood there now adorned with the out fit that Kira had her where back at the castle. "I wanted pants!"

"Well if your going to get all dressed up I guess I should as well." Kira said lifting the sphere above her head. Strands of energy flooded over her only to reveal seconds later her in a light Sunday dress. "Much better!"

"Ok….." Ranma said as she gave herself a quick look over and then turn her attention back to the scouts. "I guess there's no getting out of an explanation is there?"

"No we won't let you of the hook that easily" Minako said as she leaned against the wall.

"Ya who are you exactly. You're not any normal pair of twins." Haruka asked as she looked between the two.

"Do I have to tell them everything? Or are we just going to answer questions?" Ranma asked Kira as they both sat at the table.

"Well let's answer their questions and if it would be easier to tell them the full story then we'll give them it. Besides I've still haven't heard the rest of what happened to you since you left off at the cursed springs." Kira replied.

"Well lots of things, manly trouble…. Stupid panda!" Ranma said lowering her shoulders. "I hope that craziness stays away and doesn't follow me."

* * *

OK it's been a long time … I just want to know if any of you have any good ideas that I might want to use. I've come to a point that I need another character. This character will be filling the role of Alchem, who is the cousin of our twins and Yasu's son. I already have his personality picked out all I need is what his abilities are. (Being perverted is not discouraged in relation to this character.) 


End file.
